


A Snowflakes Touch

by AstronSouls



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, Minor Character Death, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 50,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstronSouls/pseuds/AstronSouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna didn't know what it was like to have siblings that was until her parents agreed to take in a Princess from another kingdom to raise, Elsa. Now Anna is happy to have someone to play with but why is Elsa so stand offish and why will she only play with her in winter? When Elsa shuts her out, will Anna be able to get her to open the door?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Sister & Revelations

Anna stood by the open gates with a servant, she was so excited she couldn’t keep still as she bounces on the balls of her feet.

Today was the day her parents came back with a new member of the family, in the distance the redhead could see her family’s ship coming closer to the fjord; the woman with her had to keep pulling her back since she was wanting to run to the dock.

“You’re Highness, they will be here soon please wait with me.” The woman sighs tiredly.

“But Lucy they are finally back!!!” Anna yells, earning curious smiles and chuckles from the people around them.

Lucy simply rolls her eyes and grabs the little princess’ hand once more, “When the ship docks we will go down and greet them, but remember the Princess is probably nervous so do not overwhelm her.”

Huffing the redhead leans up against the stone frame of the gate and watches as the ship pulls into the harbor, as soon as it stopped moving forward Anna grabs Lucy’s hand and tugs her towards the docks.

“PRINCESS!!” The older woman yells as she tries to follow the princess, “Slow down!”

Suddenly Anna stops, just a few steps away from where the ships entrance was; there on the deck stood a girl maybe a few inches taller than her and not but a few years older.

Her hair was up in a tight bun, a few stray platinum locks framed her face; it took Anna’s breath away until Lucy ran into her at the abrupt stopping.

“OOF! Oh sorry Lucy…” Anna states quietly, not taking her eyes of the beautiful girl in front of her.

Soon the King and Queen come onto the dock with the girl between them, “Anna”

The redhead looks up and launches herself at her mother, “Welcome home mom!” Quickly she turns to her dad, “Welcome home daddy.”

“Thank you, Anna” Her mother replies as she returns the hug, “We would like you to meet someone.”

Setting her daughter d own, the Queen moves to the side revealing the girl again, “This is Elsa, from the Southern Isles. Elsa this is our daughter Anna.”

Remembering what Lucy had told her, Anna curtsies to her parent’s surprise, “Hello Elsa, I’m very happy to meet you.”

Elsa holds her breath and gives a nervous smile, happy the girl didn’t want to shake hands “Nice t-to meet you to Anna.”

The foursome, with Lucy right behind them, make their way to the castle where the Queen shows Elsa the room she would be sharing with Anna.

“It’s a large room, so plenty of space to do things and play.” She states, showing a few servants where to put the luggage Elsa brought with her, “Do you need anything dear?”

The blond shakes her head no as she moves toward her luggage and silently begins to unpack.

 

~Times Shift 3 years into winter~

 

“Elsa do it again!” Anna yells excitedly as Elsa smiles and makes a small ice fort for her adopted sister, “This is so awesome!”

The blond watches as the redhead runs up and down stairs, sliding down a rail and landing in fluffy snow for about the hundredth time in an hour.

They were in a large opening of the forest that stood behind Arendelle, and there were about eight different ice buildings around them.

“I’m happy you like them Anna, what else do you want to do?” Elsa asks making herself a chair to sit in.

Without thinking Anna races towards the older girl and tackle hugs her, in turn the chair Elsa just made shatters under them.

“Oops” Anna states before she gets a fit of the giggles, which Elsa joins in on.

“Good thing it’s just ice!” She says hugging the younger girl tightly.

Both girls had gotten extremely close over the winter, and Anna was loving it but she knew once winter left, Elsa would retreat and rarely do anything.

Sitting up the redheaded princess’ face gets a serious look, “Elsa, why don’t we ever play in the other seasons?”

The blond stops giggling and sighs, “Anna I rather not talk about it.” She eases Anna off her lap and rises.

“But we have so much fun together! Why can’t we all the time?” the redhead asks persistently.

“Anna…it’s not the same, please stop.” Elsa pulls on one of her gloves and bites her lower lip a true sign she was getting nervous and agitated; however Anna missed it.

Grabbing the older girls arm, Anna spins her around, “Answer me Elsa, why can’t we?”

“Enough Anna!” Elsa states using the ungloved hand to push Anna away, resulting in a flash of snow and ice coming out of her palm and striking Anna’s head, concern flashing on Elsa’s face “ANNA!”

Instantly Anna falls to the ground unconsciously, with Elsa gasping and moving to cradle Anna’s head; a white streak appearing in her hair.

“Anna I’m here, I got you…” she whispers hugging the girl close, her chest felt like it would explode with the pain she was feeling, “Mama, Papa!”

Elsa never really called her ‘adopted’ parents 'mom & dad' unless it was something extremely important; both the King and Queen were not far when they heard Elsa call out to them.

Rushing into the clearing they see Elsa cradling Anna, and all the forts around them.

“Elsa what happened? This has gone too far.” He states as his wife picks their daughter up.

“She’s ice cold” the Queen States looking concerned.

Elsa stood beside her tears streaming down her cheeks, “It was an accident…”

“I know what we have to do.” The King states as the Queen motions for Elsa to follow her out of the clearing.

The older woman gives Anna to her husband then mounts her horse, then taking Anna again smiles weakly at Elsa; letting the young girl know she doesn't blame her.

The King helps Elsa onto his horse and gets on behind her, soon they are moving at a quick trot through the forest.

The snow on the path gives way to rock and moss, with steam vents on the sides from underground caverns.

‘Where are they taking us?’ Elsa thought as she watched the view ahead.

They stop just outside a large circle and dismount, as the King runs to the center, “Please help us…it’s our daughter!”

Various stones from around them start to move and surround them before popping up as small trolls who all gasp.

“It’s the King!” one whispers loudly in shock, as a large rock rolls to them and unfurls.

“Please, you have to help her…” The king pleads, his eyes sad.

“Come let me see her” the troll states in a low voice as the queen kneels down so the troll can inspect their daughter.

The troll places his hand on the young princess’ forehead, “You are lucky it’s not her heart, that is not easily fixed but a head can be persuaded.”

He sighs before speaking again, “I suggest taking out all memories of magic” he waves his hand showing a few of Anna’s memories as he changes them. “But don’t worry, I will leave the fun.”

He pushes the memories back into Anna’s head.

“She won’t know I have powers?” Elsa asks saddened at the idea.

“It’s for the best,” The king states giving Elsa a small hug.

“Elsa, come here.” The troll waves her over and then waves his hand in the air again, “You have a powerful gift that will only grow stronger. With it comes great beauty…” 

Waving his hand again the image flashes to fear and anger, “But also danger, fear will be your enemy.”

The Queen looks to her husband, more concern etching her beautiful face.

“Then we’ll help her control it, and keep it concealed till’ she can control it,” the king rises, “Thank you.”

They all mount back on their horses and head home.

 

~4 years later~

 

Anna was getting bored and decided to go knock on Elsa’s door for the millionth time; knocking three times.

“Elsa, you want to come out and do something? Its winter we could play out in the snow…”

Anna leans on the door, pressing her ear to the door hoping Elsa may open the door; she missed the girl she liked so much.

She knocks again, “Elsa plea…”

“Go away Anna” was the muffled reply.

“Okay…bye” Anna lowers her head and walks away to her room.

For the next few years, Anna would keep trying and get the same result.

 

~3 years later~

 

“When will you two be back?” Anna asks helping her mom pack her luggage.

“Well your dad says two weeks, as long as weather permits, so not too long.” Her mother replies.

Hoisting a suitcase Anna blows hair out of her face, “Good, cause I hate being alone.”

“Dear, you are not alone, Elsa…” the queen begins to say.

“Elsa is never around mom, we used to be so close, I wish I knew why she shut me out.” Anna sighs tying the suitcases together.

The queen’s eyes sadden at the statement, “I am sure you will break through those walls soon sweetie, now get going you have studies.”

Groaning Anna gives her mom another hug and head’s to the library.

A few hours later Elsa is standing at the bottom of the stairs with the two she considered her parents, “Do you have to go?”

“You’ll be fine, Elsa” the king says with a smile, “We won’t be gone long.”

Soon after the couple left, with both their daughters at their own room windows watching the ship sail into the distance.

Anna walks out of her room heading down the hall but stops looking at the door decorated with blue images on the door frame.

She decides to sit down and lean against it, “Hey Elsa, it’s me Anna…ya know your uhh best friend...just wanted to say hello.”

She felt kind of silly talking to a door, but she had to try…right?

“Mom and dad are gone, so it’s just us for two weeks” She takes a breath then sighs “Would you like to hang out?”

On the other side of the door Elsa was sitting in the exact spot opposite of Anna, she had watched as the younger girl was growing up and she stayed away not just because she had powers.

In barely a whisper that Anna couldn’t hear “Oh Anna, how I wish I could, but I may do something and then we would never repair our relationship.”

When she hears the redhead get up, she figured to reply at least this once, “Maybe Later”

Anna froze in her tracks looking at the door, ‘She replied OH MY GOD she replied!’ she screams in her head. “Okay, see ya later then.” 

Her heart skips a beat as she smiles to herself.

On the other side of the door, the blond is also smiling even though she didn’t see the redhead they had spoken for the first time in years in a way.

A few days roll by, every day Anna stops by Elsa’s rooms and little by little the conversation gets longer.

One day…

“Oh Elsa, you should have seen this guy! I watched him from a balcony and his reindeer is so funny trying to walk on slick stone!”

Both women laugh at the story, happy to be talking at least.

“Elsa, these talks are really cool. I missed you a lot, I still miss you.” Anna states somberly, resting a hand palm down on the door.

Smiling at the door Elsa leans her head on it “It is nice to talk to someone again.”

“Won’t you please come out?” Anna asks quietly, trying not to scare the woman off.

“Not today, Anna.” Elsa replies with a sad voice.

 

~1 week later~

 

A knock on Anna’s door early in the morning abruptly woke her, stumbling to the door she tries to manage her hair.

“Who is it?”

“It’s Kai, you’re highness I have a letter for you.” The man replies.

Opening the door she snatches the letter and shuts the door quickly, she notices the seal of another kingdom and thought it was odd they were sending her something.

Opening the letter, she sits down to read it; it read:

To Anna Princess of Arendelle,

The kingdom of Spain regret to inform you that after the ship holding your parents departed from our docks. A terrible storm hit the seas, the ship has fallen to the waves of the sea along with all lives on board. We are terribly sorry for your loss and if you ever need anything please contact us, our kingdom is here if you need us…

The paper gets crumpled into a shaking hand as Anna screams into the emptiness of her room; then collapses on her bed sobbing.

Down the hall Elsa hears the cry and without thinking she runs out of her room and down the hall to Anna’s.

Opening and pushing the door open she sees the one thing in her life she loves falling apart in sobs holding a piece of paper.

She makes her way to the bed and sits down pulling a crying Anna into her lap and strokes the young woman’s back.

“Anna what is it…what’s wrong?”

Anna doesn’t even realize its Elsa holding her, all she does is hand over the paper and wraps her arms around the waist of whoever it was holding on for dear life as she cries.

The blond quickly reads the letter, by the end tears are falling endlessly from her face; her arms tighten around the redhead as they both cry together.

Not too long after and both were quiet, Elsa looks around and cringes at the ice coating the walls and the snowflakes that gently caressed both women’s faces.

She knew she should leave but now that she was holding Anna in her arms, she didn’t want to let go.

The room was freezing and the redhead was starting to shiver, Elsa grabs the blankets and wraps them around both of them to try and help the princess get warmer.

“E-elsa?”

Hearing her name, she looks down at a wide eyed Anna.

“Hi”

“H-hi…you’re in my room…” Anna still couldn’t believe Elsa was in her room again.

“Yeah I am, though wasn't this our room?”

Looking around Anna nods, then notices the ice and snow “Whoa where did this come from?” She slowly sat up and giggles as a snowflake lands on the tip of her nose.

“Oh um, it’s f-from me…” Elsa says trailing off, she looks at her hands and notices in her rush she never put gloves on, but Anna was okay even with her touching her.

“Is this why you stayed away from me?” Anna asks as she snuggled back in the blankets and against Elsa, relishing in the contact.

“One of the reasons…you don’t mind?” the blond asks a bit nervous, her powers seemed to not effect Anna in a bad way, but that isn’t what she was worried about; being this close to Anna was just doing things to her.

Shaking her head Anna smiles and snuggles more “This is pretty cool, so you can like control ice and stuff?”

“And stuff” Elsa states with a laugh but then gulps when Anna sits up and their faces were mere inches apart.

The redhead’s eyes were darting from Elsa’s eyes to her lips.

“Elsa ya know how we have been talking?”

“Uhh yeah?”

“Well…” Anna is now nervous and clasps her hands together under the blankets, “I’ve kind of always…”

Elsa waits patiently, seeing Anna is having a hard time and rests a cool hand over the redhead’s and squeezes in reassurance.

“I like you”

Smiling Elsa doesn’t quite connect the dots as she replies, “Well I like you too, we’re best friends.” 

As she spoke the words she saw the look in Anna’s eyes, she knew that look or at least thinks she knows what that look meant, “Oh…OH!” 

Taking the realization as the blond did not reciprocate her feelings, she begins to unwrap the blankets to get up, that is until a slightly cold hand grabs hers.

“Anna wait, please”

The pleading voice of Elsa kept the redhead from leaving, as she searched blue eyes for an answer.

“You like me, like like me?” Elsa asks with a shy smile.

“Yes, very much even when you wouldn’t talk to me, I liked and still like you that way.” Anna was starting to wonder if the older woman actually liked her.

The shy smile Elsa held grew bigger into a full blown toothy smile, “I like you too”

As soon as Elsa admitted that, the ice on the walls began to melt and disappear but the snowflakes stayed.

A small gentle flurry began, and the snowflakes looked like they were purposefully going by Anna and caressing her cheeks.

The redhead giggles at the light touches as she moves to sit with her legs under her, “Elsa I…”

A single finger pressed on the princess’ lips silencing her for a moment “Anna, even though this is a very good thing, this thing with us, and I wish I didn’t have to be the one to bring this up. However we need to plan ahead and get Arendelle in order after what has…”

The blonde couldn’t finish her sentence as fresh tears began and the gentle flurry became stronger and the snowflakes were turning into little icicles.

Noticing what was happening, Anna had an idea and even though this was not how she imagined their first kiss, her curiosity won out even with having a heavy heart from her parent’s deaths.

She leans forward and crushes her lips to the cool lips of the blond.

Instantly Elsa responds, as lips stay connected, her arms wrapping around the princess’ waist; feeling Anna’ wrap her arms around her neck at the same time.

The Storm that would have been created dissipated back into the gentle flurry from before, slowly they break apart but hold on to one another.

“We have a lot to do, I know but right now is it bad I just want to stay here in your arms and just be?” Anna asks with sad eyes.

Running fingers into the redhead’s hair and loosening the braids, Elsa gives a sad smile “Not at all, we can deal with all that stuff tomorrow.”

They pull the covers around them more and lay down, simply holding each other and taking comfort in each other’s arms as they begin to cry again over losing their parents.

TBC


	2. Relationships & COntrol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary Chapter 2: The following day the women have to their kingdom and what they are going to do. All the while exploring this new territory in the relationship between them and hoping people will be accepting of not just their relationship, but of Elsa’s powers. But what if someone else had powers to balance Elsa out…

There was a quiet knock on Anna’s door but neither woman in the bed stirred, another knock was made before Lucy came in and shut the door quietly.

She had gone to Elsa’s room first like she always had but the princess was not there, so she decided to wake Anna.

As she turns around a quiet gasp leaves her mouth at the sight before her.

Anna was curled up in Elsa’s arms with her head tucked right under the older woman’s chin; as for Elsa, she had her arms wrapped protectively around the redhead as if her life depended on hanging onto her.

Lucy watches a few seconds longer before quietly moving to the window and shoving the curtains back to let the light in.

Both women in bed groan at the light, Anna curls more into the blond, while Elsa wraps her arms tighter around the redhead and curling more around her.

Shaking her head, Lucy walks up and gently touches Elsa’s shoulder through the blankets and shakes “Princess it’s time for you both to get up”

Elsa moves an arm to get rid of the irritating thing shaking her shoulder, which made Lucy gasp again in shock; because Elsa did not have her usual gloves on.

“Go away, we’re tired…” the tired and very inelegant-like voice states groggily.

“Princess Elsa, you and Princess Anna have a lot to do today.” The woman’s voice was sterner.

Finally Elsa opens an eye, then both shoot open wide seeing Lucy in her…no Anna’s room, quickly sitting up she didn’t mean too but Anna was pushed over.

The redhead groans and scoots back up against the blond, arms going around her waist and hugging tightly, “Don’t go Elsa please…”

Lucy doesn’t move hearing the pleading tone but also hearing something else in the redhead’s voice.

Elsa quickly stops pulling away and gathers Anna in her arms, completely forgetting they are not alone, she places a kiss very close to Anna’s mouth.

“I’m not going Anna, I’m here”

This seemed to quiet the younger woman, who just smiles and rests her head on Elsa’s chest snuggling in.

Lucy begins to chuckle, seeing Anna’s head buried between the blonde’s breasts was an interesting sight; however the chuckling stopped when she received an uncertain glare from Elsa.

“Lucy…this is” sighing Elsa shrugs, Lucy knew of her powers and well not like Lucy would be all too shocked, “This is pretty much exactly what it looks like.”

Elsa begins to blush, her fair skin turning rosy which was a stark contrast to her porcelain skin.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Lucy smiles and pats a blanketed knee “Princess, far be it for me to judge, are you happy?”

“She better be” came a mumbled voice from between Elsa’s cleavage.

Both women look to Anna, who now had one eye open and seemed to be very much awake.

Grinning Elsa begins to comb her fingers through Anna’s hair as she looks into Lucy’s eyes “Yes, very happy for this anyway…”

The room gets quiet as Elsa holds back the tears that now threatened to fall.

It seems Anna saw and sat up, caressing the blonde’s cheek gently “We’ll get through this”

Lucy looks a bit confused, which is until she sees a piece of paper discarded at eth end of the bed; picking it up she scans it.

Her words catch in her throat as the servant/maid tried not to cry, until she felt two pairs of arms wrap around her.

Looking to the two princesses who were giving her a hug, but she was shocked Elsa was touching her.

Elsa smiles sadly, “We’ll get up and get ready, please don’t tell anyone yet” 

The statement had a double meaning that Lucy didn’t miss, nodding she stands “Of course, I’ll get…get breakfast ready for you.”

She stood to leave, but suddenly turns around and hugs both young women consequences be damned.

Happily both princesses hug back and then watch as Lucy leaves shutting the door behind her.

After a few minutes Elsa rises from the bed and grabs her robe, pulling it on she looks at Anna, “All my clothes are in my room, I better go get dressed but I’ll be back as soon as I am.”

Anna nods and smiles when Elsa leans over and gives her lips a small peck, “Elsa…we will get through this right?”

Straightening up Elsa nods “We will, in time. I love you Anna see you in a bit.”

The redhead watches the blonde leave, then quickly gets up however she may be quick but her feet were caught in the blanket; making her fall face first into her plush rug.

“GAH!”

She blows hair out of her face and untangles her feet moving to stand she apparently didn’t see her shoes and fell lover again.

“REALLY!?!”

She yells to the empty room, deciding to just lay there for a few minutes.

Time goes by and she hears her door creak open, turning on her side Anna smiles seeing Elsa walk back in fully clothed, but something was different.

“I see you haven’t got dressed yet,’ the blond states sauntering to the bed and sitting on the edge with a grin on her face.

“Well I uhhh tripped and gave up, I will be going about the castle like this today.” Anna states trying not to laugh.

“Hmmm I wouldn’t mind, but I rather not have everyone else see you in almost nothing” 

“Almost nothing?” Anna asks curiously, until she looks at herself and blushes a deep red, her robe had fallen to her waist leaving her topless.

Quickly she tries to pull her robe up, but a pale hand stops her and instead helps her to her feet.

“Anna, nothing to be ashamed of…” Elsa takes a moment to admire the young woman’s upper body, “Definitely nothing to be ashamed of.”

Anna wonders if she could blush any deeper, but as soon as the blond said that the older woman steps away towards the closet and pulls out a dress for the redhead to wear.

“Since it’s spring, a green dress?” Elsa asks over her shoulder, before turning with a dark green dress in hand.

Anna was not used to Elsa being so, not Elsa but liked it; then finally she sees it Elsa’s hair.

It wasn’t up in a tight bun, it was down turning into a braid over the blonde’s left shoulder with the top loose and kind of going back all spikey. 

Not to mention she was in a cool blue dress that had a slit to the knee, and did the dress sparkle a bit?

“Elsa…you look different…” Anna sighs out, seeing the uncertainty in Elsa’s eyes, quickly adds “A good different!”

Smiling Elsa hands the dress to Anna, “Thank you, new beginnings right?”

Nodding Anna moves to the side of the bed and begins to dress, while Elsa looks for shoes as well as looking at her old room.

“So many things are going to change now…” the blond states.

“What do you mean?” Anna asks making sure the dress fit properly.

“Well you will be Queen now, not sure what that will make me.” Elsa replies a bit sad, knowing she was never actually related to the two she had called her parents.

The sadness gave way to small flurry of snow swirling in the room, that was until strong arms warps around her from behind and hug her.

The swirling snow settled on the wood floor and melted away, as Anna whispers into the blonde’s neck, “You will be Queen.”

Relaxing in the embrace, Elsa shakes her head slightly “I am not from here Anna, how can I be Queen?”

Giving Elsa a squeeze, Anna moves to stand in front of her “Because you love this kingdom just as much if not more than me. Mom told me how you studied and became accustomed to the way Arendelle works and how you once stated you would die for this kingdom.”

The mention of the Queen, chokes both women up and silent tears fall; but both finding comfort in one another to be strong.

“It’s not up to us, the officiates and noblemen and women will be the deciding factors in this. Anna you are only 18 and law states 21, perhaps they may make an exception or just wait…” Elsa explains.

“Well we still have at least a few hours till’ we have to announce everything, well not everything I mean we could but we don’t have too…” Anna begins to ramble.

“We can tell them, I will let you decide my Anna.” Elsa states with a smile.

“We could wait or we could just let them see…wait what?” the redhead looks at Elsa making sure she heard right from all her ramblings.

“You can tell them about us I mean, I don’t mind, but it won’t be an easy road.”

Looping her arm with Elsa’s, the redhead smiles weakly “And when has stuff ever been easy?”

“Let’s go eat and do what we must.” Elsa says, arm in arm heading to the dining hall.

 

~Three months later~

 

“How can Elsa be Queen, she wasn’t even born here, not to mention the relationship she has with...” the man in royal green clothes trails off, then begins again “What will other kingdoms say?”

Anna was sitting at the head of a discussion getting irritated and specifically bored but that last comment caught her full attention and it pissed her off.

Everyone knew Anna was more carefree, but lately she felt like a prisoner trying to make her own case of why her girlfriend should be queen.

“ENOUGH!” Anna yells in a demanding tone to the room, the room quiets down and looks to her, “Yes, I am the rightful heir to the throne, but it would be a dishonor to put me on it! I do not have all the training like Elsa does, and she is just as much from this land as I am.”

“But other kingdoms may pull trade routes or worse…” the man speaks again, Anna keeps trying to place his name.

“Then so be it, there are many other kingdoms to do business with, the best bet for this kingdom is for Elsa to be crowned, not me.” She sighs and gets up from her seat.

“But your relationship…” a slinky man with white hair starts to speak, “It is not common especially among sisters.”

Anna looks to the white haired man ‘Isn’t he from weaseltown err Weselton?´she thought, “M’Lord, she isn’t my sister, or did you miss what this lovely gentleman said not moments ago? She was not born here, she is not my blood so it is normal. But I honestly could care less what others think of my relationship with my girlfriend.”

How much more would she have to take, they have been open about everything but that Elsa had powers; they were waiting on that one a while, so she could learn control.

Sitting back down Anna smiles, “Elsa will be queen, she will do what is right for Arendelle way better than I ever could, and I will be by her side.”

The room once again erupted in debates, but this time including Anna who was ready to fight to the death to get this for her kingdom.

 

~Private Courtyard somewhere in the castle~

 

Elsa was worried, it had been hours since Anna asked her to leave the meeting, she wasn’t sure why but she did trust the redhead.

“Ok calm keep calm, think happy thoughts…” she states out loud, moving her hands over each other in a circular motion, a small snowball forms.

Smiling she throws it up in the air and it bursts making it snow gently, closing her eyes, Elsa enjoys the feel as the small flakes fall on her face.

“Princess Anna loves when you do that, you’re Highness.” A soft voice says from behind her.

Turning Elsa sees Lucy and Kai standing at the courtyard gates, she motions for them to join her in the snow.

“I know, I do it as much as I can when I am with her. I missed out on so much, I don’t want to miss anything again.” 

“We definitely see you making up for lost time, I came to let you know the meeting is almost done but Anna hopes you would rejoin her for the end of it.” Kai states with a smile.

The blue-eyed woman looks to Lucy wondering why she was there.

“Oh, I am here to let you know you have a letter waiting in your room.” Lucy states with a warm smile.

“Thank you both, I will head back to the meeting and then see to the letter.” Elsa replies and walks past them, “Enjoy the snow!”

Kai and Lucy thank the princess and immediately start a snowball fight.

Elsa quickly made her way through the castle halls, stopping in front of two large wooden doors; taking a deep breath she pushes them open.

She expected fighting and screaming when she entered, let’s face it Anna isn’t very diplomatic; but instead the room was rather civil in the discussions.

She ignored the looks given her as she walked straight over to stand by Anna, resting a hand on the younger woman’s shoulder.

Anna instinctively rests her own hand over Elsa’s and gives it a squeeze but doesn’t let go.

Everyone in the room saw the love that radiated between both women, some feeling guilty for thinking that it was wrong while others hid their disgust.

“Alright ladies, gentleman do you have a decision?” Anna asks in a tone Elsa didn’t expect, it kind of turned her on.

The man in green, Anna finally remembers as Mr. Anderson stands, “We have decided your Highness, that in the best interest of Arendelle that Elsa become queen, with you as second in command.”

Elsa’s eyes widened looking to her girlfriend for confirmation, she receives a warm smile and a quick nod from the redhead.

“Are you all sure this is what you want?” the blond asks her eyes still wide with surprise.

“Yes you’re Highness, Anna fought hard and showed us that you are the right choice. However if anything is to happen to, you Anna takes your place.” Mr. Anderson replies.

“Then we’re done, it’s settled right?” The redhead asks impatiently.

A few delegates chuckle at the young princess, but then everyone got quiet as Elsa clears her throat.

“Well then I suggest everyone go home and the planning for the coronation will begin immediately, I am very honored and I will see you all soon.” 

The regal tone and posture Elsa had took everyone off guard, easily enough everyone regained composure bowing and exiting the hall.

As soon as the last delegate had left shutting the door, Elsa pulls Anna into her arms and kisses her with passion; after a few seconds she lets go grinning.

Anna takes a quick breath, failing to actually catch it from the sudden assault on her lips but grins goofily, “What…was…that for?”

“Because you fought for me.” Elsa states rubbing her nose against Anna’s, anyone who would have seen the display would have been shocked at the very none-stoic attitude the blond had around Anna.

“Of course I did, I love you”

The words rang in Elsa’s mind before her smile got even bigger, “I love you too, Anna.”

Pulling the woman back into another kiss, both jump when the doors open and Mr. Anderson walks back in.

He jumps back and looks down, “So sorry you’re Highness's, I had forgotten uhm my….” He points to a packet on the table.

He notices that though they had jumped apart, their arms were still around one another, “Apologies for disturbing you.”

“No need to apologize” Anna replies with a smile, “Everyone knows about us, nothing for us to be ashamed of, nor would we care.”

He nods and realizes they were just as comfortable in private as public, or at least Anna was; Elsa fidgeted a bit but seemed to draw comfort from the redhead.

“You’re Highnesses, I would like to apologize for what I said earlier, it was out of line.” 

“What do you mean what you said?” Elsa asks, wondering what Anna had to put up with after she had left the meeting hours earlier.

“Oh um, well uhh just don’t say that stuff again please, I was ready to well they say I have a good right hook…” Anna smiles half-jokingly and half warningly.

Chuckling the man nods again, “Very well Princess, I perfectly understand.” He bows and takes his leave quickly after gathering his things.

“Wait Anna, what did he say?” the blond asks not letting it go.

“He had hinted how our relationship may or may not be conventional, that’s when I kind of lost it.” Anna explains, “After that everyone was a little scared of me I think.”

Giggling Elsa hugs Anna, “Well you can be terrifying when you need to be, they probably thought they could run over you because you are so care free.”

Shrugging Anna leans into her girlfriend, “SO what did you do when you left?”

Taking the redhead’s hand, Elsa grins “Let me show you.”

The blond leads Anna through the halls and to the back of the castle where the small courtyard/garden was and stops laughing at the sight in front of her.

Now what many people realize is that Elsa doesn’t laugh a lot but when she does its loud and sometimes takes people off guard.

“Elsa what’s so fun….” Anna stops and laughs as well seeing Kai and Lucy covered from head to toe in snow from their snowball fight.

“Your Highnessess” The two reply bowing and curtsying. 

“Having fun?” Elsa asks with a raised brow.

Both were trying to look anywhere but at the two young women in front of them, “Yes”

“Oh Elsa…” Came a sing song voice from behind the soon-to-be-queen, as she turns a snowball smashes into her face blurring her vision’ all she heard was high pitched laughter.

Wiping her face off, the blond moves her hands upward and a very large snowball forms above her head, and she flings it at her girlfriend, who ducks behind a tree.

“Missed me!” Anna yells victoriously, but a little too soon as another lands right on top of her head, “OH COLDCOLDCOLDCOLD!!!!”

The young woman starts to run around the small space laughing as she tries to dodge more snowballs from the blond.

Eventually the playing turned into a snowball war, the two Princesses against Kai and Lucy; though the princesses had a little bit of an advantage when Elsa made a fort to hide in.

They were all having a blast just being there and having fun, no duties or responsibilities for a short time; until Elsa remembered the letter.

“Oh I forgot about the letter!” She jumps up and runs to the gate stopping and looking at Anna, “You coming?”

Anna was about to make a smart comment, but held it in since they were not alone; nodding she follows the blond to her room after waving at Kai and Lucy.

“So a letter?” the red head asks, sitting on the window sill and opening a window pane. 

Elsa picks up a letter that was on her desk and waves it, “Yes, it looks like it’s from the Southern Isles.”

“Wait your family?” Anna asks scooting over so Elsa could sit down.

After getting seated and having Anna conform to her side, she opens the letter, “Well here goes nothing.” 

 

She begins to read out loud:

To Princess Elsa of the Southern Isles

My daughter, I am writing to you to apologize for never staying in contact your mother and I miss you terribly and have heard about the tragedy that occurred months ago. I do hope Princess Anna is doing alright, and I am sure she will make an amazing queen. However I am writing on a more official capacity, I am sending a suitor to meet you named Hans, he is how we have chosen to hopefully be your husband when you reign over our kingdom. He will be arriving two weeks after spring starts, I do hope he meets your expectations. A month later I will arrive with your mother to see how things are going. 

How is your training coming, are you able to curb your powers to where they are completely concealed? We do hope you have been able to take control of it so that no one will see them, it is after all for the best. We love you and miss you.

~The King and Queen  
Of the Southern Isles

 

Anna snatches the letter, “Are you kidding me!?!” she exclaims loudly pacing back and forth as she looks over the letter, even looks at the back “A suitor? Oh and conceal your powers it’s for the best??!!!”

Elsa cringed and looks out the window looking hurt at her father’s words.

“This is, and pardon my language, but this is FUCKED UP!” Anna yells crumpling the letter and throwing it in the trash.

At the use of curse words, Elsa has spun her head around to look at her redheaded and apparently hot tempered girlfriend.

“Anna please, we need to stay calm and figure this out.” She out stretches a hand, and smiles when Anna accepts it and is drawn back to the window.

“Wait did it say two weeks into spring?” Anna asks counting on her fingers.

“It’s been one and a half weeks since spring started…”Elsa states quietly, “Which means he’ll be here in a couple days.”

Elsa didn’t know what to do, she didn’t want anyone but Anna; while her thoughts mulled over in her head, the wind picked up as she got even mores stressed.

Anna feels the wind and looks to her girlfriend, “Elsa…Elsa…” She nudges the blond then takes the woman’s hands, “Baby, we’ll figure out what to do. I won’t let some guy…”

Now Anna was getting upset again, neither noticed the candle that was on the desk light up; or that Anna was starting to feel extremely hot.

Both women were upset, hurt and not sure what to do but then Elsa had an idea “Let’s just be us, if this Hans doesn’t like it too bad, besides I don’t want to go back to where I was born. I belong here.”

The blond sounded very much like Anna and it made the redhead giggle, “Okay, though your parents are going to come visit…”

“They are not my parents, they gave me up long ago. My parents died three months ago, those were my parents.” Elsa said in a cold voice, but then softened it “You are my family, you are all I need.”

“Awe Elsa, you are all I need too.” Anna pulls the older woman into a big hug before peppering her face with kisses. “Let’s start planning!!!” 

 

~3 days later on the docks~

 

Prince Hans steps off his ship and onto Arendelle land, he wondered what the princess would be like and if she was as pretty as people have said.

“Welcome to Arendelle” A plump man states with a small smile and bows, “Both princesses are waiting for you at the castle.”

“Thank you.” The prince follows the man, seeing how quaint the city was and how colorful.

In the castle both Elsa and Anna were at the window watching as the prince was escorted to meet them.

“Oh he has red hair babe, you like redheads!” Anna teases the blond, “Though he looks a bit too tall.”

Shaking her head with a laugh, Elsa pulls Anna against her front and rests her chin on the shorter woman’s shoulder, “He has nothing compared to you, come let’s sit down and wait for him in the throne room.”

Giggling they both head to the small door and entered revealing the large throne room, Elsa taking the throne that used to be the king’s and Anna the one her mother used.

Only thing different was that the inside armrest’s were removed and the thrones pushed together so they sat together.

Sitting down they entwined their fingers and waited, they didn’t have to wait long.

The doors opened and Kai led the prince in, “You’re Highness's, Prince Hans from the Southern Isles.” 

The prince bows and then steps forward, “A pleasure to meet you both,” he gave his most suave smile he could muster.

Anna rolls her eyes and giggles while Elsa just shakes her head internally, “Welcome to Arendelle, I hope your stay will be a pleasant one.”

“I hope so as well Princess, if I may be shown to my room however to freshen up?” Hans asks, hoping that the blond would show him the way.

“Of course, Kai!” Elsa states loudly.

“Yes you’re Maj…you’re Highness?” 

“Please show our guest to his room so he can freshen up.”

“Of course, sir this way…” 

Hans frowns a bit and noticed the two women’s hands clasped together, “Oh I was hoping you may be able to walk with me?”

Anna sits up, “We actually have a few things we have to take care of, planning a coronation is not easy. Kai will escort you.”

The way redhead said ‘we’ spoke volumes if anyone in the room was paying attention.

“Ah yes, you are too be crowned soon then, Princess Anna?” the prince asks.

“No, I am not.” Anna states with a bright smiles and brings her girlfriends hand up and kisses the back, “Elsa is going to be crowned.”

Elsa returns the smile and blushes, “I’m sorry Prince Hans, but Anna is right we must attend to these and a few other matters. We will see you at dinner.”

Nodidng, and knowing when he is not wanted at the moment, Hans follow Kai out into the hall.

“Kai?”

“Yes, m’lord?” 

“Are the princesses close?”

“Very close sir, they have been together for almost four months.” Kai replies leading the prince to the other far end of the castle away from the shared room of his princesses.

“Wait together as in together?” Hans asks shocked, Elsa’s father never mentioned her being a lesbian.

“Yes they are, is there a problem sir?” Kai was getting annoyed with the man, Elsa and Anna clued in most of the staff as to way the man was here, and he just didn’t like the guy.

“Oh no…” He states then mumbles, “Just makes things harder”

“What was that my lord?” Kai asks as they stop in front of a rather rustic door.

“Nothing, my room?” Hans points to the door, it looked worn but sturdy.

“Yes sir, this is where you will be staying for your visit.”

“And where is Princess Elsa’s room located?”

“The princesses room is located in another part of the castle, dinner will be in two hours.” Kai bows and leaves the man to do whatever it is he needed to do.

In the Princesses room, formerly the King and Queen’s room; both women were on the bed laughing.

“He sounds sooooo snobbish!” Anna exclaims, “And not to mention what he expects”

“He does seem to be a bit old fashioned.” Elsa states between catching her breath, “hope Kai doesn’t kill him.”

“Would keep me from getting pissy if he did, but I did promise to try and behave a little.” The redhead says, “So how is the coronation/birthday planning going?”

“Finished actually.” Elsa replies.

“Wait, what? It’s only been three days!” Anna states shocked.

“Your parents had it all ready just needed to tweak it, and then it was done.” The blond smiles at eth bewildered look of her girlfriend.

“So are you going to wear a regular gown or an ice gown?”

“What do you think I should wear?” 

“Oh ice most definitely ice!” Anna states excitedly, “You look so amazing and so sexy in your ice gowns!”

“Alright, ice it is then” Elsa smiles in agreement, grabbing a glass from the bed stand and sipping some water.

“Plus I can melt it off you later with my mouth.” Anna states making the blond blush, she leans in and whispers into the older woman’s ear “and do it very very slowly”

She gently nips the ear lobe and then lays back down, her head resting on Elsa’s chest.

“Oh you little tease!” Elsa states beginning to tickle the other woman, who tharshed and tries to get away but fails.

“ELSA!! You are gonna make me pee!!!” Anna says laughing, feeling the assault slow, she returns the tickles to her girlfriend as she straddles the blonde’s hips.

Now the tickle attack was reversed but Elsa was not complaining since the beautiful woman was straddling her; instead she slips her hands underneath the skirts of Anna’s dress and rests cool hands on hot skin.

Feeling the cool touch, Anna gets a very pleasant shiver up her spine and moans softly; then she feels those hands begin to move up on her thighs then squeeze.

“Mmmmm you realize how much I love your touch?” the redhead asks, just enjoying the cool hands on her.

“I may have figured that out love” Elsa replies softly as hands knead strong thighs inching up higher at a slow pace, “I love touching you, it’s like you’re the hot to my cold.”

Removing one hand and snaking it behind Anna’s head, Elsa pulls the woman down for a deep passionate kiss, her cool tongue darting out to trace warm lips; begging for entrance.

Without thinking the redhead’s lips part, and she moans as Elsa’s tongue invades her mouth, bringing her own up to play as they fight for dominance in the kiss.

Finally Anna gave the blond control and slightly sucked on the cold tongue which drew a throaty moan from the older woman. 

Several minutes go by, and then there is a knock on the door; pulling apart the women look at the door as if it had offended them.

“Who the world could that be?” Anna asks wanting to get back to what they were doing.

Chuckling Elsa gently slid Anna off her and got up straightening her dress and making sure her lips were not too bruised.

“Who is it?”

“Prince Hans” came the reply.

Elsa turns to Anna quickly, “How the hell did he find our room?”

The redhead shrugs, “I have no idea, Kai took him to the other end of the castle.”

Elsa whisper yells, “I really don’t want to answer, get your sexy ass over here and answer it!”

Rolling her eyes again, Anna strides over to the door and Elsa looks like she is going to hide behind it.

Opening the door Anna puts on a fake smile, “Hello Prince Hans, can I help you?”

“Oh Princess Anna, I thought this was Elsa’s room…” He states, even though he knows.

Raising a brow like her blond girlfriend does at times, the redhead gives a smirk, “It is our room, and she is indisposed at the moment.”

“When may I be able to see her?” He asks trying to see if he could get any time with the woman.

“At dinner, for now I have her attention and it should be an all-out screamer.” Anna states boldly trying not to laugh at the look the prince was giving her.

Elsa puts a hand over her mouth, she knew Anna may have gone a bit far but at this moment it was pretty funny.

“Now if you will excuse me Hans, I would like to get back to what my girlfriend and I were doing before we were rudely interrupted.” 

Without waiting for a reply Anna shuts the door and Elsa immediately freezes the door shut just in case and the redhead begins to laugh.

“Anna you little vixen, didn’t have to say that!” Elsa half chided and half laughed.

“Well I am not happy he found us let alone disturbed what we were doing.” Anna huffs crossing her arms over her chest.

Seeing the adorableness that is Anna, Elsa wraps her up in her arms “Oh come on love it was funny, and we can pick up where we left off”

Melting into Elsa’s arms, Anna turns around and tiptoes to look into those pools of blue, “Then why are we standing by the door?”

In reply, Elsa easily picks up the redhead and carries her to the bed, as she drops her down there is another knock on the door, but before Elsa could even take a step towards it a light shot by her and hit the door as she turned towards it.

She blinks seeing a burn mark right in the center of the door, she sees embers still burning on the door so conjures some snow and puts it out then turns to look at a very scared girlfriend.

“Anna…?”

“I…I just got aggravated and threw my hand o-out…” Anna says, her eyes like big saucers.

Elsa looks back at the door when they hear another knock, “WHO THE HELL IS IT?!”

“Princess it’s Lucy, may I come in?” the woman says outside the door.

The blond locks eyes with the redhead, getting a nod from the smaller woman; Elsa unfreezes the door and Lucy slowly enters.

She closes the door and notices the burn mark, “Where did the fire come from?”

“Oh um that would be me?” Anna states, as Elsa sits next to her and takes her hand.

“You did that, how?” Lucy asks tracing the mark.

“Apparently our dear Anna has uhhh fire powers?” Elsa sort of asks, she feels Anna’s hands heat up and tries to help cool them a bit.

“Thank you hun” Anna states then looks ot Lucy, “Uhh so what do you need Lucy?”

“Oh yes, I saw Hans was in this hallway, did he disturb you?”

“Yeah he did, he’s a little prick.” Anna states angrily and Elsa sends almost a blast of ice to cover her hands, because they looked to be sparking.

“Oops…ok now I can understand why you stayed away so much.” The redhead states trying to calm down.

“At least you didn’t incinerate Hans when he came to our door.” Elsa states with a smile.

Chuckling Anna nods in agreement, “Imagine roast Hans, yuck.”

This made everyone laugh, and Lucy looks around “Well you will have the perfect teachers in each other, to help control both powers, though I see that you can balance each other out now the hot and cold.”

Both young women look at each other.

“Lucy is right, we can handle this love” Elsa says placing a cold kiss to Anna’s cheek.

“Mmmm yeah we’ll be okay.” The redhead grins.

“Alright well I will see what we can do about Hans getting to this room again. Kai says that you wanted to go into the forest, so he has your horses ready.” 

Lucy says smiling at how the two act around one another.

“Alright thank you Lucy, see if you can distract Hans or something, we’ll be out in a bit.” Anna says quietly.

“As you wish, see you at dinner” Lucy bows then retreats out of the room.

“So ready to ride and see what we can do away from here?” Elsa asks with a mischievous grin. “Can even see what you can with that fire of yours, I can easily snow it out”

“Oh I am so up for that!”

Anna grabs the blonde’s hands and pulls her to the door.

TBC

Hehe ok so already an update, a long update and I hope you enjoy it. Reviews are nice, please be constructive if you have criticism, if you don’t have something nice to say or constructive…why are you reading this? Anyway have fun!!


	3. Power Training & Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both women struggle with their powers in some form or another while having to deal with the irritating Hans, as well as what other things may pop up.

Deep in the forest, one woman was throwing fireballs in the air mastering size and speed as the other extinguishes each one as it nears the ground again.

The sight alone would make anyone run for their life, large masses of fire and then a large snow/ice ball collides with it; making a small combustion of particles.

“Anna try making a stream into the air.”

“How exactly?” the redhead asks, dissipating the ball of fire she had in her hand.

“Well I just think it and it happens, in a way anyway.” Elsa explains showing her with the ice that suddenly streams from her hand to the ground. “It’s great for protection, if someone is charging you.”

Elsa giggles at her girlfriends face, as she tries to focus; but before either knew a stream of fire shot out at Elsa.

“ANNA!” Elsa yells and puts up a thick ice wall to deflect and watches as the fire quickly melts half of it before the redhead is able to control it.

“SORRY!” Anna yells and shakes her hands that was a bit too hot on her hands for her liking “That was hot on my hands…”

Walking over Elsa takes the redhead’s hands in her own and ice gently coats both sets of hands; effectively cooling down Anna, as Elsa’s hands warm up a bit.

“Thank you” Anna sighs in relief, “I’ll have to get used to the heat, and again sorry didn’t mean to aim at you baby.”

Chuckling Elsa squeezes her girlfriend’s hands “It’s alright, we are both still learning quite a bit, that stream is strong though should work on that since you got fire balls down.”

“How about I aim the opposite direction?” Anna offers as they let each other’s hands go.

Elsa thinks for a moment then smiles at an idea “Actually let me give you a wall of targets.”

Moving across the open space, Elsa starts forming a large ice wall that was extremely thick so it would take a lot of heat to break down.

“Aim at this, that way nothing catches fire.”

“Oh this will be fun, so I aim…” Anna holds up one hand, face scrunching as she focuses and in seconds she has a stream of fire hitting the wall.

“Alright see if you can make it thinner, thicker, hotter or cooler…just see what range you have.” Elsa says as she walks to stand beside the redhead watching.

Anna begins to experiment, the stream gets thin, then she makes it thicker even making it a lot hotter to where Elsa had to ask her to cool it down.

“Getting a bit hot hun?” the redhead asks with a grin.

“Just a bit, I would like to try something with you, if that’s okay?” the blond states, as she looks at the target, gauging it.

“What do you want to do?” Anna asks curiously.

“Combine our two elements”

“Combine them, how would we do that?”

Elsa turns back to Anna, “Not actually sure, but I do have an idea…here”

Elsa moves to stand directly behind Anna, looking over her shoulder as her arm rests on top of Anna’s.

“Ok now think a stream and just let it go.” Elsa explains, as she sees Anna do it, she does as well; what happened next amazed both women.

The fire and ice seemed to braid together, working together as they raced toward their target; the perfect unity of hot and cold working together.

As it hit the ice wall, shards of ice went flying as the wall was obliterated.

Quickly both stop and Anna raised a fire wall on instinct to protect them from the shards of ice, afterwards the wall dissipated.

“Wow” Anna breathes, looking over at her girlfriend and wondering what was going through her mind, “Elsa?”

“That was amazing, and you brought a wall up without practice, it was like…”

“Like instinct?”

“Exactly like instinct baby, I think we got a good handle for today.” The taller woman smiles and whistles for the horses, who quickly come trotting up.

“Let’s head back, dinner will be soon and we should keep our guest waiting.”

Anna mounts her horse, then holds the reigns as the blond mounts hers, “Ready?”

Receiving a nod, Anna spurs her horse into a full gallop, “RACE YA!!”

“ANNA!” Elsa spurs her horse and shakes her head grinning, ‘little minx!’ she thought as she races to catch up.

 

~In the castle grounds~

 

Prince Hans began exploring the castle after being rejected at the Princess’ room, however he learned that many areas were off limits; given the guards that shoved him into a another direction.

He wasn’t sure how but he had to somehow get some alone time with the blond, but the redhead seems to think that is not such a good idea.

Leaning on a window sill overlooking the forest to the back, he saw how the mountains with snow caps gave way to the green forest at the bottom; he also noticed a group of men that had a sled full of ice.

“Ice harvesters…” He says to himself out loud, he scans the rest of the forest opening, noticing what looked like dust coming towards the castle.

Within seconds two large Norwegian horses gallop out of the forest and into the castle private stables, platinum hair and red hair flowing behind the two riders as they seem to race towards their made up finish line.

He blinks for a second as the blond seemed to flick her wrist and a gust of wind pushed her and her mount in front of the redhead; but then the redhead did something that looked like sparks and they were tied crossing over into a corral.

‘Elsa likes to ride, hmmm perhaps I can issue a small challenge. Even if Anna joins could easily lose her.” He thought to himself as his lips curved into a smug grin.

He assumes that dinner will be served soon, so heads to his room to change into something a bit more regal that may hopefully gain him some attention.

Down in the stables the princesses were brushing down their horses, “That was a lot of fun Elsa, maybe we can do it more often after dork is gone.”

The blond smiles, “Yeah, with him around its going to be hard. Oh and you cheated on that race.”

“So did you” Anna replies patting the horse’s neck and giving it a carrot.

“Caught that did you?” the blond rubs her horses muzzle and produces a few cubes of sugar.

Anna chuckles moving behind her girlfriend and wrapping arms around her waist, “I sure did, that is why I cheated.” She peppers the back of the woman’s neck with kisses.

“Mmm Anna, we should go get ready for din…” Elsa loses her voice as the redhead turns her around and kisses then nips the pulse point in her neck.

“And why should we be on time?” the redhead asks between nipping and kissing up the blonde’s slender neck, stopping at her lips.

Elsa groans as the redhead makes her walk backwards till she was up against the stable door, closing her eyes as her girlfriend pushes her body as close as possible.

“I…have no reply to that.”

Grinning Anna licks her lips as she rests her hands on the older woman’s hips, she closes the distance between their lips, relishing now that the blonde’s lips were ice cold, she begins to heat up just a bit.

Elsa’s eyes closed and hands move to rest on slender strong shoulders as they kiss, and feeling Anna heat up made the kiss feel even more intense as she tries to cool off just a bit.

A new fight for dominance began as each women either tried to hotter or cooler but both wanting more and not getting enough.

Suddenly Elsa exerts some strength making them change positions, never breaking the kiss as a hand finds it’s hold on the back of the redhead’s neck.

Anna squeaks in surprise but quickly relaxes back into the embrace of the other woman; she knew they would be late for dinner now.

“You Anna dear, are going to be the death of me, but I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Elsa states before picking the princess and helping her warp strong legs around her waist.

“Yeah baby but what a way to go…” Anna replies before their lips crash back together.

 

~In the dining hall~

 

“Would you like more wine, my Lord?” a server asks the prince for about the tenth time.

Hans waves him off, they told him they wouldn’t start serving the food until both princesses were present to enjoy the meal; that was an hour ago.

He was lost in his internal complaining when the doors opened and they finally entered; albeit looking a bit disheveled and had not changed since there ride.

Quickly the prince stands and bows, “Greetings your Highness'.”

They both notice Hans in a royal white outfit and internally roll their eyes.

Both Curtsy and take their seats, right next to one another at the head of the table, then Hans notices Kai and Lucy join them at the table.

“Excuse me this is dinner for royalty.” He states in a regal tone he thought was appropriate.

Lucy and Kai look at him then to their princesses confused.

“Hans, Lucy and Kai are dear friends to both of us, we treat them like family.” Elsa states as servers began to bring out the feast that would be dinner.

“My apologies highness, won’t happen again.” The prince quickly apologizes and sits down.

Anna scowls but smiles before the prince could see, “Please remember that while you are here.”

Hans nods as he picks up his goblet of wine, “I wish to thank you for allowing me to visit, and that I hope we can get to know one another soon.” 

Elsa smirks and lifts her glass with a small nod, “Thank you.”

Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Anna reach for some wine and grabs her hand “Not till’ you are of age dear.”

“Just one glass love, please?” Anna whispers with pleading eyes.

‘Don’t use the…damn it she is using the eyes’ Elsa thought before pouring a glass for Anna and handing it to her, “Just this one babe, want you coherent later.”

Grinning Anna happily takes the drink and sips, “Mmmm so good.”

Han’s watches in disgusted fascination as the two interact, one moment Elsa is almost like a mother but then turns it off and becomes the loving girlfriend again.

“Did you have a nice afternoon ladies?” the prince asks as he begins to dig into his meal.

“It was eventful” Elsa replies, she notices that the prince never actually looks at Anna, just her, “and did you have a good afternoon?”

“Indeed, I explored the castle a bit, the library is one of the larger I have ever seen.”

“It’s one of our favorite places to be when we are not outside.” Anna states before taking another bite.

“I see, and was that you two riding back from the forest earlier?” Hans asks, “That was some race”

Elsa sips her wine, “Yes, we like to ride together. Go out and just enjoy nature as it were.”

“Perhaps we may have a race you’re highness sometime while I am here.” He offers, setting down his own glass.

Anna was about to say something but Elsa drops a hand and places it on her leg keeping her quiet.

“That would be nice, say in two days around noon we can have a race?” Elsa offers the challenge easily enough, but leaves out that Anna would be in it.

“That sounds wonderful!” the redheaded prince replies with a smile, “I guess I better brush up on my riding tomorrow.”

“Why doesn’t Anna show you the route we usually race so you are acquainted with it before the race?” Elsa suggests, almost laughing when the redhead tries not to spit out the wine she just started to drink.

“Wait what?” Anna asks confused, wondering what Elsa was up too.

“Well I have a meeting with Mr. Anderson tomorrow and Hans will have to be at least somewhat prepared if it is to be fair…” Elsa states with a slightly raised brow to Anna.

Anna stares into blue eyes for a moment then it clicks in her head, “Oh…OH! Yes of course, if you wish love I can show him the route.”

Elsa nods and looks back to the prince, “It’s settled then, Anna will show you the route and then you can practice it. Did you bring a horse with you or do you need one of ours?”

Hans sets his napkin down missing the mischievous glint in both women’s eyes, “I brought my own, so I’ll be riding him.”

‘Perfect’ Both Anna and Elsa thought.

They continue dinner until the redhead rises, “Excuse me, I just remembered something I needed to do.”

Leaning over she places a soft kiss on Elsa’s lips, pulling back she winks at the blonde and without even recognizing Hans; she leaves.

Elsa sat there for a moment with her eyes closed after the kiss, licking her bottom lip that Anna decided needed to be a little hotter than usual.

When she opens her eyes, she jumps in her seat seeing Hans had taken over the seat Anna vacated.

“I’m sorry, did I startle you?” he asks relaxing in the chair.

“A little bit, please move back to your seat, that’s Anna’s” the blond states, when the prince didn’t even look like he was going to move she clears her throat, “Now prince Hans”

“Alright” He moves back to his seat, “So earlier Anna said something about you being crowned Queen?”

“Yes, on my birthday I am being crowned Queen of Arendelle.” The blond states, a bright smile forming on her lips, “Anna fought hard for me to be Queen, even though I wasn’t born here.”

“But you have a kingdom you are an heir too already, why rule here?” the prince asks.

“No, I don’t consider the Southern Isles my home. This is my home, I grew up here and I love it, I love the people.” Elsa explains as she sips her glass of wine again.

“So you don’t want to go back at all?” Hans was a bit surprised, and wondered if her parents knew.

Setting an empty glass down and then standing, Elsa gives a weak smile “Why would I want to go back, when everything and everyone I love is here?”

Hans looks at her with a curious face, he wasn’t expecting that let all one everything else he has witnessed since he got here.

“I do have to say, Princess Elsa you are most definitely one of a kind.”

“Thank you, now excuse me I need to make sure some things are ready for tomorrow.” She stands, giving a small bow of her head and leaves the hall.

Hans stands as the princess leaves, “Well if not the southern isles, Arendelle is just as good.”

He grins as he makes his way back to his room.

 

~In the Ballroom~

 

Anna was actually venting a bit, making sure not to singe anything she keeps forming fireballs and making them fly around before making them disappear.

She had a pretty good idea of what her girlfriend wanted her to do, and she was perfect to give the ‘wrong’ route for the race.

She creates another fireball, then looks at it with an idea; she thinks of an image in her head and then moves her fingers as if making it with the fire.

After a few minutes she smiles as a phoenix is now sitting in her hand, tossing it up it starts to fly around the room; she pulls her sleeve up and the bird then perches on her arm harmlessly.

“What should I name you?” She asks the bird, before she could think of a name something cold came flying by her head and the phoenix took off after it.

A bird of fire and a bird of ice flew around the ballroom as Elsa comes to stand next to the woman she loves, “How about one Aren and the other delle?”

Anna smiles at the idea, “and together Arendelle”

“Indeed” Elsa watches the redhead watch the birds, watching how the woman’s face lit up and showed emotion, “Do you know how beautiful you are?”

Taking Elsa’s hand, Anna looks over at her, “Well you are beautifuller, I mean more beautiful.”

Giggling Elsa pulls the woman closer, “If you say so.”

They stand together watching their creations fly, then Elsa opens a window with a gust of air; allowing the birds to go out into the night sky.

Quickly they both run to the window and watch Aren and Delle make loops and disappear from sight.

“I do hope they come back.” Anna states as she closes the window.

“I’m sure they will, you ready for tomorrow?”

“Well I assume you want me to show him one of the more confusing routes?” Anna sits on a bench and blows on her palms.

Sitting down next to her love, Elsa makes an ice-flake and sets it in Anna’s hands, “Yeah, the one you used to really confuse the crap out of that young prince that one time?”

“Thanks, and oh that one he actually almost broke his neck on that, you sure?”

“Oh yes, I’m sure if he broke something no one would care, Hans that is.” Elsa chuckles, “Plus you mastered all the routes and you will be in the race too.”

“Will I now?”

“Oh please, a race and you are not in it when I am” Elsa states sarcastically, “No such thing, plus you would weasel in anyway.”

“True but I was thinking of letting you whoop his ass, be way worse for that ego of his.” Anna replies resting her head on Elsa’s shoulder.

“Really, you are going to let me race a man we don’t know into a forest all alone and who knows how long the race will take?”

“Oh no, the race will take about half an hour, well for you. If Hans comes back in two hours will be shock to me.” 

A grinning Anna says as she absentmindedly plays with the blonde’s skirt.

Laughing Elsa pats Anna’s thigh then slowly rises not to jar the woman’s head too badly, “Then it should be very interesting, I need to go speak with Kai, see you in our room in a bit?”

Standing up Anna kisses Elsa sweetly on the lips, “Count on it.”

“Alright, see you later love.” Elsa hugs and then for good measure gives the redhead another kiss, “Don’t get into too much trouble while I’m gone.”

Sticking her tongue out at Elsa Anna laughs.

“Oh careful sweetheart, you better use it later or lose it.” 

The laughter stops as the blond disappears quickly after that zinger.

“Ooooo she is so gonna get it later!” She yells into the empty ballroom with a chuckle.

Anna decides to head to the library before heading to their room.

Down in the kitchen, Elsa was pacing back and forth as Kai tries to calm her down.

“Princess, he has no chance if Anna is taking him on that crazy route, what has you so worried?” the man asks as he puts some things away.

“My parents are coming in a few weeks, I really don’t know what to do about them. Though they have never been parents to me.” 

Elsa sighs and steals a small pastry as she sits down, “What would you do?” she takes a bit of the pastry.

“Well I would tell them the truth, you won’t lose anything because as you said they never really were your parents. Besides what are they going to do take away a kingdom you never wanted?” 

Kai says as he puts the pastries away that Elsa didn’t take.

“That is true, not like they can tell me what to do, I am almost twenty one and will be Queen here.”

She takes another bite, “Well after tomorrow I need you to keep Hans at a distance minus meals.”

Kai looks at her with a raised brow, “Why is that?”

“Well Lucy told you about Anna right, her powers?”

“Yes, her fire to your ice.”

“Yes, well she gets angry quick and well may result in roast Hans…her words not mine” Elsa says with a chuckle finishing off the pastry.

“That would be interesting but yes rather messy I would assume. Is it wise to have Anna show him the route than if he agitates her so?”

“I’m counting on it actually, just in case something happens she will already have something to use as fuel.” The blond explains.

“Ahh ammunition to defend and protect.”

“Yes, thank you for listening Kai, you and Lucy are very special to me…to us” She rises and gives the man a hug, which they were finally used to receiving from her.

Hugging back he smiles, “You are family Princess, now get you do not want to be here watching me clean up.”

Laughing Elsa waves and disappears out the door.

 

~a few hours later~

 

Elsa was lying in bed squirming as Anna tortured her with kisses, both women had come back striped and fell right into bed.

The redhead was slowly kissing up her inner right leg, it felt like it would take her ages to get to her goal; but the hot kisses that were left behind were just as torturous.

Every time Anna kissed skin, she left an imprint in heat, so it felt like her lips were still there as she continued her journey; this was driving the blond insane.

“Anna…” Elsa moans as a hand moves into red hair trying to tug her up a bit faster.

Giggling Anna nips the woman’s inner thigh, “Yes dear?” she props her head up on the blonde’s stomach, all the while fingers are still making trails up and down the woman’s leg.

“Anna please…no teasing tonight” Elsa states catching what breath she could.

Not saying anything, simply grinning Anna dips her head between two pale thighs; a tongue darts out and pushes between soaking wet folds.

Both women moan, Elsa for the amazing feeling of her lovers tongue and Anna for the amazing taste of the woman she loves.

Elsa’s slender fingers dig into blankets as she feels a warm tongue flicking over her clit, causing he rhips to buck of their own accord, “Ohhhmmmm fuck”

Flicking her lover’s clit once more, Anna wraps her lips around it and suckles gently remembering what Elsa had challenged her right when they entered their room.

‘Bet ya can’t make me cum without penetration my ass’ Anna thought as she sucks a bit hard, as hands roam over perfect porcelain skin.

About now Elsa was not at all regretting giving the redhead that challenge, but she didn’t think the woman would actually do it.

Her body was writhing under the young woman who seems to know her body so well.

“Anna fuck….so close!” the blond moans out as she pulls at the blankets underneath them.

This only spurs the redhead on, going back and forth between sucking and flicking faster; completely enjoying that the woman is coming undone beneath her.

Hot fingertips were making small paths over thighs and then begin to move back to lift Elsa just a little off the bed.

With a better angle, the younger woman sucks on Elsa’s clit with extreme pressure which in turn makes the blonde buck even harder, moaning loudly where the noises echo off the stone walls.

“HOLY ICE WOMAN!” Elsa screams tipping just on the edge, but not quite falling.

As if on cue Anna bites Elsa’s clit, the pleasure and pain sending her over the edge into oblivion screaming Anna’s name.

Anna doesn’t let up her assault on the woman’s clit making sure the woman gets one hell of a ride, as the blonde begins to come back down to earth Anna kisses her clit once more then sits up licking her chin.

She finally looks around to see not only ice and snow surrounding them but within the ice was a feint glow of fire; the combination of them creating fantastic ice/fire art all over the room.

“Wow…” the redhead states, looking back down at the woman who was finally breathing steady again she grins, “Challenge won love.”

Elsa’s eyes open and she laughs albeit tiredly, “Remind me… challenge you like that more often.”

Laughing Anna lays down beside the blond, and pulls her closer “Look around us baby.”

The blond looks around the room, “Did we do that?”

“Mhm, I don’t anyone else who has fire or ice…” nuzzling into Elsa’s neck and then kissing it, “We make a perfect pair.”

“Mmm that we do, now then there is something I want to try…” 

Elsa who had regained her strength flips Anna onto her back, “Let’s see if I can do the same thing!”

Anna laughs, but soon her laughs turn into guttural moans of pleasure as Elsa begins her assault.

Just down the hall…

Hans couldn’t sleep so he was wandering the halls, it so happened he wandered down the hall that housed the princesses’ rooms.

He didn’t stay long though after hearing Elsa’s moaning as he passed the door, “I may want her for my own reasons but I do not need to hear that.”

He was however looking forward to the race, he would be able to get Elsa alone to talk and hopefully get something done in his favor.

All he had to do was learn the route the other princess shows him tomorrow and then he would be all set; grinning like a kid who was about to raid a candy store he begins his trek back to his room.

 

~The next morning at the stables~

 

“Morning Princess” Hans addresses Anna who was brushing her horse’s mane.

“Morning” She was still a bit tired and sore from the night before, which made her smile thinking about it, “Sleep well Hans?”

“Very well after I took a walk, you?” He asks leading his horse out of the stables.

“Slept very well, when I actually got to sleep that is.” She smirks leaving her horse to be saddled and bridled. “That stallion is very pretty, name?”

“Edward, I named him after one of my brothers.” He states putting the bridle on, “How about your horse, she looks sturdy.”

“That’s because he is, his name is Aaron.” A stable hand brings out her horse and she quickly mounts, “ready to learn the route?”

Hans finished securing the saddle and mounts, “Lead the way you’re Highness.”

Commanding her horse, Anna leads the way to the starting point, “This is the start the edge of the stable grounds, from here you go up into the forest to the left…”

She urges her horse into a trot, when she sees Hans follow she goes into a slow gallop, all the while telling him to watch out here or there and what paths are part of the race route.

Hans listened, asking questions here and there, he noticed this route wasn’t the safest, but he assumed they liked a little danger to their fun as he continued to follow and listen.

 

~Back at the Castle~

 

Sitting in the throne room, Elsa was listening to some of the people of Arendelle and what worries they have for the upcoming year.

Such as enough grain, food and clothing as well as what the Queen has planned once she is crowned.

She knew this was part of her job, and she loved being help to help those who turn to her for it, but sometimes she rather be somewhere else.

“You’re Highness, Mr. Anderson is here to speak with you.” Kai whispers to her from off to the side.

“Thank you Kai, thank you everyone for coming, I will see to it that the resources are available to you as well as see about the new additions.” 

The people smile and thank her as they file out of the throne room.

As soon as it was clear, Mr. Anderson enters, “You’re Highness.”

He bows then straightens up, “Thank you for seeing me.”

“Welcome back Mr. Anderson, what can I help you with?” Elsa asks sitting up straighter.

“I heard you have a royal visitor from your homelands?” He inquires wanting to make sure.

“Indeed, however I consider Arenedelle my homeland now.”

“Yes of course, if I may ask…is the guests name Hans?” the man was hoping it wasn’t.

“Matter a fact it is, do you know something I need to know Mr. Anderson?” Elsa asks, her voice taking a colder tone, and the air in the throne room drops a few degrees.

“May I step closer your Highness please?”

“Yes you may.”

He moves closer and drops his voice, “He is the youngest brother of twelve, from what I hear he was searching for you and spoke to your par…the King and Queen of the Southern Isles, saying that he was interested in you.”

Elsa leans forward a bit as she listens, “Please continue.”

“He is manipulative and will do anything to get a throne, be it the Southern Isles kingdom, or even Arenedelle if it comes to that. He wants to rule and take the short cut.”

The man finishes and steps back.

“This is quite interesting, Mr. Anderson are you needed back any time soon with your family?” the blond asks while her brain went a mile a minute.

“No, I planned to stay a few days in the city and relax.”

“Please be our guest here, I would like to have you around as Hans is here, he is racing against me tomorrow.” She sits up again, “Anna is showing him the racing route as we speak.”

“Please be careful, if he wants you, he will do everything he can to get you….even if you are taken.” The man says with complete sincerity in his voice.

“We will, will you accept my invitation to stay here?”

“Yes your Highness, I would be honored.”

“Great! I’ll have some men pick up your things, and I will show you where you will be staying.” She gets up and walks down the few steps and the man follows her through the large doors.

 

~Back at the Stables a few hours later~

 

“You ride very well Princess.” Hans compliments as they both take gear off the horses, “Who taught you how to ride?”

Anna smiles weakly, “My father did, and then Elsa when we reconnected,” she puts the tack away and begins brushing her horse who neighs happily.

“I am sorry about your parents, must have been difficult” the prince states as he too brushes his horse.

“Thank you, it was but we got through it together.” Anna replies finishing and putting the brush away, patting the horse’s neck as she leaves the stall.

“We?” the prince inquires as he follows her.

“Elsa and myself, we went through it together, she was close with my parents as well hit us both hard.” Anna explains as they walk back into the castle, “Don’t know what I would do without her.”

Hans made note that if somehow he could get Elsa away, Anna may fall apart and he might be able to use that to his advantage.

“Well I am glad you had one another, sisters are good that way.” He states matter-of-factly.

“Excuse me Hans, let me makes this very clear, we are NOT sisters.” Anna states her voice taking a drastic turn towards ice cold.

“But you two were raised together as sisters, I assume many look at you both as such,” He defends.

Anna’s hands form fists as she feels the heat inside her rise, fighting herself as she grits out between white teeth “She is my best friend, my confidant and my love…she is not my sister.”

The prince notices the tenseness of the young woman’s body, what he didn’t know is how close she was to just letting him get roasted a bit.

“Well I can say this, it’s unnatural.” He smirks inwardly at getting under Anna’s skin.

“Prince Hans, do not over step here, because you do not know what I am capable of.” The redhead threatens, “You are our guest, act it!”

Before the prince could say anything else to piss her off, she veered down a small corridor to get away from the irritating man.

Hans watches as she leaves, clearly very angry but he didn’t much care; he did what he wanted to do and succeeded at getting under her skin.

With a smile on his face, he begins to go through the route the princess showed him and strategizing how he would run it.

After fleeing from the prince, Anna went to their private courtyard reserved only for four people to be allowed in.

As she enters she grabs targets from the side and sets them up, making them look suspiciously like the prince; then counted fifty paces away and turns.

Instantly a stream of fire was shot out at one of the targets, engulfing it in flames; while with the other hand she throws a fireball at the second target.

“You son of a bitch!” she yells throwing another fire ball, and then another.

What she didn’t realize was that her emotions were spreading out around her and other areas were catching fire as well almost like a fire storm.

Clouds rolled in over head as she kept firing at the targets, getting as much aggression out as possible before stopping to take a breath. 

Then went right back to firing at the targets once more.

Inside the castle, Elsa felt like something was off and not sure what but she needed to find Anna.

She excuses herself from Mr. Anderson and quickly walks out of sight, finding the dress she had created was just too difficult to run in, she turns the ice dress into ice pants and begins to run towards their room.

Suddenly she stops and changes direction running for the private courtyard, turning a corner she slams into prince Hans.

“OUCH!” The prince gruffs out before changing his demeanor seeing Elsa.

“Sorry gotta go!” Elsa states as she gets up and keeps running, a few more turns to make sure the prince didn’t follow, the blonde made it the courtyard to most of it covered in flames.

“Oh Anna…” She runs in freezing everything that was on fire, and finding Anna in the center giving hell to a couple of targets.

“Anna sweetheart what’s wrong?” the blond asks moving to the woman’s side and carefully clasping her hands to make her stop.

Anna looks up into the only eyes she ever wanted to get lost in, “Elsa?”

The blond pulls Anna closer, “Love look around you.”

The redhead looks around and shrinks away from her girlfriend, there were scorched trees all around them now covered in snow to keep the flames that had been there from spreading.

“I…I’m sorry…” Anna was too ashamed to speak or even look at the blonde, she took off into the castle towards their room.

“ANNA WAIT!” Elsa runs after her, leaving a courtyard where the ice was melting; she never realized how fast her girlfriend could run in a dress, but it was damn fast.

Anna was in the room and on the bed crying when Elsa finally caught up, she closes the door and freezes it shut so no one else could follow in, “Anna?”

She reaches out to touch the redhead, but stops when the woman flinches, “Anna please…”

“I’m so sorry…so sorry.” Anna keeps repeating, she was sitting on her hands, more upset with herself now than anything.

“Anna its ok…” Elsa sits next to her, and hesitantly wraps an arm around her shoulders, relieved when Anna leans into her.

“No its not, I set the courtyard, our courtyard on fire.” She mumbles against the blonde’s shoulder.

“Oh honey, you should have seen what I did when I was younger, it was just as bad if not worse just with ice and snow.” Elsa’s states rubbing Anna’s back.

“Really? I mean fire leaves a bit more damage?” Anna asks unsure.

“You remember that hole in the back wall of the courtyard?” Elsa asks.

“Yeah”

“That was me, and it was scary. What happened Anna?”

“Hans made me angry, calling us unnatural and that sisters shouldn’t be together, even though we are not sisters.”

Elsa knew it was a touchy subject, people always claimed they were sisters but there was honestly no relation whatsoever.

“Well how about using that anger, keep it in till you need it love. Then you can do whatever you want to him,” Elsa suggests as she nuzzles into red hair.

“It’s hard when you are not around.” Anna replies burying her face more into Elsa’s shoulder.

Boy did Elsa understand that, now that she had Anna around it was much easier to control, but when they are apart she found it almost impossible at times to control her powers.

“I know baby, we’ll keep working on it. Don’t be ashamed love, we are both still learning.” 

Now Anna looks up at a smiling Elsa, and slowly smiles in return “You are the best baby”

Elsa blushes, “I try honey.”

Anna snuggles closer, “Tomorrow when you race, I’m gonna have Aren follow you, make sure you’re safe from him.”

“Want delle to fly too?” the blonde asks with a chuckle.

“Yeah, that way if anything happens they can tell me and I come racing after you.” Sitting up Anna relaxes more and scoots closer.

“Alright, and you showed Hans the more dangerous route that looks like I’ll be taking but not right?” the blond asks as she slides off the bed and begins to undress.

Anna watches for a moment as Elsa melts away the now pants and top revealing nothing underneath; causing Anna to drool a bit.

“You gonna undress or sit there catching flies all night?” Elsa asks as she walks by and uses a finger to shut the younger woman’s mouth, then whispers “Come to bed baby.”

Anna couldn’t get her clothes fast enough, causing her to be a bit clumsy and fall into bed once she got her slip off.

Elsa laughs and pulls her under the covers, two bodies snuggling and fitting like two perfect puzzle pieces together.

“Mmmmm I love this…” Anna states with a yawn.

“So do I baby” the blond replies trying not to yawn but fails, “I love you Anna, sweet dreams.”

“Sweet dreams baby, I love you too” 

Anna rests her head on Elsa’s chest curling into her, while the blond wraps her arms protectively around the younger woman; her own body curling in on the redhead as they fall asleep.

 

TBC

Hope you enjoyed, more coming soon!!!


	4. Race Day & reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Race Day, who will win, and what may happen?

It was race day and Anna was getting annoyed with her lover’s pacing about the room; she’d been doing it for the past hour.

“Elsa baby, come on it won’t be a hard race.” Anna says with a sigh, “I mean I showed him the most confusing, not to mention most dangerous, route we have.”

“No Anna, that’s not it.” The blond replies frustrated, “I have a feeling Hans is going to try and pull something during the race.”

“You are not the only one…” Anna mutters under her breath, she looks out the window to see the horses being readied, “It’s almost time, do you want me to follow behind to make sure nothing happens?”

Elsa walks up behind the redhead and wraps her arms around the woman’s shoulders and kisses her neck.

“No, if I need help Aren and Delle will come to you.” 

Anna nods with a small smile as the two named birds flew by their window, “Alright, I’ll still have my horse ready, if I feel uneasy I’m coming after you.”

“Deal, alright let’s head down there.” 

Both women walk out into the hall and towards the exit closest to the stable that is until they heard footsteps behind them and turned.

Following them in gaudy riding attire was Hans, his outfit was black and green with frills on the collar and sleeves of the jacket.

“Morning your highness’, ready to race Princess?” he asks, eyes pinned to the dark blue riding outfit Elsa was wearing.

It hugged her figure, showing her curves and enhancing them.

‘Is she sparkling?’ he asks himself seeing the shimmer in her outfit.

“Yes I am…” Elsa begins to reply when she feels Anna wrap an arm around her waist protectively.

The redhead’s face was neutral but her body language was screaming that the interloper better watch himself; Hans didn’t miss it either.

“Good, I look forward to seeing who wins.” He walks up extending an elbow to Elsa, who instead wraps her arm around Anna’s shoulders and begins to walk again.

“Oh I have no doubt of the outcome Prince Hans, I’m a very good rider.” The blond states as they exit the castle, walking into the stable area.

Three horses were waiting, Han’s horse as well as Elsa’s and Anna’s.

“Is Princess Anna riding as well?” he asks patting his horse’s nose.

“No, however she will be ready for any emergencies. She knows exactly how much time it takes to run the course, so if we do not show up she will come looking for us.”

There was a hidden warning in her words, which she hopes the prince hears.

“Ahh are you sure she can handle trouble if it comes up?” the prince mounts and moves to the starting/finish line.

Elsa raises a brow but doesn’t answer as she turns to Anna and whispers, “If anything happens…”

“Elsa nothing is going to.” Cold lips capture warm ones, silencing any debate as Elsa pulls her love close; then pulls her head back just enough to talk.

“If anything happens, I know you will do what is right. I love you Anna.” 

Anna nods staying quiet, when Elsa turns to mount her horse the redhead pulls her back for another kiss; they only pull away when Hans clears his throat.

“Be safe, and bet your sexy ass I will find you if you don’t come back.”

Elsa nods, turning she mounts her horse and moves to the finish/starting line.

Anna moves off to the side, “Alright the rules. One don’t hurt the other rider, be courteous. This may be a race but no need for poor sportsmanship. Two don’t try anything to the other rider, just race and come back to the finish line, preferably in one piece. Three have fun…any questions?”

Both riders shake their heads.

“Alright on my count of three it begins.” Anna waits a moment which earned her a playful glare from Elsa. “One…two…three!”

Both riders take off into the forest, Elsa decided to slow down just a tad allowing the prince to take the lead; if she can make him think he is winning she can drop back and go the correct route without being seen.

So far it seemed to be working, as Hans looks back at her with a smirk taking off even faster; she makes a play at looking a bit annoyed and about to run after him till he turns left at the corner.

Grinning the blond goes right where Hans went left and knew that he would get lost for a good long while, but she wanted to get back as fast as possible so she spurred her horse on.

Anna watched as the two rode off and then smiled as she saw their birds follow; all she had to do was wait since her horse was saddled she decided to just walk around the stable yard a bit.

Mounting her horse she begins walk around a bit.

In the forest Hans looks back and notices Elsa was nowhere in sight, ‘Did I give her the slip?’ he wonders as he turns around and stops.

The path he is on looks like the one Anna took him through yesterday, he doubles back and notices hooves going the opposite direction of where he went.

“Oh you sneaky lil…” He spurs his horse on and gallops down the other path.

Elsa was a good fifteen minutes ahead of Hans, she was easily weaving the path and came to a small opening where she slows down for a moment; there was a small pond so she allowed her horse to take a drink.

She didn’t realize how long she was there, that is until she heard hooves running into the opening she was currently in and an angry Hans spots her.

‘Oh shit!’ she thinks as she picks up her horses reigns.

Hans barrels towards her and she just narrowly gets out of the way as he rides past; he wasn’t slowing down just turning and trying to ram into her again.

“Hans what are you doing?!” Elsa yells as she makes circles around him, her horse getting antsy at what was going on around it.

Hans snarls, “You and your…I don’t know what to call her but you set me up!”

Inwardly smirking, but outwardly having a straight face Elsa shakes her head “Anna showed you A route Hans, we never said it was THE route that we would take.”

“That’s enough! I’m sick of your games, you two all over each other, it’s wrong and I’m going to show you what’s right!” 

Angrily Hans somehow got right up to Elsa’s horse and yanks her out of her saddle and drops her to the ground.

The blonde jumps up and puts space between her and the prince, while her horse seemed to move away from all of them.

“I wouldn’t try anything Prince, it’s a bad idea.” Her voice was low and threatening.

Hans dismounts and throws off his gloves, “All you need is a man…and I’m going to be that man…” 

Before he could speak anymore two birds shrilled in the air, a loud piercing noise that would reach all the way back to the castle.

Shaking his head, Hans begins stalking the blond princess; ignoring the sudden gusts of wind that where whipping around him.

Now at the edge of the forest, Anna was riding back and forth along the edge looking in; it had been almost an hour and a half since her girlfriend rode off and she was getting worried.

So worried that she created sparks at the hooves of her horse without meaning too, making him more jumpy than usual.

Then she heard it, the loud shrill from their birds and she urged her horse quickly into the forest at a fast gallop.

Weaving in and out of trees, but not seeing a thin limb that smacked her face and cut a gash in her cheek; shrugging it off she kept moving listening and sensing where she needed to go.

As Anna made her way through the woods, Elsa was backing up trying not to use her powers on the prince but the man was making it difficult.

“This sick relationship with your sister has to end!” He shouts at her as he wipes something off his face.

“She’s not my sister, we have never been sisters!” Elsa yells back at him before creating a large ice/snow ball and hurling it at him.

For a split second Hans looks stunned seeing the woman conjure something out of thin air; but quickly regained himself and dodged watching as the ball flew past him and hit a tree.  
The snow fell but the ice was buried in the tree like daggers.  
His eyes widen, this woman could have killed him; he gets up even angrier than before “trying to kill me now!!!?”  
He shouts as he makes a run at her, only to be met with a wall of ice, smashing his face against it; he falls back holding his nose.

“No, just trying to keep you away from me! I don’t want you nor will I ever want you!!” Elsa states putting a barrier all around her of ice. “My parents sent you here without even asking me or seeing how I was, why would I want you when I have Anna?”

Hans by now had stood and drawn his sword trying to break through the ice barrier the blond had put up between them; but then he heard a voice in the distance.

A large horse appears in the clearing and then he spots the red hair of the princess; he looks around and sees a rock picking it up he takes aim.

Anna was scanning the clearing, seeing the wall of ice she guessed Elsa was behind it but where was the prince; she saw his horse that was until something hit her in the head.

For a second she felt pain and then everything went black as she fell from her horse.

Elsa who had turned to see Anna fall feels her chest seize up and now she was plain angry as clouds darkened and a blizzard started forming around them.

She locks eyes with a smug prince who was almost through her wall after knocking her girlfriend out; what he didn’t know was how dangerous she could be.

She aimed and sent spikes of ice towards Hans from the ground around him, but made sure he only got hurt if he moved toward them.

“NO ONE, NO ONE HURTS ANNA!!!!!” Elsa screams as she shoots more spikes surrounding him.

At first the prince was side stepping to dodge the sharp pieces of ice, but being surrounded he went to breaking them down with his sword.

He was finding out how difficult it was to keep up with the blond princess, he also didn’t expect her to have powers; but he thought they could be put to good use later.

As he broke through the wall, he charges the princess only to find her deflect him and conjure a long ice sword. 

“Don’t try it” Elsa states, ready to fight both with sword and anything else she could think of.

“Oh dear Elsa, this just makes me want you more and I will have you even if I have to beat you to to get you!” He growls out, and their swords clash together.

Each strike he makes the blonde seemed to easily block, he also noticed she was staying on the defensive and not attacking back, ‘All I have to do is wear her out’ he thinks as he keeps attacking.

The fight goes on for another twenty minutes, all the while the redhead lay motionless on the ground for about eighteen of those minutes.

Her eyes open and she cringes as a hand moves to her head and feels something warm and sticky’ looking at her fingers she sees blood.

“Wait…what?” she asks herself, but a noise distracts her; looking across the way she sees Hans and Elsa fighting, “Wait no no no, thi sis not happening!”

She unsteadily gets to her feet, trying to balance but failing she falls forward on her hands and knees; her head throbbing from whatever struck her.

She thinks a moment, then raises her right hand aiming directly between her girlfriend and the prince; letting out a stream of fire that effectively cuts Hans away from Elsa.

Elsa was about to deflect another blow when the prince jumps back at the fire that now separates him from his target.

“What the hell?” He follow where the fire is coming from and eyes widen, “She has powers too!?!”

Elsa felt relieved that her girlfriend was awake, and used this distraction against the prince; she summoned a gust of wind that threw him about twenty feet back causing him to drop his sword as he screams.

She then makes a thick barred ice cage around him so he couldn’t get out or away before running over to Anna’s side.

“Anna are you alright?” She asks pulling the woman into her arms and inspecting her head.

“Have a headache, but fine.” The redhead replies leaning against the blond.

“You bitches, I’m going to get what I want you’ll see!!” Hans yells from his cage, trying to break the bars but failing too.

“Ugh can he shut up, what happened anyway?” Anna asks as she gets her balance back in her head.

“I suppose he figured out the different path’s, I had stopped here for a moment and he caught up.” Elsa answered, “He wasn’t happy and claims he’s for me and so on…”

“Pffft he’s for you over my dead princess ass.” Anna states as she sits up on her own now, “Can I roast him, he’s too noisy?”

Elsa giggles looking over at the prince who kept kicking at the bars and screaming “I would say yes, but we need him alive sadly.”

“So you are considering it?” the younger woman asks with a small smile.

“Yes, yes I am,” chuckling the blond helps Anna up on her feet, “Will you be able to ride?”

“Yeah, but what about him?” Anna motions to the still yelling prince.

“Got it covered.” Elsa states as she moves her hands, wheels appear on the cage and lift the prince up off the ground, she moves over and grabs rope from a side bag on her saddle and hitches the prince up to his own horse.

“Nice, and I know the perfect room for him when we get back.” Anna grins mounting her horse and taking the reign of the prince’s horse, steadying herself as she did so.

“Let’s just put him in the dungeon where we put all the trash, okay?” Elsa more states than asks.

“Fine….take my fun babe why don’t you.” The redhead teases as they begin their trek back to the stables.

 

~Later that night~

 

“Ugh that took way too long!” Anna sighs out relieved that updating all the delegates was done, it had taken them about six hours to notify everyone of what happened; and get a message out to Elsa’s birth parents.

Both princesses were sitting at a table in the kitchen as Lucy brought them some much needed food.

“Thank you, Lucy.” Elsa says as she picks up a spoon, “At least it is done and we don’t have to worry until my birth parents arrive.”

“We have a bit more time before they come, are you sure I can’t go down there and heat his cell up?” Ann really wanted to get a few smacks in, after all the only thing she felt she did was give Elsa time to cage him.

“Sweetie, you did great given that you were knocked out for most of it.” Elsa sets down her spoon, “Besides, we don’t want to kill him.”

Pouting Anna continues to eat, “Can I give him a sunburn?” she really wanted to get him in some way.

Elsa couldn’t help but laugh at how Anna wanted to do something to Hans, “I am sure that he in a dark cell with just bread and water is torture enough for him.”

“Okay, okay” Anna takes a sip from her glass, “I’m just happy you are okay love.”

“Me, honey you were the one that got hurt…”Elsa’s eyes sadden knowing it was because of her the redhead got hurt.

“And you having to block a sword from getting at you is nothing?” Anna gets up moving to grab some bread, “I don’t care if I got hurt baby, I was more worried about you.”

She sits back down and begins to eat again.

“I think we will have to agree to disagree, because we both are happy the other one is fine and we rather each other be safe no matter what happens personally, am I right?”

“Pwetty mush” Anna swallows blushing at her girlfriends arched brow, “Sorry, and yes you are right.”

As both women finish eating, they make their way through their home “What do you think your parents will do when they find out…about us?”

“I’m not sure, but no matter what nothing will change between us.” Elsa replies opening their bedroom door for Anna.

Anna enters and goes to make a fire, “If they try to separate us, I’m going to fight…no one is taking you away from me.”

She had the wood stacked, she snaps her fingers and sparks fall onto eth dry wood and light the fire.

Elsa smiles watching her girlfriend, then waves her hand over her own body; her outfit changing into a nightgown as she moves to sit on their couch in front of the fire.

“Elsa, are we ever going to have just a normal day again?” Anna asks changing into her own nightgown, she is still hesitant to use fire to make clothing.

“I’m sure we will, may take some time.” Elsa raises an arm as Anna comes to snuggle under her arm, and wraps in around her, “Perhaps after my birthday it will calm down a bit.

“I hope so” Both women stare into the fire, completely content to just be close.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know what ya’ll are thinking. Why is it so short? Lol this is a 3,000+ word chapter so not too short but compared to the others yeah short lol. Just a short update may have another one for you tomorrow or in a few days. Hope you enjoyed and I love LOVE reviews!!


	5. Standing Ground & Coronation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New visitors arrive unexpectedly and Coronation is coming up fast.

Everything was falling into place, Elsa was ready to be crowned and turning twenty-one and Anna was just happy to be a part of it.

Of course they had a few incidences where Prince Hans tried to escape but Anna easily put a stop to that by heating the bars of his cell so he couldn’t touch them.

Both women were practicing their powers but in different ways, where Elsa was using hers for defense, Anna was using hers more aggressively for offense; they were their own secret weapons if the time came that they had to use their powers.

This day (two days before the Coronation) Elsa was in a meeting with various diplomats about trade routes, wanting to make sure she had safe routes and even furthering contracts to last longer.

All the while Anna was in her old room, which she converted into her training room; practicing with fire and she wanted to try something out; if Elsa could change her clothes why not herself?

She was wearing a simple dark green dress, closing her eyes she imagines a fiery red dress simple but elegant; just no cape she was not going to copy her sister.

Slowly opening her eyes with the picture in her head, she waves her hands starting at her shoes and fire flicks out and begins to change her outfit.

As the fire touches her shoes, they become a fiery orange/red crystal the it works its way up her the skirts of her dress and to the top; similar to Elsa’s the dress becomes a bit slimmer and more to the figure but it’s a dazzlingly sparkly red.

The sleeves of the dress are just over the shoulder then stop leaving her arms bare as the fire goes out and leaves her standing there transformed from the a young girl into a young woman.

Anna looks in the mirror and gasps at how she looks, she never believed her girlfriend when the blond told her she was sexy but seeing herself like this, she knew it for a fact and couldn’t wait to show Elsa.

She pulls her hair down and loose over both shoulders and grins, “Elsa may feint seeing me like this.”

Turning in front of the mirror she almost missed the knock on the door.

“Come in!”

Lucy slowly comes into the room, knowing Anna always gets caught up when she is training but then stops dead in her tracks seeing what the princess was wearing.

“Oh my Princess Anna, you look amazing,” Lucy smiles walking up and looking at the dress.

Smiling the redhead twirls, “Thank you, I wanted to see what I could do with fire.”

The woman looks again and notices the dress still looked on fire but didn’t emit any heat, “Very lovely, and looks like it is still on fire but I feel no heat.”

“Well I didn’t want to burn anyone, think Elsa will like this new look?” the redhead asks chewing her bottom lip nervously.

“Oh yes Princess, however there is a ship docking it looks like it’s from the Southern Isles, should I get Princess Elsa?”   
“No, Elsa is negotiating trade routes.” Anna states quickly, “I’ll go greet them and see what is up, I’ll bring Kai and a few guards with me.”

“Alright, would you like me to tell Elsa you went down there?” Lucy asks walking with Anna to the door.

“Yes, let her know I went to greet some new guests and that I will meet her after I get them settled at the usual time.” 

Lucy looks at the princess with a proud smile, the young woman had sounded very much a queen just then.

Feeling eyes on her, Anna turns looking at Lucy “What?”

“You sounded very regal there, it suits you to a point that is. You go I will tell Princess Elsa.”

“Alright, see you later.” Anna quickly makes her way down the hall, trying not to fall in her new heels.

 

~In the Meeting~

 

Elsa was getting annoyed, everyone was in agreement with their trade routes except one man; a white haired skinny man.

“Duke, what is so problematic in giving Arendelle those trade routes, you don’t even use them anymore?” She asks irritated.

“They are private routes, we use them to smu…to take very precious cargo through,” He stutters.

“Arendelle needs those routes, and it would benefit your kingdom and it’s failing economy!” the blond states voice rising as she tries to keep herself calm.

“You’re highness with all due respect you are not Queen yet, and these routes we need for our private buyers,” the Duke states with an uncaring attitude.

“Duke you…” Elsa stops as a gentle hand rests on her arm, looking to her left she sees Lucy and cranes her neck so Lucy could whisper.

Nodding when the woman is done, she looks back to the Duke “I have always wondered what trade you were in, but since you will not elaborate nor allow us use of the trade routes, I am ceasing all trade with Weasoltown.”

“It’s Wesolton!” He yips, “You cannot cut off trade, we need it!”

“Then give me those trade routes!” the soon to be Queen demands, she notices the room dropped a few degrees and tries to regain a bit of control within herself.

“Duke, it would be wise to give the routes to Arendelle, you need it and the private buyers can share those routes.” A diplomat dressed in reds/golds states.

“Alright, your get the trade routes you’re Highness.” The duke sits down quietly, knowing he would have to explain all this when he gets back home.

“Great! Let’s make up the contracts and get them signed then, the faster we get it done the sooner you all can go home.”

Elsa sits as everyone begins drawing up their contracts.

 

~At the Docks~

 

“You’re Highness, are you sure you should be here greeting whoever it is?” Kai asks nervously.

“Oh I know who it is.” 

Anna gave no more explanation as two people dressed in White and gold royal attire step off the ship and smile seeing someone there to greet them.

Anna steps forward and gives a very small curtsy, “Welcome to Arendelle you’re Majesties.”

Kai quickly bows, realizing who these two were.

“We were not expecting you for another few weeks.” Anna states as she straightens her dress a bit.

“Thank you for the welcome but I would think the Princess would be here to welcome us.” The man states rather gruffly.

Kai moves forward to say something but Anna holds up a hand and shakes her head no, “Your Majesty is going to disrespect the Princess when she stands in front of you?” 

The man’s eyes widen and he bows, “Apologies Princess Anna, I didn’t realize…”

“There is a lot you haven’t realized.” The laced undertone of Anna’s voice was not missed by anyone, “I am here to escort you to the castle, seeing Elsa is in a meeting at this time.”

“Princess Anna?” a feminine voice whispers.

“Yes you’re Majesty?” She asks looking at the Queen.

“Thank you for welcoming us, and I do hope you can forgive my husband, he is not used to women doing things.”

The Queen gives a small smirk that her husband couldn’t see but the princess could.

Anna smirks in return, “I’m sure I can, Kai will make sure your things are delivered to your room. Please follow me.”

A few minutes later they are walking the castle halls, and the king notices the door to where the king and queen stay.

“Excuse me but shouldn’t we be in there?” He always assumed since it was only the Princess, they may put royalty in the former King’s chambers.

“No that is the room I share with my girlfriend.” Anna states like it wasn’t unusual, and led them farther down the hall.

“Girlfriend, like your best friend?” The King asks out of curiosity.

“Yes to both, my girlfriend is my best friend but she is my girlfriend in every sense of the word.” 

She stops in front of two doors that were just as regal as the hers, “This will be your room while you are here.”

“I hope it’s to your liking” 

The doors swing open to reveal dark woods and warm fabrics, the couple walks in and looks around.

“This will do just fine, thank you’re Highness” The Queen replies with a warm smile.

“Princess Anna, may I speak to you for a moment privately?” The king asks.

“Of course we can step into the hall.”

Anna moves back out into the hall and towards the window on the other side looking out and smiling seeing Aren and Delle flying about.

“I do not mean to pry or be disrespectful, but does your kingdom know you chose a woman over a man to be in a relationship with?” The man states removing his crown and letting shaggy black hair go wherever it may.

Raising a brow that would make Elsa proud, Anna turns her head to look back out the window “My people know it and accept it, even those we trade with accept it. Do you have a problem with it?”

“Me no, it’s not the usual thing to see but it has been done at times.” He replies, “Will we get to meet this special young lady?”

Internally Anna was laughing, outwardly she simply smiles “Yes, at dinner most likely.”

“When is dinner precisely?”

“In about three hours, will you please excuse me. I have my own meeting to get too.” Anna turns taking her hands off the window sill where there were now very feint burnt marks and curtsies.

“Thank you again you’re Highness, we will see you at dinner.” The man bows and walks back into the room.

Anna quickly moves down the hall and out a side door to their courtyard, talking with the king took up a lot more time than she had expected.

As she got to the center of the garden Elsa was leaning against a tree and making icicles.

“Hey babe” 

Elsa looks up and the icicles that were on the tree all dropped as her jaw hung open looking at the new look her girlfriend had going.

“Anna…” she walks over and then around the redhead touching the dress and just plain drooling, “You look amazing!”

“Thank you, I wanted to see if I could do it too.”

When Elsa touches the dress again something unique happens, from where the fingertip touched, a thin layer of ice weaves into the dress, making the dress look like the flames are dancing.

“Whoa, wow now that is cool!” the red head states excitedly, “I wonder…”

She looks at the blond who is in a simple ice dress, well not her favorite anyway, reaching over Anna taps a fingertip to the dress and flames in turn weave into the dress; creating a soft fire glow.

Elsa grins as they look at their own and each other’s dresses “Well nothing simple for us it seems.”

Finally they embrace, giving a shirt kiss before holding hands and walking through the garden.

“How did the meeting go?”

“Well enough, had to argue with the Duke but we got all our trade routes we wanted for the next few years at least.” Elsa replies, “and who has come to visit us.”

“Oh your birth parents” Anna states as if it was a regular occurrence.

“WHAT!?” Elsa almost yells as she begins to pace, letting go of the redhead’s hand as she does “They are not supposed to be here for a few more weeks, a few more weeks!”

Quickly Anna pulls the woman into a tight hug whispering, “Baby, it’s fine we’ll handle them and everything else.”

She places soft kisses on the blonde’s exposed shoulder, a few minutes and Elsa is relaxing more into her with every kiss.

“I’m sorry love, I just can’t deal with more surprises.” Elsa replies as she straightens herself up, “Did they say anything?”

“I told them you were in a meeting, I did mention my girlfriend when your father asked why he wasn’t getting our room, he always been an ass? Anyway showed him to one of the other rooms, and he asked if he would meet my girl at all and I said at dinner.”

Anna was watching her lovers face the whole time she spoke hoping she didn’t step out of line.

“It’ll be a shock for them I suppose, nothing I can do about it. I won’t act differently.” The blond states with a small smile.

“Good, because I’m going to be myself too if they don’t like it they can leave.”

“Let’s go to our room baby, I need a good cuddle session before dinner.” 

Anna’s eyes light up and she grabs Elsa’s hand, “On our way to cuddles!!!!”

Laughing Elsa allows herself to be dragged back to their room.

 

~Time Shift to Dinner~

 

Everyone was seated at the table in the hall, however both Princesses hadn’t arrived yet; however the king did notice the odd seats at the head of the table.

A few diplomats had stayed for the upcoming festivities, so the long table was almost to full capacity.

The doors to the hall open as a voice states loudly, “Princesses Elsa and Anna”

The informal introduction made the king huff a bit, but he and everyone else stood to bow as the Princesses went to their seats hand in hand.

Though whispers started over the whole table about Anna’s new look, the king was watching as Anna pulls out Elsa’s chair to help her sit, kisses his daughter on the lips and then sits down herself.

Gracefully Elsa smiles seeing Anna be completely herself, though inwardly she was hoping their two new guests wouldn’t make a scene.

Everyone began to eat and chit chat, the king looking up every few seconds to see exactly how his daughter and Anna acted; even with their little flirts they were still quite poised with everyone around.

However he still did not like the fact that his little girl was with a woman, he didn’t care if Anna was with one, but not his little girl.

At this point Anna stands, messing up the king’s train of thought as she speaks.

“Everyone, I wish to welcome you here. I know many of you are staying for the coronation that is taking place in two days’ time but I also want to welcome the King and Queen from the Southern Isles who decided to drop by for a visit.”

Raising her glass, everyone else followed suit in welcome to the royal couple.

The king stands with his own glass, “Thank you for the warm welcome you’re highness, we are happy to be here and to be able to see our daughter as well.” He sips his drink and sits down as he locks eyes with Elsa.

Elsa shrinks into her seat a bit feeling like she was going to get yelled at, but then she feels a hand take hers and squeezes lovingly; looking up she looks into green eyes that told her she was okay.

The rest of dinner went smoothly, with both women agreeing to spend time with the king and queen afterwards.

Elsa and Anna stop at a door that led into a sort of lounging room with a fire place, the blond turns to Anna “If it gets too heated we leave.”

Nodding the redhead opens the door and they enter, seeing Elsa’s parents were already there.

Both moved to stand, but the princesses motioned for them to stay seated in the love seat, while they sat on the opposite one; fingers entwining out of habit and for courage.

“Hello Elsa” The Queen states quietly.

“Hello”

“Did you two enjoy dinner?” Anna asks trying to break the ice a bit.

“Oh yes the food was delicious” Elsa’s mom gushes, “Was it all Arendelle delicacies? “

Smiling the redhead nods, “Yes, with the coronation coming up we wanted to celebrate Arendelle.”

“I have heard about this coronation, are you being crowned you’re highness?” He looks straight at Anna as he asks.

“No, I mean I may have been but no it’s not me,” She replies softly.

He looks at both of them for a moment, “Then who is being crowned?”

Elsa looks at Anna who nods and then points with her eyes, that she should tell them.

Sighing the blond looks at her parents, “I’m being crowned in two days.”

It was quiet for a few moments as the news sunk in, then hell broke loose.

“What do you mean YOU are being crowned?” the king bellows out, “it’s bad enough you are in a relationship with a woman, but you are being crowned for a kingdom that isn’t yours!?”

His wife sat on the couch just thinking things over, and hoping her husband wouldn’t do something foolish; which looked like he was going to do anyway.

Anna wasn’t sure what to do, she never dealt with ‘family’ before and diplomats and delegates were a cake walk by now for her; but not this.

Elsa stands eyes narrowing, “Is it that I am going to be Queen here or the fact I am with Anna that is the actual problem?”

“BOTH!” He stands as well, not liking what was going on here “Was this your parent’s plan, to groom my daughter to become Queen here instead of in her rightful place?”

The way he slung that at Anna made the blond tense, “DO NOT talk to her that way!”

Her father looks at her shocked, never had any of his children ever spoke to him that way; taking a step forward he straightens to his full height.

“You will not address me that way young lady.” 

“I will address you how I see fit your Majesty, you are in my kingdom.” Elsa states very much like a queen.

“This is not your land, we sent you here to…we sent you here to get control!” he counters.

“I have control if you hadn’t noticed, and this is my land. I grew up here this is my home!” the blond growls back much more un queen-like this time, “Where were you when I fell and scraped a knee, where were you when I needed help in my studies, where were you when I called out for my parents?”

At this point Anna was on her feet but hadn’t moved to intervene yet, she was just as angry as Elsa; as well as insulted.

“We had business, and you needed help, Arendelle provided that!”

“Oh sure, but I never got the love from my parents that I should have, I got them from parents that chose to be my parents whether I was theirs or not!”

“I’m not going to stand here and listen to you disrespect me!” The king made for the door but fire suddenly erupted blocking his path, “What is going on!?”

Anna’s narrowed angry eyes lock on him, “You are going to listen to your daughter who you claim to love.”

All this time the queen just sat there shaking her head, “Elsa dear, I am truly sorry that we sent you away but I do see that it was for the best otherwise you would not have what you have now.”

Elsa turns to her mother, “I know why you did it, but I was sent somewhere alone with strangers. Yes they became my family in a way but it wasn’t the same.”

As mother and daughter begin to speak, Anna watches the king making sure the fire stayed on the door but not hurting it.

“You have powers too….” He states watching her.

“Yes, though rather newfound but I will not have you hurting the one I love with your spiteful words, you will listen and then if it is needed, you will be escorted to your ship and leave first thing in the morning.”

Anna’s voice gave no negotiation, the king wasn’t used to this serious princess when all he heard was how care free she was.

By now Elsa and her mother had stopped talking and were watching Anna and the king.

“Elsa, might you be able to…” the blonde’s mother asks without actually asking.

Nodding Elsa stands and walks up behind Anna, wrapping her arms around her “Love, put out the fire and come sit please?”

Slowly Anna closes her hand, which in turn the fire goes out as Elsa gently pulls her to sit down next to her.

The king watches as his daughter tames the anger in the redhead and is actually amazed at how they are with each other; he sees his wife motion for him to sit so he silently moves to her side.

“Are all the preparations for the coronation done?” The queen asks, patting her husband’s knee to just listen.

“Yes, all taken care of.” Elsa replies, rubbing her lover’s back sensing she was still wound up. “Would you like to stay for it? That is if my Anna doesn’t sent you packing.”

“I won’t…” Anna says under her breath, then smiling as she receives a kiss on the cheek along with a thank you from Elsa.

“However there is something I want to talk about.” Elsa states turning into the queen she is about to become, “Hans.”

The redhead involuntarily snarls at the name, which shocks both the king and queen, then she blushes “Sorry sore subject.”

“Hans the man I sent to court you, I haven’t seen him…where is he?” Her father asks.

Sighing the blond runs a hand through her hair, “He’s sitting in a dungeon cell after hurting Anna and coming after me with force.”

“He stays there until someone can take him home.” Anna states looking at the couple in front of them, “I don’t trust him at all.”

“We can take him back…” The king offers, “I think we started off on the wrong foot, can we start over?”

His wife smiles at how her husband was trying to apologize, but that didn’t mean it would be accepted.

Elsa looks at Anna, “Love what do you think?”

Anna looks at the king, “Why was it when you didn’t know who it was you were fine with me being with a woman but when you found out it was Elsa you became a hypocrite?”

The blond patiently waited, she knew if he didn’t answer truthfully they would have to leave, she hoped he would man up.

“Yes that, it feels different when it’s someone else rather than your own child, I am sorry about that.” The man wrings his hands together, “I hope I am not overstepping here, but do you really love each other, just making sure.” 

He states putting his hands up, he noticed how Anna’s eyes narrowed more when he said that.

“If and when it is allowed your Majesty, I plan on marrying your daughter.”

The queen gasps, the king simply nods having seen how they act around one another, but Elsa was the one that was shocked the most.

“Y-you want to marry me?” 

Looking into blue eyes the redhead smiles, “Of course I do, I love you.”

Without thinking or caring that her parents are in the room, Elsa cups both sides of Anna’s face and captures those warm lips with her cool ones, after only a few seconds deepening the kiss.

The queen was happy that her daughter was happy, but she didn’t want to see such a passionate display, at least not yet “Dears could you perhaps tone it down a bit?”

The princess’ giggle as they part, but lean into one another “Sorry, just can’t help it.” 

“You really want to rule here, and stay here?” the king asks Elsa with sadness and a bit of jealousy in his eyes.

“Yes, this is my home and this is my family.” She doesn’t mean for it to sound like she didn’t care about them but the fact was she thought they didn’t care about her at all.

“Alright, perhaps after things have settled our kingdoms can talk about trade and so forth,” he was trying to move on to something else, he was still extremely uncomfortable that his daughter was with a woman.

“We might, but don’t hold your breath, we have what we need for now.” Elsa states standing, pulling Anna with her, “Please stay, enjoy your visit we can talk more tomorrow. Right now I just want to go to bed.”

The older couple stands, “Yes that is a good idea, let’s leave them for tonight dear, we can talk and see them in morning?”

The queen looks to both young women for confirmation, seeing them nod she smiles and leads her husband out of the room.

“What the fuck is your dad’s problem?” Anna asks as soon as they were gone, “I mean c’mon it’s not unheard of!”

“Anna please…” Elsa starts but isn’t fast enough as the redhead starts to ramble.

“How can he even call you his daughter, he doesn’t even know who you are anymore, he doesn’t know how you have a half smile when you giggle or that you can kick anyone’s ass if you needed INCLUDING HIS!”

Anna throws up her hands, that were currently steaming, “Not to mention how to make you laugh, an actual laugh or how to stop you from getting sad or even how you like your eggs!!”

“Anna baby please calm down,” Elsa does the only thing that will shut her girlfriend up, pulls her close and kisses her senseless.

Immediately Anna was silent, fingers going to her lips after Elsa pulls back and tracing were deliciously cool lips had just been.

“Let’s go to bed baby, we have a long one and a half days ahead of us,” the blond states as they begin to walk to their room.

“He better not give me a reason to kill him…” Anna says sleepily as they walk.

 

~Skip to Coronation Day~

 

It was early morning and Elsa had snuck out of their room as to not disturb Anna, to make sure the ballroom was ready for the night’s festivities; in a few hours she would be crowned queen of Arendelle.

To say she was nervous was an understatement, she had to keep checking to make sure nothing was freezing because of her nerves.

Happily everyone was too busy to notice her rechecking herself, even her birth mother was helping out which had surprised her  
.  
She had tried to convince the woman she was a guest, but her mother wouldn’t think of not helping; now all Elsa had to do was relax till the ceremony.

Back in their bedroom, Anna was snoring away as she rolls over in bed revealing massive sex hair from the night before; she snorts as she begins to wake up.

The only reason she wakes is there was something or someone missing from the bed.

Looking around she notices that everything was perfect and knew her girlfriend had cleaned up while she slept.

“Ugh I hate mornings!” she exclaims falling back onto the bed.

“That’s why I let you sleep” a soft voice came from the bedroom door.

Head popping back up, Anna smiles seeing Elsa now shutting the door “Is that so?” blowing hair out of her face.

“Anna get up and get dressed, we don’t have but a few hours till the ceremony.” 

“I can’t with you in the room, I have a special outfit for today,” grinning the redhead hops out of bed and pulls Elsa into a hug, “I rather surprise my Queen if that’s alright with you.”

Chuckling Elsa turns in her girlfriend’s arms, “Not at all, I am very curious to see what you will be wearing since you keep ‘experimenting’ “

“You will just have to wait and see but it will be fiery,” Anna replies with a laugh, “I just hope you like it, it’s out of the box for me.”

“Baby I love you in almost anything and then nothing at all too,” kissing the redhead’s nose, Elsa slides out of her arms “Since we just have a couple hours I will go get ready in my old room, see you at the ceremony my love.”

As soon as the door shuts Anna races around getting everything she needs, “I hope this works.”

She stands naked in front of the mirror taming her wild hair, making it a tight bun; then begins using her powers to make her outfit.

While her love does almost the same thing in her old room.

 

~The Ceremony~

 

Everyone had arrived, the hall was buzzing with excited voices, and even Elsa’s parents were joining in on the excitement.

Everything was in place, as they introduced Anna first, “Princess Anna of Arendelle.”

Walking through the doors many gasps were heard as the princess walks down the aisle, no one expected the outfit she wore.

Her outfit was like the dress before an orange red fire that slightly sparkly fabric, however it was not a dress she wore.

Her top consisted of a white collared shirt slightly unbuttoned underneath a suit coat in Arendelle’s traditional stitching, her pants matching both tops in color and design.

They were form fitted but still slightly relaxed fit for movement, to top it off she wore her fiery crystal heels; making it a more feminine look.

When she finally reaches the front, she steps to the side and looks back toward the door awaiting her girlfriend to enter.

A moment later and the announcer states loudly as the choir begins to sing, “Princess Elsa of Arendelle”

Now if everyone gasped at Anna, they were feinting at Elsa when she arrives in the doorway; this includes Anna.

Usually in public Elsa’s hair is up, but today it’s down in a braid over her right shoulder with what looked like snowflakes in her hair.

Her gown was ice blue, with every step it showed off the daring slit up to the middle of her thigh; as the eyes followed the dress up the blue darkened; as if the top of the gown was the dark blue of a storm that faded into the ice blue at the bottom.

She had long sheer sleeves on and the fabric stayed just so on her shoulders to show off most of her shoulders; Anna almost fell over.

Making it up to the alter, everyone sits as the priest begins the ceremony; which to many was boring.

After an agonizing almost forty-five minutes, Elsa was ready for the last step; the priest was holding a pillow with a small round object and a scepter.

She gently picks them up and turns around with a small nervous smile; then she heard it.

“Queen Elsa of Arendelle”

Everyone stands clapping, and Elsa sighs relief as she sets the objects back down; only to have Anna step up beside her.

Now Elsa got a good chance to see what Anna was wearing and she was floored; gently Anna takes Elsa’s arm and they walk down the aisle and out.

Quickly Anna lead the blond to a private room, shutting the door so they could have a few minutes of privacy; when she turns she bows with a big smile.

“You’re Majesty”

Blushing Elsa eyes the young woman up and down admiring how the pant suit looks on the redhead, “You look hot”

“So do you, I almost fell over watching you walk up” 

“So my darling Anna, you decided on pants?” the blond runs a hand over one leg, smiling when ice infused itself into the outfit like it had done to the dress.

“Easier for me to dance with you tonight love” Anna replies running a hand over one of Elsa’s arms, in turn sending fire through her dress.

Giggling Anna looks at how much the outfits now have changed, “Well now they will think we changed”

“Don’t worry about others, I just hope my father doesn’t try anything.” Elsa states a bit worried, as Anna pulls her close.

“Hey, I’m going to be right there the whole time.” Ann reassures the blond, “You will always be in my site.”

“Thank you baby” Elsa smiles placing a rather chaste kiss on the redhead’s lips, “We better head to dining hall before people wonder where we are.”

Chuckling Anna opens the door for her, closing the door behind her, she offers her Queen an elbow and walks her to the dining hall.

They were promptly announced as they walk up to the door, “Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle”

Once more everyone stands bowing as both women pass, then sitting down once Anna helped Elsa to her seat.

The meal was relatively uneventful, minus a steward that accidentally dropped a glass on his way to the kitchen that startled almost everyone.

Afterwards they adjourned to the ballroom that was all set for guests to dance, talk and just relax.

A small band played in a corner while the windows were opened and the balcony had small tables and chairs setup to enjoy the outside.

And again once more, and hopefully the last time of the night, Elsa and Anna were introduced as they made their way up to the two thrones.

First was Elsa as she slowly moves to stand in front of the King’s throne “Queen Elsa of Arendelle”

Then Anna swiftly and somewhat unbalanced moves to stand in front of her mother’s throne, “and Princess Anna of Arendelle.”

The guests bow and clap for both women, then go back to their conversations as Elsa’s father walks up and takes a bow.

“You’re Majesty, your Highness.” He tries to give a warm smile, but when your only daughter has become queen of another land it is difficult, “May I have your first dance as Queen?” He offers his hand.

“I’m sorry father, but someone else has claim on the first dance, but you may have the second if you wish?” Elsa replies with a smile as she reaches for Anna’s hand.

Her father looks up and nods, “Thank you,” Bowing again he walks over to grab a glass of wine.

Rising from her seat and keeping hold of the blonde’s hand, Anna bows “May I have this dance you’re Majesty?”

Elsa stands, “It would be my pleasure you’re Highness.”

Guests begin to move to the side as Anna leads the Queen to the middle of the dance floor; the band changes to a well-known Arendelle waltz as the couple begins to dance.

Slowly guests begin to dance around them, but the couple barely notices since they were immersed in each other; soon the song finishes and they slowly walk back to their seats while greetings others.

As soon as they sit down, Elsa’s father comes up smiling offering his hand; taking his hand the blond looks at Anna mouthing ‘one song come get me’

Nodding in understanding Anna smiles as she makes her way to the drink table picking up an empty glass and getting some water.

Taking a drink she watches as her love dances with her estranged father.

Elsa felt odd dancing with her father, she barely knew him but he was at least trying.

“So Elsa, how do you feel now that you are Queen?” He asks as they glide around the floor.

She looks around before she looks at him, “It’s not much different, just that I have the title now.”

“Ahh well more respect comes with the title, and of course the responsibility.” He says as he leads her on the dance floor, “More people will be after you as well because of your title.”

Raising a brow, Elsa shoots a glance over her shoulder at Anna, who she hopes will come and be her savoir, “Well I am well aware of the risks and am prepared.”

“I do hope…”

“Excuse me, may I cut in?” Anna asks resting a hand on Elsa’s shoulder, before the man could protest the blond was in her arms and they danced off.

“Thank you!” Elsa says with a giggle, “He was starting to talk about risks, which I already know about.”

Spinning Elsa, then bringing her close Anna laughs, “Always business for him huh?”

“Seems so,” Elsa then smiles and leans down whispering in Anna’s ear, “When can we get to our private celebration?”

Shivering the redhead tries not to fumble her feet, “Uhm anytime you want my Queen, anytime you want.”

They decided to stay for a bit longer, watching people dance, laugh and conversing with many of the guests; however they could only take so much.

Soon they excused themselves from the party, stating everyone should enjoy it as long as they like; they said goodnight to Elsa’s parents and then disappeared.

They ran all the way to their room, ignoring the looks on servant’s faces or guests; quickly they open the door and slam it shut.

Elsa moves toward the bed but when she turns around she sees a predatory look in Anna’s eyes and she knew she was in for a wild night.  
“Remember what I said not too long ago babe?” the redhead asks as she advances on the blond.

Thinking a moment, Elsa gulps remembering what the woman had said “To melt my dress off?”

“That’s right darling, I’m going to melt that dress off your body in a way you won’t believe.” 

Elsa backs up till she hits the bed and now Anna is right in front of her; arms on both sides of her as she stares into dark green eyes.

Licking her warm lips, Anna captures the blonde’s lips in a searing kiss as fingers tips slowly move from the blonde’s hips down her thighs; the dress begins to melt away slowly.

As hands travel down her legs, Anna starts to kiss down her neck to her shoulder; then begins a slow trek down her chest feeling a hot tongue start to melt the part that covers her breasts.

“Oh Anna…” Elsa moans out as the woman keeps traveling down over her stomach, just simple kisses and licks were already driving her mad.

Smirking to herself, the redhead starts to move just a little faster but she knew this night was going to be one to remember.

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I’m mean right? To stop right there? (well if I get enough reviews, I may make an extra chapter at the end like a lost chapter with the whole hot steamy scene) Hope you enjoyed and please I do appreciate reviews, and have a good one!


	6. Life & Mishaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna is pushed to the breaking point, and Elsa is just trying to live life.

The day to day lives of the Queen and Princess were much the same after the coronation, of course Elsa spent a bit more time with her mother; seems the older royal couple wanted to stay longer.

“Elsa, this is fantastic!” her Liza exclaims, watching as her daughter makes a small snow village and the snowmen and snow-women that work around playfully.

Smiling the Queen makes a snow-woman that looks like her mom, “You can thank Anna’s parents for all this, without them or Anna, I would be too frightened to even try this.”

Her mother wonders what could have happened if they had not sent her away but shrugs it off, “Anna seems to be very suitable for you”

For the first time, the older woman hears Elsa laugh, it was like music to her ears.

“She’s perfect, at least in my eyes, she may have a temper but she is wonderful…in many ways.” The blonde replies as the snow people dance at the mention of Anna.

“A few weeks ago, she mentioned marrying you, is that something you would want in the future?” Liza asks, picking up one of the snowman and giggling when it waves at her.

The queen looks up at the sky, seeing a few clouds roll by “I would love to marry her, but right now is not the right time.”

Now both women fall into a comfortable silence as they both watch the little village around them go about playing.

 

~In Anna’s training room~

 

Since her girlfriend’s parents were still around, Anna had started a habit of training for hours on end so she didn’t have to be around Elsa’s father.

He irritated her and pissed her off, much like Hans; but was Elsa’s father so she held her tongue most of the time.

In the middle of the room, there was a fire figure moving about; it looked oddly like King Alfred, her girlfriend’s father.

Anna takes a defensive stance as the figure turns and looks at her with a sword in hand, if she couldn’t do anything to the real one; well she would to this one.

Unbeknownst to the blond, Anna had been practicing sword fighting among other styles so she could protect herself and Elsa; willing give her life if it would come to that.

The fire king charges her, sword high in the air, as it comes down it clashes with the redhead’s fire sword sending sparks flying everywhere.

They traded blows as the king would go to defense, while Anna pressed the offense and vice versa.

They danced like this for about an hour when a throat being cleared was heard, with ease of a warrior Anna beheads the figure and turns sword pointed at the door at the intruder.

Grey eyes watched as the princess easily defeated her foe, and was impressed at the skill; however noticing who the figure looked like made the person uneasy.

“You’re highness…” King Alfred bows low then straightens, noticing the princess not even making a move to change her stance, “I see you have skill with a sword.”

Finally standing normally, Anna throws her sword in the air and it disappears “If I am to protect my Queen and country, I should.”

“You would die for Elsa?” He inquires looking at the weapons rack on one wall, picking up two swords and twirling them.

“If that is what was needed to protect her, yes”

“That’s good, may be a time where you may have to lay down your life for your Queen, with the dangers surrounding her.” Alfred states walking to the center of the room where Anna was standing.

“If you are going to lecture me on risks, you can stop there.” She moves away from him, eyeing the swords he was holding, “Elsa and I may be young but we are not stupid!”

She pulls back regaining control of her anger, she was not going to be baited into an argument, “I love her, that will only grow and your ‘insight’ is not needed here.”

The king stops moving the swords listening to the princess a moment, “You would not accept the advice of a king that’s lived with that fear, the fear of being killed or dying for another?”

“Fear?” Anna smiles, but the smile was devilish “You fear to die for someone you love, when I willing welcome it, no I do not fear dying.”

“You should, come you fought a fire me, now fight the real thing!” He advances on her, but before he could lift either sword, a fire wall stood between him and the princess.

Clicking her tongue in her mouth, the young care free woman rolls her eyes “I promised Elsa I wouldn’t harm you, if you come at me I will harm you even just in practice.”

He looks through the wall, “I doubt you can harm me, now enough of this childish behavior, come fight.”

“As you wish, you’re Majesty!” Instantly the wall comes down and a long, very hot, fire sword is right in his view and he barely is able to deflect it.

If the man wanted to get his butt beat, the redhead was all too happy to help him; she went on the offensive as he began to peddle backwards.

In the Gardens Elsa suddenly stops her laughing and playing as she feels something in herself; telling her something is very wrong.

“Elsa?” Liza asks, concern etching on her face at how quickly her daughter’s mood changed.

“Something is wrong, something is wrong with Anna!” The Queen hurries out of the gardens and back into the castle; her mother close on her heels as they ran down the halls.

Stopping in front of Anna’s old room, both women could hear a struggle inside and it wasn’t training; pushing the door open Elsa rushes in and almost feints at the heat she feels.

Giving Elsa a helping hand to steady, Liza watches as her husband and Anna were in a violent fight, ‘what did he do now?’ the older queen thought.

Neither Anna nor the king noticed the two newcomers, “Give up old man, you’re bleeding from three different areas, and you are about to have a fourth spot!”

“A king never gives up!” He roars and advances, quickly Anna moves to the left as he lunges to the right and misses again but Anna catches him on the back of his thigh, causing him to scream in pain.

“I told you I made a promise but you forced my hand!” Anna lets the sword disappear and forms a fireball in her hand, “I hate breaking promises, because some old fashioned king can’t watch what he says.”

The man stands eyeing the ever growing ball of flames, he drags himself to stand; using the two swords as crutches, “You don’t deserve my daughter, you are an arrogant…”

“ENOUGH!” Elsa’s voice cuts through the air, instantly the room gets cooler; the king looks at his daughter then looks at the ground.

Now that a majority of the heat was gone, thanks to Anna pulling it back; both women walk further into the room.

“What is going on here?” the Queen asks glaring at Ann and then at her father; her mother giving them the same look.

Anna throws the fireball against the wall to get rid of it, “He came in here spouting whatever, then challenging me.”

“Anna you promised you wouldn’t hurt him.” Elsa states as she walks over and checks the redhead over.

“Yes I did, you can blame your father for that!” Anna grumps and walks over to get a drink of water from a small table, “He forced me to fight!”

“Alfred, is this true?” Liza asks not moving from her spot, she was not in the mood to comfort him; even if he needed it.

“I just stated that she would have to one day maybe die for Queen and country and that she had quite the skill with a sword…” He replies leaving a while lot of stuff unsaid.

“Don’t forget that you fear dying for your wife your country when I have no fear at all, which pissed you off.” Anna counters drinking her water.

Elsa was watching the two go back and forth, ‘When did Anna get so aggressive? Oh right fire…aggression got it” she thought.

“I would be proud to die for my wife and country,” He fires off as he limps to a chair.

“Not what you said an hour ago.” Anna mumbles and leans against the wall, a hand moving to her side unconsciously, “What the?”

She looks at her hand and sees deep red on her fingers and groans, “Good job, you got one in on me.”

“Alright I don’t care what happened, you should not have broken your promise” Elsa says looking at her girlfriend and then looks at her father, “and you should not have made her break it!”

Now Liza moves to her husband, inspecting his wounds which were half cauterized from Anna’s blade, whispering “Why can’t you leave them be?”

He huffs at her question as she helps him up, but stays silent.

“Mother, I think it’s time that you and father leave, father has out stayed his welcome in our home.” Elsa states softly, “and don’t forget Hans.”

Liza nods sadly, “Yes, I believe you are right. I will attend to your father’s wounds then get things ready for us to leave.”

“Thank you” 

As the older couple leaves, Elsa removes Anna’s top and looks at the gash in her side “He really did get you pretty good”

She gently touches around the gash making it cold and slowing the bleeding, “I’m sorry Anna.”

The redhead opens her eyes, “Sorry for what love?”

“I didn’t realize how much he was irritating you, and then this…” She waves to the training room, “You really could care less about him.”

Sighing Anna grasps the blonde’s hands gently and raises them to her lips kissing both, “Baby, he is an arrogant ass who thinks he needs to run everything, including other’s kingdoms. Your mom is pretty cool though.”

“She can be yeah, I really think they should go though, been almost a month and you and father do not get along.” Elsa left out, she rather Anna not bloody her hands even if her dad deserves it.

“Yeah well, at least he won’t be…OW!” Anna yells as the blond puts something on the gash.

Cringing Elsa wished that mending a wound wouldn’t hurt so, “Sorry love, he won’t be what now?”

“Bugging me about responsibility and protection…” She grits out of her teeth, she wasn’t used to getting hurt; at least this type of hurt.

“Alright let’s get you back to the room to lay down, be easier that way.”

Putting one arm around her shoulders, Elsa grabs Anna’s hand and helps her stand as they begin the trek to their room.

 

~Later that evening~

 

“You sure you have everything mother?” Elsa asks as she hugs the woman good bye.

“Yes dear, we even have Hans in the brig, I am sorry that your father can’t hold his tongue around Anna, some sort of superiority complex I am guessing,” smiling a little, Liza looks at the ship.

“Have a safe journey, and if you visit again…leave father in your kingdom and come just yourself.” The blond states with a sad smile.

Nodding Liza walks up the plank onto the ship, “I’ll write you dear, we do love you.”

Elsa waves and smiles, then as the plank is removed she gestures with her hand and a strong wind comes and picks up their sails; to the naked eye it would look as if the wind just picked up.

She waits on the dock till the ship was a small dot, she had said goodbye alone after putting Anna to bed to rest and heal.

Slowly turning she and a few guards following head back to the castle but she almost gets shoved into the fjord.

“Whoa, your Majesty!” a Guard catches her as another guard grabs the reigns of a reindeer?

“Oh Sven watch where you’re going!” a man yells running up and eyes widening, “Oh my your Majesty!” 

He bows, and then grabs the reindeer, “My apologies Sven gets a bit antsy right before we head into the mountains.

Elsa straightens up chuckling, “It’s alright, I’m quite fine. Ice harvester?”

“Yes ma’am, need to get more so taking a small trip up, oh uhm my name is Kristoff your Majesty.” He states a bit bashfully.

“Nice to meet you Kristoff, when you come back could you deliver some ice to the castle, we’ll need some soon.” She asks as she pats the reindeer’s nose.

“Yes, I can but the royal ice harvesters?” Kristoff asks uncertain.

“Don’t worry about them, and thank you, I hope you stay safe Kristoff.” 

Smiling she begins her walk back up to the castle, as a confused but appreciative Kristoff watches her go.

He steers Sven to the sled to get ready to go, “You almost dumped the Queen in the fjord, what am I gonna do with you?”

Shaking his head he begins his preparations.

At the castle, Anna was snuggled in bed but she wasn’t sleeping; how could she when Elsa wasn’t there?

She tries not to move, every time she does her side stings and makes her uncomfortable, she knew she should relax but she still had a lot of pent up energy from the fight ending so suddenly.

Staring at the ceiling she got lost in thought, until the bed shifted letting her know Elsa was joining her.

“What are you thinking about love?” the blond asks as she carefully snuggles up to her girlfriend.

Leaning her head on the blonde’s shoulder the redhead smiles “Oh just that the fight was cut short, but I guess that’s a good thing.”

“Yes, I believe so” Elsa frowns a bit before kissing Anna’s red hair, “I just wish he wouldn’t have pushed you so you wouldn’t be hurt now.”

“It’s partly my fault, I could have walked away, “the redhead kisses her girlfriends neck “I’m sorry I didn’t walk away.”

Gently giving the younger woman a squeeze, Elsa nuzzles into her hair “It’s alright, they are gone and we can get some sort of normalcy I hope.”

 

~A month later~

 

“Is everything set??” Elsa asks the servants in the ballroom barely above a whisper.

“Yes your Majesty, we are set here and your friends and family will be here as well for it.” A man replies with a warm smile.

“Good, I hope this goes well. Anna deserves a big birthday party with everything that’s happened make sure everything is perfect for tomorrow” with that the Queen lets the servants go back to their tasks.

She had been planning this since before her parents left and she was excited that tomorrow they would celebrate Anna’s nineteenth birthday.

“I just hope she doesn’t kill me,” the blond states looking out a window and laughing seeing Anna and Kristoff having a mock fight.

Anna had specifically asked that no one make a big deal out of her birthday but Elsa just couldn’t help it; she had missed too many over the years and decided to throw a party for her anyway.

It always made her feel lighter seeing Anna having fun, the redhead had grown more serious in passing months and she missed the carefree Anna more each day.

The Queen’s thoughts were interrupted as Anna yells out in pain and Kristoff stops and drops the sword he had, running to the princess’s side.

She was holding her left side where she had gotten hurt, it seemed to still bother her from time to time; even if she insisted it didn’t.

With concerned eyes, the Queen watches as the man helps Anna to her feet but then smiles seeing she was okay just her side acting up.

Letting out the breath she didn’t realize she was holding for the fact that Anna was ok.

“Your Majesty…” 

Turning Elsa looks to a young woman not much younger than Anna, “Yes?”

“Kai sent me, there is a man asking to see you privately.” The girl responds nervously.

“Thank you, tell Kai to send him to the throne room, and take the rest of the day off okay?” Elsa states then chuckles when the girl nods before running off, “Let the man wait in there a few minutes.”

She turns back to watch her girlfriend for a few extra minutes before she addresses whoever this man was.

 

~The throne room~

 

“The Queen will be with you shortly”

The man nods looking around the throne room, it had all the traits of Arendelle and yet felt cold in some way but he wasn’t sure why.

Slowly a side door opens and a woman walks in wearing a royal dress, instantly he bows assuming it’s Elsa; but the dress wasn’t blue it was red.

“You’re Majesty” He states his head still bowed.

When he heard a giggle he looks up, “Is there something wrong you’re Majesty?”

“No but I am not the Queen.” The woman states, Anna had after scaring Kristoff went inside and changed wanting to see her sister so went to the throne room to find a strange man there.

“My apologies, I thought you were the Queen.” 

“It’s alright, not many confuse the Queen and myself but a stranger might.” Anna purposefully didn’t say who she was, “and you are?”

“Apologies, I am Prince Edward of the Southern Isles, I came to apologize for my younger brothers atrocious behavior.” 

He watches as the woman steps back, “Is something wrong miss?”

All this time Elsa was watching, when she heard his name she understand why Anna was backing away.

“It’s because you are Hans’ brother she is backing away.” The Queen’s sleek cool voice spoke as she steps out from the main door way.

This time he knew who the woman was and bows once more, “Majesty, I am sorry if my relation is such a problem.”

“Don’t worry you are fine,” She looks to Anna holding out a hand, “Love, I highly doubt Prince Edward is here to harm us.”

Walking over Anna takes the Queen’s hand, smiling when the older woman kisses the back, “Prince Edward, please meet Princess Anna.”

Again he bows, “I didn’t realize earlier…”

“Don’t apologize, she knows she should say who she is, she just didn’t want you to know just yet.” Elsa and the redhead move to the thrones sitting down, “So you wish to apologize for Hans’ actions?”

“Yes, he was very much out of line…given the relationship you have with one another.” His voice had nothing but sincerity in it. “I know how one can look at an unusual relationship and be so brash.”

“Do you?” the blond asks, hearing the rejection in his voice.

“Yes, I myself tend to lean to the same sex and Hans is not so kind.”

Anna looks at the Queen with a raised brow but stays silent, her side was still bothering her a bit and she didn’t want to start anything.

“I see, so even though he sees…let’s say people like us, as bad you are still here on his behalf?” Elsa asks with curiosity lacing her tone.

“He is still my brother, so yes.” He looks between both women, wondering what the redhead was thinking.

After watching eth man for a moment, the Queen rises “Apology accepted Prince Edward, you are quite refreshing compared to your brother.”

“Thank you, your Majesty,” he bows with a smile, “If I may request a few days rest here before I begin my journey onward?”

“One question…” Anna says slowly getting up, which doesn’t go unnoticed by the queen, “Does your family know about you, where your tastes lie?”

“Only Hand, and he’s too scared to say anything your Highness.” The man replies with sad eyes.

Elsa looks at Anna with a small smile, then look back at him “You can stay a few days if you wish.”

“Thank you both, I appreciate it.” He smiles looking around, “Been traveling a while so I need the rest.”

“Not a problem, Kai...” the Queen motions and the plump man walks over, “Please see to it Prince Edward has everything he needs while he is with us.”

“Yes your Majesty” Kai bows and then walks the Prince to the door, until the doors burst open and someone runs into the prince and they fall over.

“Anna are you okay….!?” Kristoff was saying till he falls on someone, “Oh uhm so sorry!” 

Quickly he gets up helping the man up and then bowing, “So very sorry.”

Elsa couldn’t help but chuckle at the scene, as did the redhead.

“It’s quite alrigh…” the prince trails off looking at the blond man, “I’m fine really, Prince Edward and you are?”

“Prince…Prince?” Krisoff nervously picks up his wool cap, “Kristoff, ice harvester.”

“Pleasure to meet you.” The prince responds before following Kai out of the throne room.

Kristoff watches as the man walks away, but then his attention is drawn to the two women laughing and he begins to blush.

Ignoring formalities he rolls his eyes at his now two best friends, “Ha ha laugh it up won’t ya…” Walking up he sits on the steps waiting for them to calm down.

“Sorry Kristoff but that was funny!” Anna states through laughter, “and that look you have on your face is adorable!”

“Oh Kristoff, you look smitten!” the Queen states getting her own teasing in.

“Yeah whatever, Anna you okay you disappeared so quickly?” his eyes showing worry.

The laughing stops, and Anna shifts in her seat “I’m fine, just a hit got me on my side earlier, I’m okay.”

“Love, your side still giving you problems?” Elsa’s voice was concerned as she took the redhead’s hand in her own.

“A little but the exercise I got last night probably didn’t help.” Anna quips grinning at her girlfriend, this time Kristoff was laughing at Elsa’s expense.

“Anna!” the Queen hisses as a deep blush appears on her cheeks and neck.

“Well it’s true and please Kristoff doesn’t care…besides I bet he wants to get to know the prince now” Anna teases them both with a sly grin on her lips.

“Hey…well ok maybe you are right.” Kristoff admits still chuckling at Elsa, who seemed to not get rid of the blush on her skin.

Anna quickly as she can gets up and jumps down the stairs very un-lady like in her dress, because her girlfriend and best friend looked like they were about to pounce on her; usually would be fun but she had a feeling.

“Get back here you brat!” Kristoff laughs as he gets up and Anna starts to run to the far end of the room.

Elsa simply sits and watches, waiting for the right moment.

“haha you can’t catch me Kristoff!!” Anna yells over her shoulder, but then feels the temperature drop in the room and she slips, “What the?”

The Queen grins as the floor gets a thin layer of ice which makes Anna slip right into Kristoff’s arms.

“GOT YA!” He exclaims in victory.

“That’s not fair Elsa!!!”In seconds the ice starts to melt, and Elsa knew why.

Standing she walks onto the floor and outs a thicker layer of ice down as she walks, but Anna was responding with heat just as fast.

Noticing the element war about to start, Kristoff lets his best friend go and runs for cover.

“Hey Elsa…” Anna says, walking on the ice and melting it.

Quirking a brow Elsa smiles, “Yes dear?”

“Wanna play?” Anna asks as she waves a hand and small dancing sparks fill the air.

With a flick of the wrist, the blond makes snowflakes that dance around the sparks, almost like a new version of tag; each element trying to dance around the other.

They circled one another throwing small balls of snow and ice back and forth, trying to hit one another.

Kristoff who was now off to the side loved watching them actually play, even two adult women could become kids again.

Elsa was laughing, had a huge smile as she and Anna just had some good ole fun; neither of them let loose often enough unless it was other type of nightly activities.

Anna loves when they have fun like this, then she had an idea….

“Elsa…” 

“Hmm?” The blond turns to her.

“Do you want to build a snowman?” 

Memories came rushing back to Elsa from when she had locked herself away, but this time she wouldn’t refuse.

Running over to the redhead, she spins her and then pulls her close “Yes, I want to build a snowman.”

As soon as she uttered those words the snow began to fall, while the sparks slowly died out; leaving them and Kristoff in a room full of soft snow.

 

TBC


	7. A Different of Elsa (Anna's B-Day)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Anna's birthday and Elsa wants to do things a bit differently...

“No, no you can’t do that!” a voice cries in the darkness, green eyes watching as in the distance a shadow was over taking a figure on the edge of a cliff, “ELSA NOOOO!!!”

Sitting up quickly and panting heavily, Anna’s eyes shoot open and search the room in a panic; finally resting on the sleeping blond next to her.

Sighing with great relief the redhead leans over and places a soft kiss on Elsa’s exposed shoulder blade, happy that it was only a dream and she was perfectly safe.

Laying back down, she stares at the ceiling watching the snowflakes and sparks that now were a permanent decoration on their ceiling.

Next to her, the blond slowly stirred after feeling something warm on her skin; smiling when she sees Anna looking up at their ceiling.

“Hey sweetheart, why are you awake?” Elsa asks with a yawn and a stretch, “Not time to get up yet.”

Looking over at her girlfriend, Anna gives a weak smile “Had nightmare, had to make sure you were still with me.”

This caused Elsa to wake up rather quickly and scoot closer, draping an arm over the redhead’s waist and pulling her closer, “I’m not going anywhere.”

Humming happily, Anna nuzzles platinum blond hair “Still scared me, I don’t ever want to lose you”

Looking up the queen kisses Anna’s nose, “Anna, I’m here I’m alive, nothing bad has happened”

“Thankfully…” her voice sounded small with her head down, like she still doesn’t believe Elsa is actually right there at her side alive.

Pulling herself up so they are eye to eye, Elsa uses a finger to gently lift the redhead’s chin so she can look at those beautiful green eyes.

Staring for just a few seconds, the blonde closes the gap between them as lips caress against one another.

This kiss was unlike their more passionate ones, she poured all her love that she could into the kiss; conveying every emotion possible to prove to her love that she was safe in her arms.

Slowly the young woman’s fears began to melt away with each pass their lips made, her arms wrapping around the blonde’s waist and pulling her flush against as tears begin to fall.

Elsa gladly gets pulled closer, feeling tears hit her cheeks and freeze slightly, she opens her eyes as she slowly pulls her head back, “Oh my love…”

She wipes each tear from the princess’ cheeks, and then is surprised as Anna surges forward and attacks her lips hungrily.

Anna felt like she needed to keep the connection with her girlfriend through those cool lips, pulling her even tighter (if that’s possible) to her like her life depended on it.

The queen for one was not complaining as she responded to her lover, making sure to keep pouring her love into every kiss; her skin feeling like it was on fire where Anna’s skin was touching hers.

Finally Anna pulls back gasping for air, resting her forehead to Elsa’s “I love you, so much.”

Taking in her own breathes the blond smiles and touches their noses, “I love you too, my spark”

“Your spark?” Anna asks, her brow knitting together in confusion.

“Mhm, you are my spark” the queen states, then slowly looks up at the ceiling and motions to it, “See?”

Following the blonde’s gaze, Anna can’t help but smiles “Yeah, guess I am”

“Are you okay now babe?” Elsa asks, still a bit concerned since the redhead has yet to loosen her hold on her at all.

“Yeah, I’m good now love” Anna replies, giving Elsa another soft kiss and loosens her grip, “I think I can sleep again”

“Good, now come here” the queen opens her arms as she lays back, smiling when Anna moves to lay her head on her chest; wrapping arms tightly around the redhead.

“See you in another few hours my love.” The blond says as she slowly falls to sleep.

Nuzzling into her lover’s chest, the redhead closes her eyes knowing that no more nightmares would come to her this morning.

 

~Few hours later~

 

Elsa is the first to wake, though she usually is always up before the redhead; looking down and smiling seeing Anna in the same exact position when they fell asleep earlier.

Combing fingers through messy red hair, completely content to wait for her to wake up; until there was manic knocking on the door that jolts Anna awake.

“What…what’s going on?” Anna grumbles trying to get hair out of her face.

Shaking her head, Elsa looks at the door “What is it!?!” her words came out harsher than intended.

“S-sorry your Majesty, we need your assistance…” the voice she recognized as Kai’s states through the door.

“I thought I said I wouldn’t be addressing anything till’ after lunch today?” She yelled to the door as Anna slowly starts to sit up, making her miss the contact.

“It’s regarding tonight”

Sighing Elsa gives Anna a quick kiss, “Don’t move from this bed love.” She states.

Getting up she waves some robes on and slips out the door quickly and turns on Kai, “What the hell is needing my attention, because I wanted to spend the morning in bed with Anna?!”

Kai swallows audibly and points behind her, she turns and eyes go wide “RAPUNZEL!” 

The brunette giggles and gives a small wave thinking Elsa wouldn’t want a hug.

However Elsa had other ideas and gave the woman a big hug, “I didn’t know you would be coming cuz’.”

“We thought we would surprise Anna for her birthday, sorry if we uhm…” Rapunzel points to the door.

Blushing Elsa just smiles, “It’s ok but I won’t tell her you are here yet, I still want to spend my morning in bed with her, meet for lunch?”

The Elsa gives the brunette one more hug.

“Sounds good, Eugene wants to go find Kristoff and catch up anyway.” Rapunzel replies and winks, “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do dear!” She yelps finishing her sentence as Elsa tries to swat her butt.

Elsa laughs watching her friend run down the hall laughing, “Thank you Kai, and good bye.”

She disappears back behind the door, closing it she shrieks when a fireball lands on the door right next to her head, “What was that for?”

“You took too long woman” Anna states, still naked in bed, “and unlike what some people may think about me, I feel cold when you are not next to me.”

Sauntering to the bed, Elsa lets her robes melt off to the floor and disappear, “Better?”

All Anna could do was nod as she stares at her girlfriend’s gorgeous body, watching as said woman climbs back into bed; pushing her on her back and straddling her.

“Someone at a loss for words?” Elsa questions now looking down at the redhead.

“I uhh…how is it…” taking a breath Anna tries to find her voice, “how do you make me…speechless even now?”

“Hmmmm because I’m hot” the blond replies leaning down and nipping at Anna’s neck, “and because you love me”

“That is very true…now why is it you want to spend the morning in bed with me again?” the redhead asks running hands up and down Elsa’s sides making the woman giggles.

“Oh it may be…” Elsa giggles and squirms, “because it’s someone’s birthday!”

The redhead blinks then a grin spreads on her face, “It is!”

Quickly she flips the blond on her back, pressing her lips to cold ones warming them up as her lips cool off, laying against her lover and shivering at the contact as their bodies fit like perfect puzzle pieces.

“So whatever I request I get?” Anna asks with a raised eyebrow, laughing when Elsa matches her with her own eyebrow.

“Within reason…yes” replying as she runs cold fingertips down Anna’s spine, making the redhead squirm; in turn rubbing more against her.

“Mmmmm well I think I know the one thing I want, and I want it right now” Anna states matter-of-factly.

Resting a hand on the redhead’s lower back, Elsa half smiles “and that would be?”

Warm fingertips begin to trace over Elsa’s stomach and then cups her mound; a single teases between lips making the blonde gasp as her hips buck up, “You”

Without another word Anna begins an assault on Elsa’s clit with her fingers, all the while kissing over the blonde’s chest; paying particular attention to each nipple making them extremely perky.

Moaning Elsa pulls the redhead to her and kisses her hard, gasping against lips when she feels a hot finger enter her; she begins to roll her hips needing more of her lover inside her.

Anna grunts as she slides down the blonde’s body and settles between her legs, nipping the woman’s inner thigh at the same time she slides a second finger into her tight entrance.

Her two fingers begin to heat up as she picks up the pace, curling both fingers as she draws them out then plunges them back into her lover; feeling the woman’s muscles getting tighter.

“Ohhh fuuuuck…” Elsa moans as she rocks her hips, fingers gripping desperately at anything they can find. “Baby…please….”

The redhead nips closer to her clit then flicks a warm tongue over it, keeping the pace with her fingers as she works the woman’s clit with her tongue.

Legs wrap around Anna trapping her where she is, smiling she sucks Elsa’s clit into her mouth, at the same time flicking her tongue over it to give her a double sensation.

Her fingers speed up just a bit more as they spread and curl with each thrust, and she cranks up the heat in her fingers making the blonde’s body temperature rise higher than normal.

Elsa felt like she was going to melt in a good way, like having ice trace over her neck then drips down and fades away; but only the sensation was inside her.

“Anna…so…close….ohhhmmmmmm” the blonde’s hips bucked on their own accord as she nears the edge quickly.

The princess hums against her lover’s clit and then bites with enough pressure to give a bit of pain with pleasure, and thrusting in one more time quick and hard; the combination sends the older woman over the edge.

“ANNA!!!!” Elsa screams out as her back arches off the bed, her body feeling like it is exploding in a million directions.

The redhead holds onto her queen and begins to lap at her center, drinking in every drop the queen is offering up to her; moaning at the deliciously salty/sweet taste.

A few minutes go by and the queen begins to relax into the bed, panting as she tries to catch her breath; all the while Anna was licking and cleaning her up with her tongue.

When the princess was done, she slowly kisses her way the blonde’s body; finally kissing her lover’s lips “Mmmm you are absolutely delicious”

“Happy Birthday” Elsa pants out with a smile, “But we…are so…not done.”

Anna quirks an eyebrow before she yelps as the blonde pulls her up to straddle her face, “Elsa what are you…”

The last part of the question dies on her lips as something cold enters her core, sending shivers throughout her body in a pleasant way.

Elsa had created a ‘toy’ out of ice, and starts to thrust it in and out of the birthday girl without any pretense knowing she was already ready.

Anna grasps the headboard moaning, rocking and rolling her hips at the sudden but most welcome intrusion.

The air around them was beginning to become a mixture of fire and ice as they both completely let go in their love.

Beginning to thrust faster inside the redhead, the queen licks and nips at the young woman’s clit.

“Yes Elsa…yessss!” Anna moans out, neither noticing the beautiful display above them as their love-making gets more intense.

Elsa was getting love drunk off the sounds Anna was making, she makes sure their toy wasn’t melting as she thrusts upwards into the princess causing her to scream out in pleasure.

“H-harder baby harder” the princess states as her hips rocking kept up with whatever pace her lover decided to go with; groaning when she feels harder thrusts and squeezing her eyes shut as she begins to climb up, just to fall off the edge.

At her lover’s command, the queen goes harder and a bit faster loving how the woman above her was enjoying it just as much as she was; suddenly she sucks hard and bites down on Anna’s clit sending the younger woman over the edge.

“Yes…yes…YES ELSA!!!!!!!” she screams, her body releasing as her head lolls back and her back arches.

The fire and ice above them explodes into tiny particles that rain down on both women, as Elsa lets the ice toy melt away and begins to clean her girlfriend.

Anna slumps on the headboard, letting it hold her up as she gets a lazy satisfied smile on her face; before sliding off the headboard to the bed.

Elsa had to catch her and make sure she didn’t hit her head, laughing when she saw the complete content on the redhead’s face.

‘That was amazing” Anna mutters into the queen’s neck and then nuzzles, “You are amazing...happy birthday to me”

Giggling both women cuddle finally looking around and seeing particles of fire and ice floating around similar to fireworks that had burst but kept shining.

“Wow, we do that?” Anna asks snuggling as close to Elsa as possible.

Holding her hand up, the blond catches some of it and looks at it, “Indeed we did love, so what else you want to do today?”

“Mmmmm I don’t care as long as I am with you, any meetings today?” the redhead asks, placing a kiss on the queen’s collarbone.

“No, I pushed them all to Monday.” The queen replies with a smile, “Today and the next few days are ours unless something comes up.”

“Good” closing her eyes, Anna nuzzles her lover’s chest, “need a nap then food.”

Chuckling Elsa kisses red hair, “Nap sounds good and then we will get food.”

Pulling the cover over them, both fall asleep completely satisfied and content.

 

~Lunchtime~

 

“Come on, I’m hungry babe!” Anna complains as she waits for Elsa to finish getting ready, the redhead wore a simple red dress she had gotten at one of the local shops.

Elsa as usual wore an ice dress, since Anna loves them, however it didn’t leave much to the imagination when she finally walked to the door. “Alright, I’m ready?”

The princess turns and immediately begins to drool, Elsa’s dress seemed to push the boundaries.

The neckline dipped to right between her breasts, while the top straps were tank top style not to mention the slit almost met her hip; all of it various blues and whites.

“Anna?” The queen waves a hand in front of the woman’s face, “Hellooooo Anna”

Blinking the redhead shakes the daze off, “You look gorgeous!”

“Well it’s not finished yet”

“It’s not?” the redhead looks at the dress again.

“No, would you mind?” Elsa asks, waving at her ensemble.

“Huh…OH!” finally getting it, Anna gently runs a hand over the blonde’s side causing the dress to get a design of fire interwoven into it; kneeling she even touches the shoes to give it the fiery shine.

Standing back up, she admires the dress and her girlfriend all over again, “Again gorgeous!”

Blushing Elsa takes her girlfriend’s hand, “Didn’t you say something about being hungry?”

“Yeah, someone made me work up an appetite.” Teases the redhead as they make their way to the dining hall.

Walking in a blur of brown rushed up and picks Anna up and spins, “HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!”

“Wait what?” Anna looks down to see Rapunzel was the one picking her up, “RAPUNZEL!!!”

Getting set down, the two women embrace and the brunette steps back looking at her friend, “Have a good morning?”

Anna raises an eyebrow at the woman before breaking into a big smile “You have no idea…”

By now Elsa was seated in her usual chair and speaking to Eugene as Kristoff and Prince Edward arrive and sit down; finally Anna takes her seat while Rapunzel sits by her husband.

“Is this who you had to talk too early this morning love?” the redhead asks as she looks at the food on the table, noticing it was all her favorite dishes.

“Yes, Rapunzel wanted to say hello but I wouldn’t have anything such thing till’ now,” the queen replies as everyone begins to eat.

Everyone begins to catch up since they last saw one another, but many pairs of eyes were watching Kristoff and Prince Edward out of the corners of their eyes; seeing how the two were talking and keeping to themselves.

“Kristoff, could you please pass the bread pudding?” Elsa asks, noticing the man not paying attention she asks again, “Kristoff, bread pudding?”

Everyone else gets quiet as the queen raises a brow, “KRISTOFF! I know you have a new boy toy, but could you stop a minute and pass the damn bread pudding!?”

The ice harvester jumps and blushes at the queen’s words, “Sorry your Majesty…” 

Quickly he passes down the bread pudding, still blushing from being distracted.

Laughter erupted at the table, even from Prince Edward as he rests a hand on Kristoff’s shoulder.

Soon everyone finished and the table was being cleared, but no one was leaving and Anna wondered why. “So…now what?”

“What do you want to do love?” the blond asks, moving her hands so her plate can be taken.

“Oh well…maybe go outside and enjoy the sun?” Anna was hesitant to ask what she really wanted because she wasn’t sure if Eugene and Rapunzel knew of their powers.

“Sounds fun, but is that really what you want?”

Everyone looks at the Queen, two looking like she was nuts at suggesting what they knew she was; and the others looking a bit confused.

“She just said what she wanted…” Rapunzel states, but quiets when Elsa smiles but puts up a hand.

Looking at the redhead, the queen asks again, “That really what you want?”

Fiddling with her fingers, Anna shakes her head “Only part of what I want.”

Leaning over, the blond takes Anna’s hand as she whispers “It’s ok if they know.”

Referring to Eugene and Rapunzel.

“Are you sure?” Anna whispers back, receiving a nod from her girlfriend she gets up, “Kristoff you and Prince Edward going to join us?”

The ice harvester smiles but shakes his head “No, but we’ll see you later tonight though.”

The redhead was about to ask what he meant by that, but her girlfriend decided right then to grab her arm and start walking away. “Hey I was going to ask him something!” 

“Sorry dear, but we all were waiting on you…” She shows everyone at a back door that leads outside.

“Oh, sorry.”

The small group easily made their way to the private courtyard that Elsa and Anna loved so much.

“So snow, fire or a mixture?” Elsa asks still holding Anna’s hand.

Eugene and Rapunzel were looking at her strangely but waited silently.

“Snow first…then a mixture?” the princess states/asks as Elsa moves to the center of the area, with Anna close behind.

Suddenly a breeze began and the temperature drops as snowflakes begin to fall and swirl around the royal couple.

“Wait…where is this coming from?” Rapunzel asks watching the two women.

“From Elsa…” Anna replies with a smile, “She has ice/snow powers”

The couple watches in amazement as the whole area is blanketed in snow, then what looked like two ice forts were erected at each end.

“OH! Rapunzel, Eugene up for a snowball fight?” Anna asks excited as she picks the larger more ice castle type fort as her and Elsa’s.

“What teams?” Eugene asks, getting a playful slap from his wife, “Okay, us against you right?”

“Yes” Elsa replies ducking behind a wall of their ice forest, “Oh and yes I will be using my powers, good luck!”

“Eugene this is so cool!” Rapunzel yells as she runs to the other fort and starts making snowballs, “Come on honey, we need to win!”

Rolling his eyes, Eugene follows his wife; that is until he felt something cold and wet hit the back of his head. “Hey!”

Elsa and Anna were laughing at the look on the man’s face as he now runs to his fort, Rapunzel tosses him a snowball and he launches it at Elsa, “Payback!”

But right before the snowball hit her in the face, it hit what seemed to be an invisible barrier, “I didn’t throw that one!” 

Anna ducks behind a small hill of snow when Eugene re-fires and it barely misses her, standing up she throws another snowball; this one hitting him right in the face.

“HAHA, by the way Eugene I usually play against Elsa, I’m a damn good shot!” the redhead yells as she ducks again.

“Oh this means war!!!” Eugene yells back as he and his wife try to work out a strategy behind an ice wall, “We could surround them or surprise them?”

“Surprise seems the better bet since they seem to do this often” Rapunzel replies, “You take left, I’ll take the right side?”

Getting a nod they both get ammo and move to their respective sides.

In the larger fort, Elsa and Anna were scheming as well “They may try to surprise us, what do you want to do Elsa?”

“Well I could make a blizzard then we get them but that is a bit too unfair, how about we let them come to us.” She states and motions to the center of their fort.

With a wave of her hand, two statues that look exactly like them are created.

“Oh doubles!” Anna jumps excitedly, “They’ll aim for them and then we get em!”

“That’s the plan” Elsa says looking around, “Okay we need to hide” they separate and hide, lying in wait as it were.

Rapunzel looks around the ice fort and spots to figures in the center, but something was off; before she could yell at her husband he was attacking.

“ATTACK!!!!” He lunges into the room and throws his snowballs at the figures, as his wife face palms and shakes her head.

Snowballs came from above somewhere nailing Eugene, and Anna’s laughter could be heard throughout the fort.

However the brunette noticed it was only Anna who actually attacked, ‘where are you Elsa…’ Rapunzel thinks as she slowly walks the edge of the room.

Unknown to the brunette, she had stopped right beside the queen when she was watching her husband lose to the redhead.

She tries to listen for the blonde’s heels but so far she couldn’t make anything out but her husband yelling and Anna laughing.

That is until a huge snowball throws her over, burying her in said snowballs snow; when she wipes her face off she sees something very rare.

Elsa was laughing so much that she almost fell over and had to catch herself, “That look on your face Rapunzel is just perfect!”

The brunette couldn’t even be upset, she liked seeing the queen loosen up like this; she had never actually witnessed it herself and she liked it.

“Well looks like your team wins, your Majesty” the brunette states with a chuckle as she stands and starts to de-snow herself.

“Well usually I let Anna win when it’s just us but don’t tell her that.” The queen chuckles, “This time was nice to help with the win”

“Oh I get it, plus her birthday so she has to win” Rapunzel looks over to her husband and Anna, “Oh they started their own little snow war.”

Elsa chuckles, and watches intrigued as Anna actually begins to melt the snowballs in Eugene’s hand as he makes them, so that she could get him but not him her.

“What is going on?” the man asks, seeing the liquid puddle at his feet, “Why are they melting!?”

Giggling Anna nails him with one more snowball, “Oh I dunno, you are too hot for your own good?”

Everyone laughs, until Anna actually makes a fireball then only Elsa is still chuckling a bit.

“You have powers too?” Rapunzel asks, watching as the redhead releases the ball up into the fort’s ceiling.

But instead of melting the ice, it starting going throughout it, making it glow and making various flame-like designs inside the ice.

“Wow that is really cool.” Eugene states as he watches what was happening, “Does anyone else know you both have uhh powers?”

“Only you two and Kristoff” Anna states, “Oh and two of our good trusted staff.”

Elsa smiles as she walks over to Anna and wraps an arm around the woman’s waist “Right that’s all that will know, we rather keep our powers hidden so that if we have to use them against enemies, they won’t know what’s happening.”

Rapunzel was tracing a design in one of the ice walls, “That makes sense, element of surprise and all that. You fear someone may attack you?”

“Actually yes, we have made a few enemies in the past months.” The queen replies, “But shouldn’t be a large worry.”

Feeling the air get tense, the redhead builds a fire in the middle of the ice fort room, “Okay time for some s’mores!”

“Anna last time we had s’mores….” Elsa trails off as she starts to blush.

Not missing a beat Rapunzel asks, “What happened the last time you had s’mores?”

“Oh we just screwed each other for hours and got sticky” Anna states as Kai brings the needed supplies for s’mores.

“ANNA!” the blonde chastises, “Our friends don’t need to know about our kinks.”

“Oh I dunno Elsa, I mean sounds sticky fun actually.” Eugene states, earning him a slap on the back of the head from Rapunzel. “Ow…”

“Anyway we have everything, grab a stick and a marshmallow.” Anna states doing just that and starting to roast her marshmallow.

The rest of the afternoon consisted of more snow fights (between Anna and Eugene) and their better halves watching as they ate s’mores.

 

~Later in their bedroom~

 

“Elsa why do I have to wear a fancy dress?” Anna complains, even as she waves a hand over herself to give her a form fitted sparkly fire-dress with a high slit and wearing her hair down.

“Because I want this to be special okay?” Ela’s voice came from behind the dressing divider, “You are only nineteen once.”

“Fine, but I want to see what you are wearing, plus I need you to finish my dress” the princess sighs out as she taps her foot.

“Alright, how impatient can one person get?” Elsa asks as she steps out from behind the barrier, revealing her icy outfit.

“Pretty impatient if…” For the second time today Anna was speechless at the blonde’s outfit.

Elsa was wearing tailored deep blue pants that had a hint of sparkle, with a full coat and tails that matched; the top underneath the coat was a pale blue with the top four buttons open.

A relaxed look but still regal, out of habit Anna brushes fingertips over the coat of the arm as she gently made the blond turn so she could see it all.

“You look great in pants” she states, smiling when again her fire had made its mark but more subtle then before.

The blonde’s hair was also different, instead of up in a bun or in a braid it was completely lose over both shoulders and falling down to the middle of her back in beautiful spikey layers.

Around the queen’s neck, she wore a simple ice chain with her signature snowflake as the pendent; with matching earrings.

To finish off the look, her boots which had a small heel were a glassy-like blue to compliment the rest.

Now it was Elsa’s turn to look at Anna, she loved when the redhead wore something that hugged her curves and that slit was doing things to her.

“You look amazing baby, now ready to go?” the queen asks offering the younger woman her arm.

Taking the offered arm, Anna still wondered where they were going since Elsa never told her but shrugs it off trusting her girlfriend.

A few minutes later they arrive at the doors to the ballroom, turning to Elsa about to ask what is going on when the doors open.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!” Came yells and screams from a packed room that was decorated in a fire and ice theme.

Jumping Anna apologizes to her love for almost jumping on her as she realizes it was a birthday party for her.

“OH MY GO!” Anna gasps as she sees most of the town there, a few diplomats and all her friends, “Baby you did this?”

Nodding Elsa leads her in, not minding that there was no formal announcement of their titles or any bowing; this was simply a celebration of Anna’s life.

“I know you didn’t want a party, but I missed too many not to throw one for you.” Elsa explains as people come up and congratulate Anna another year and wish her many more.

Turning towards Elsa, Anna kisses her cheek “Thank you”

Throughout the evening Anna danced with numerous people, laughing and smiling the whole time while Elsa would talk and munch on some truffles here and there watching her love having fun.

Then Kai moves to the queen’s side, “Your majesty, your gift as you requested earlier.” He hands her two things.

One is a long box gift wrapped, and the second was a small red/blue velvet box.

“Thank you Kai” Elsa replies taking both objects, tucking the smaller of the two in her pants pocket.

By now Anna was getting tired and walks over to find Elsa by the snacks/drink table, “Hey babe…” she grabs a glass and pours some punch.

“You sound tired, have fun dancing?” Elsa asks with a grin.

Sipping her punch the redhead nods, “Yeah, rather be dancing with you though.”

“Well before we dance, take a walk with me?”

“Of course” 

They take each other’s hand and Elsa leads them to the balcony which was oddly vacant but it was quiet so a nice change of pace for a few minutes.

Elsa leans on the railing as Anna sets her glass down “It’s nice out tonight isn’t it?”

Looking up, Elsa sighs happily “Yeah it is, stars are really out tonight.” She pulls out the long gift wrapped box, “I got something for you, well sort of made it”

The princess smiles taking the box, “Awe thank you baby, you didn’t have to get me anything” she begins to unwrap it letting the paper fall to the floor.

Opening the box she gasps seeing a beautiful phoenix pendent on a silver…no ice chain, “This is so pretty!” she says lifting it out of the box and then noticing the matching earrings.

“Help me with the necklace love?” Anna asks moving hair out of the way as Elsa puts it on her, as soon as it touches her skin the phoenix almost looks alive as it glows.

Quickly she puts on the earrings, “How do they look?”

With tears in her eyes, Elsa simply smiles not trusting her voice; the pieces looked absolutely stunning on the woman in front of her.

“Elsa are you okay?” the redhead asks moving closer to her.

“Yeah I’m fine, just happy you like the gift, I have one more…” Elsa tucks her hand into her pant pocket grasping the small box and pulling it out.

Anna watches with rapt attention, wondering what else the blonde would wish to give her; then she saw the small velvet box.

Getting down on one knee, Elsa looks up taking Anna’s hand in her own “Anna, from the start I always felt a pulling towards you, even those years we spent apart or had just a simple door between us. We always clicked, could be ourselves around one another and not care about what anyone else thinks.”

The blond shifts a bit to keep her balance and continues, “You have shown me unconditional love, and how I can just be me. I love you with everything I am, and I’m asking this not as queen, but just as me…Will You Marry Me?”

Elsa pops open the box as she finishes revealing a snowflake ring, with embedded diamonds and sapphires.

Anna’s voice catches in her throat as tears fall from her eyes, she wanted to say yes but the excitement had her throat closing up so all that came out was a high pitch squeal.

“Is that a yes?” the queen asks a bit unsure, watching as the redhead nods yes rapidly she smiles and slips the ring onto the woman’s finger and stands; pulling the princess into her arms hugging tightly.

Hugging back Anna finally gets her voice, “Yes, yes yes OH MY GOD YES!” she finally exclaims as she takes the blonde’s face in her hands and kisses her.

After a few seconds they could hear applause coming from inside the ballroom, both turning they see everyone at the various doors smiling and clapping for the newly engaged couple.

Eugene and Rapunzel were clapping wildly and whistling, while Kristoff was shouting ‘FINALLY’; many others shouting as well at the joy of what had just happened.

Looking back at each other, Elsa couldn’t help but smile even more “I love you, Anna.”

“I love you too, Elsa.” Anna replies, pulling the woman close and kissing her again.

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked all the fluff!!!! Remember I love reviews and hearing from every one of my readers, hope this brightens your day. Till’ next time, laters!


	8. Kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are going day to day, wedding planning, meetings, paperwork....some fun in snow and then trouble appears.

The day was hot, everyone was trying their best to cool except for the Queen; she was in her office and it was covered in ice and snow to defend against the awful heat.

Not that she didn’t like summer, just today was unbearably hot and she didn’t like being too hot; and far be it that she doesn’t cool herself off, after all she is the Snow Queen.

She is reading over a letter she had just written when there is a specific knock at the door, smiling she tucks the letter away “Come in Anna.”

Hastily the door is opened, along with a gust of humidity, and then shut as the redhead the door sighing in relief at the cooler temperatures. “So much better in here!”

Chuckling the queen gets up and walks over, embracing her girlfriend and giving her a kiss “Can’t take the heat like Olaf?”

“If I could, I would be out there with him right now enjoying the weather.” Anna replies snuggling into the cool embrace of Elsa.

“How is our snowman doing?” Elsa asks, content to stand and hold the redhead.

“He’s doing well, I’m glad we made him” Anna states remembering the day they made him.

 

~Flashback~

 

“Anna I thought we were building a snowman?” Elsa huffs as he gets another snowball to the face.

Giggling the princess walks over and kneels down finally helping with the snowman, “Can we make the one we had as kids?”

The queen looks at Anna with a sad smile and nods “Of course, let’s get to work”

About an hour later the snowman was done, Elsa moves behind it moving his arms like when they were little, “Hi I’m Olaf and I like warm hugs”

Grinning at the reenactment, Anna hugs Olaf, “I love you Olaf” but then she improvises “But I love you more Elsa”

Anna leans over the snowman and pulls the queen into a kiss, pulling away after a few seconds the redhead smiles giddily.

Elsa stands, pulling her love with her, without a word Elsa waves her hand as some snow flurries and then suddenly Olaf is jumping up and talking.

He turns to the two women with a huge smile “HI! I’m Olaf and I like warm hugs!”

 

~End Flashback~

 

“Yes, he does seem to liven things up a bit” Elsa states as she lets Anna go, “How is the planning coming?” she felt bad she was busy with meetings and paperwork and leaving the redhead to plan their wedding.

Swinging her arms at her sides, the redhead shrugs “It’s going, a bit hard without you, not that I can’t do it just wish you could be a part of it”

Elsa understood what Anna meant but still felt bad, “I am sorry I am not around much, with kingdoms finding out about our engagement I am having to fight to keep the a few trade routes and convince them nothing changes except that you will be my Queen.”

Smiling Anna moves to sit in one of the chairs in front of Elsa’s desk, “It’s weird to think I will be a Queen.”

“Why weird?” the blond asks sitting in the chair next to her and crossing her ankles, “Only thing changing is we can share the load more so than now.”

“I would be happy to share that load now, but I know many don’t think a princess is good at that.” The redhead states, “Just I am so used to your Highness…and calling you your Majesty.”

The grin the spreads on Anna’s face makes Elsa blush thinking of when the younger woman used that title in the bedroom.

“Yes well, I wouldn’t mind calling you your Majesty” the blond states as she shifts in her seat.

Giggling Anna rises, “Well baby I will let you get back to work, thanks for letting me cool down.”

Leaning over she places a soft but firm kiss on the blonde’s lips, “I’ll see you at dinner.”

Closing her eyes and reveling in the sensation and then slowly opening them, “Alright love,” she watches as the redhead leaves.

She moves back to her desk and immediately gets engrossed in another letter.

 

~The front castle courtyard~

 

Anna steps back out into the hot day, grimacing at the wall of humidity she makes her way to the castle gates to go into town; she was so happy they always kept the gates open now.

“Hello your Highness” a woman greets bowing.

“Hello, keeping cool?” Anna asks the woman who was fanning herself for some relief.

“Doing my best highness, enjoy your day” the woman smiles as she walks to a small stall.

Anna walks around for a bit, conversing with people as she went; unknown to her some hooded figure was following her.

This figure was keeping their distance and making sure their head was concealed under the hood, having a pistols strapped to their belt, a saber and a dagger.

They weren’t sent here, they came on their own accord; and they were out to make the queen hurt which meant going after the queen’s fiancé.

After a few hours they were getting bored, the redhead stayed in very populated areas which made it hard to snatch.

But then they see Anna move down an alley way, it wasn’t too dark but it was dark enough; they quickly followed her.

Anna doesn’t glance over her shoulder, she felt someone was watching her and she curses herself for not bringing at least a guard with her, ‘Elsa is going to kill me!’ she thinks as she starts to move quicker down the alley.

Suddenly she turns and hurls a fireball at the person following her, and watches they just pat their clothes where fires were started and keep coming at her.

Not sure what to do she creates her sword and stands ready, “You don’t know what you are getting yourself into!” She states as they draw their saber and dagger.

“Ahh but princess I do” the voice was familiar but she couldn’t place it, with quickness she wasn’t ready for the person lunges at her, “You will find out just how much I know!”

She dodges to the right, but the long steel blade catches her arm making her grunt, she didn’t like when someone got a hit on her.

She turns following the person and jabs at the person’s lag, successfully slicing into the thigh; the stranger staggers as a hand shoots to their thigh.

“You bitch!” They scream and lunge at her seconds later, Anna wasn’t prepared and was tackled against a wall and she heard a clicking sound.

“What?” She looks as her sword disappears, wondering why she can’t summon it back, ‘crap!’ she thinks as she sees cuffs on her wrists.

“What’s the matter princess, no more fire?” The figure snarls, she sees just a little red hair as she gets knocked out.

They quickly sets her somewhere unseen and pulls out a sealed envelope, it held the southern Isles seal; grabbing a young boy they thrust the letter in his hands.

“Go give this to the Queen, NOW!” The boy looks scared and runs for the castle.

The figure picks Anna up bridle style, and starts making his way to his ship via back alley’s so he isn’t seen.

 

~Throne Room 30 minutes later~

 

“QUEEN ELSA!!” The boy bursts into the throne room, not waiting for anyone to respond, he dodges a couple guards and finally stops panting in front of the queen holding up the letter.

Elsa waves the guards off as she takes the letter bearing her father’s seal, “Who gave this to you?”

The boy takes a breath, “A hooded figure your Majesty” he states between taking breathes.

“Kai, take the boy to the kitchen to get a drink and perhaps a pastry?” She asks looking at the boy, smiling when he nods enthusiastically; she watches as the two leave then sits on her throne.

Looking around the room as she breaks the seal and then begins to read, her fingers tightening around the paper almost ripping it as her eyes get ice cold.

Everyone in the room stops whatever they are doing noticing how the queen looked angry, then all eyes went wide.

Elsa stood outstretching a hand to the ceiling as she screams, “NOOOO ANNA!!!!!” Her hand releases a spear of ice that embeds in the ceiling.

“Summon my commander…NOW!” She yells as people finally start to move quickly, “Everyone who is not of military mind leave!”

The room now only held a few men, “Your Majesty…” A burly looking man addresses the Queen.

“What?” She was on edge and angry, ready to lash out at anyone at a seconds notice.

“You have powers?” he asks as gently as possible not wanting to anger the queen more, he watches as the queen’s face reveals worry then shock.

She looks up and cringes at the icicle in the ceiling and makes it disappear, “Yes, will this be a problem?” 

Many in the throne room shook their heads no, as the man speaks again “It is unexpected, how come you never told us?”

She sighs and sits, the paper still fisted in one hand, “Because I don’t want my people to fear me or…” She stops they didn’t need to know Anna had them too.

“Understandable your Majesty, what has gotten you so upset?” As he asks a man in uniform with many medals arrives and bows.

“Your Majesty requested my presence?” The man was tall, lean with short black hair.

“Commander, I need you to send scouts into the mountains, find Kristoff and his boyfriend Edward who I know is still visiting. Also ready our navy, we are paying the Southern Isles a visit.” She hands the letter to the commander.“They have taken Anna and I am going to get her back!”

He bows once more and runs out of the throne room to do his Queen’s bidding as quickly as possible.

Elsa sinks into her throne, “I need you all to come up with strategies to go about getting your future Queen back here, be they simple, complicated…or even messy.”

Everyone nods and moves to leave until the Queen stops them.

“Go to the war rooms and discuss, no one is to know Anna is not here understood?” She asks with an eerily commanding tone.

Agreeing, everyone makes for the war rooms.

The blond pulls herself out of the throne and walks to her room, shutting the door behind her; she collapses on her bed and weeps.

 

~Hours later in the mountains~

 

“Kristoff, where are you taking me, we have never been this far?” Prince Edward asks, moving red bangs from his face, thinking he needs to get a haircut soon with how long it has gotten.

Rolling his eyes at his boyfriend, the blond points “That right there is where we are going?”

Edward squints and then makes out a large castle into the side of the north mountain, “Where did that come from?”

“Someone I know in the ice business…” Kristoff replies, not telling the redhead it was from the queen.

As they get closer, they hear hoof beats behind them and turn to find a whole squadron coming to them.

“Kristoff…Prince Edward?” A man asks on top of a black horse.

“That would be us, I’m Kristoff.” He replies looking worried, “What’s this about?”

“You are both to come back to the castle, Queen’s orders,” the man replies as two horses are brought up with no riders.

“Why, we haven’t done anything...” Prince Edwards states only to be cut off.

“Now!” the man demands.

Quickly they mount and head back to the castle.

 

~On an Unmarked Ship~

 

Anna slowly wakes up, rubbing her head as she looks around; trying to get up she sits back down as the room rocked.

“Where am I?” She asks to no one but a man steps out of the Shadows with an evil grin, “HANS!?”

“Yes dear princess Hans.” The man growls at her, “I’ve decided to start a war, and once Arendelle and the Southern Isles destroy each other, I will take over.”

Anna tries to create a fire ball but nothing seemed to be working, “What…why isn’t it working?”

Chuckling Hans leans on the bars of her cell, “Magic cuffs, prevent you from using any type power, though you got my thigh pretty good. Took me four hours to get it patched up.”

“You will regret this, you coward!” She lunges at him, but he steps back just out of reach.

“Coward no, devious yes.” He grins, “And your Queen is probably sick with worry by now over you being kidnapped by her father.”

“Wait what…you won’t get away with this!” She states trying to remove the cuffs but failing.

“Only someone who doesn’t wear them can remove them, good luck with that.” He laughs as he begins to walk towards the stairs.

“You are no match for her, she’ll figure it out!”

He hears, turning he looks at the princess, “No she is no match for me” with that he leaves, leaving Anna in the silence of the brig.

“Elsa…” Anna’s lip trembles, she knew her love would find her and figure it out; she just hopes it’s in time.

 

~Back at the Castle’s Throne Room~

 

Elsa had made herself presentable and was notified that Kristoff and Prince Edward were back.

The doors to the room open and both men are ushered in, they bow and look at the Queen with confused expressions.

“Your Maje…” Kristoff starts but she holds up a hand.

“My business is with the prince, you are free to leave Kristoff.” She states coldly, which took the mountain man off guard.

He turns to his boyfriend, “I’ll be right outside.” He quickly leaves and the doors are slammed shut behind him.

“Prince Edward, why are you here in Arendelle?” She asks as she keeps her hands clasped together.

He looks at her, something was wrong “I am here to see Kristoff and my friends, you…the princess.” 

At the mention of the princess the queen stiffens, “Do you wish harm to come to the southern isles?”

“What no, why would I want that?” He asks completely confused, until the queen throws a crumpled letter at him.

Picking it up he notices the Southern Isle’s seal the king uses, he looks at the Queen who simply waited; he began to read it.

His eyes widen, “This…this can’t be right!?” he yells at no one, “Why would he…no this isn’t…” then he realizes why he was being questioned and why the Queen was so cold.

“Your Majesty, I had nothing…nothing to do with this, I would not want any harm to come to either of you!”

“So it’s coincidence that it happens while you are here?” She asks not believing him at all.

“Yes, I would never move against you in any way” He states with conviction.

Elsa falters at the tone in his voice but quickly steels herself, “We are leaving in few days’ time, going to the Southern Isles, you will be joining us and we will see if you had a hand in it or not.”

The prince swallows simply nodding knowing time will prove his innocence.

Suddenly the queen is on her feet and nose to nose with him as she whispers so no one can hear, “If she is harmed in anyway, and you did have a hand in this…you and everyone else involved will suffer at my hand.”

She steps back not even caring to see a reaction (his face going pale) and walks back to her throne stating, “You are confined to your quarters until we leave, and you will be in the brig on our journey. Take him”

She motions and the guards escort the prince out of the room and straight to his.

Kristoff’s jaw drops as he enters the throne room, seeing the guards leaving he walks up to Elsa, not as queen but as his friend.

“What is going on, Elsa?” He asks angrily, “Why is Edward arrested?”

“Because he is a suspect.” She replies ignoring the way he dismissed the formalities.

He looks confused, “Suspect in what?”

Sighing Elsa turns to look at him, “The kidnapping of my fiancé!” 

The blond man stumbles back a bit before regaining himself, “He wouldn’t do that, he loves Anna like a sister!”

“If he is not a part of it I will own up to my mistake Kristoff!” She almost yells at him, until her eyes grow sad and tears threaten to spill again, “Only with proof he is innocent…”

Kristoff’s whole demeanor changes, realizing she is just doing what she sees is best to find Anna, “Elsa, I’m sorry…anything I can do?”

She shakes her head, “I have my navy getting ready, strategists and military men coming up with things we can do…Kristoff she’s gone…”

She feels weak, no longer able to hold her own weight at her sadness; quickly Kristoff runs over and catches the queen.

She grabs onto him for dear life as she begins to cry, those cries turning into sobs as he holds her.

He now begins to feel angry and sad, but he stays strong for his friend; being the strength, at least for now, that she needs so she can cry.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So….hope you all don’t kill me. Hope it was a good chapter (even though badness in it) I love reviews fyi, and I will update again soon.


	9. Hope & Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ELsa is searching for her fiance,willing to do anything she has to, to get her back. While Anna is trying to figure out a way to escape...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE BE WARNED you will want Fluff ready after this chapter, it will get a bit dark and well fluff is needed!!!!

Anna paced her cell, she had counted three days passed on the sea when someone yelled land was in sight, for those past three days she had been trying to use her powers willing it to work but to no avail; she was way too stressed.

Each day a guard came three times a day with bread and water, she ate would always check it over before eating it, after all she needed her strength.

“Okay, I have powers I control them but these damn cuffs!” She got so angry she didn’t notice the spark that jumped from her palm as she slammed it against the side of the ship wall; but she did feel heat.

She looks at her palm and wonders, “Hmmm just maybe…” She sits down and stares at her palm in concentration but after a few minutes she frowns; nothing was happening at all.

As she keeps looking at her palm, she heard footsteps coming so she jumps up seeing Claude, the nicer if Hans’ guards, “Claude…”

“Your Highness” He bows, “”We have reached a port on the far side of the islands, one very few know about.”

She nods, waiting for him to continue because she learned Claude was forced into Hans’ employment and he kept giving the princess hints.

“We’ll be taking you to his manor, where you will be locked in a room on the third floor…” He hears other footsteps and tries to finish, “That’s where you will be held, until you ca…” His voice is cut off by gurgling and blood spilling.

Anna gasps and covers her mouth as she sees a long saber blade sticking out of the guard’s chest, and then hears sick laughter from behind the now dead guard.

“I see you made a friend” Hans states, withdrawing his sword and letting Claude’s body drop, “Can’t have that but still doesn’t change anything.”

He begins to clean his blade, smirking at the look on the princess’ face, “What, I’m not here to treat anyone with kit-gloves Princess. Merely to get what I want at any means necessary.”

Finally the shock wears off and as tears fall Anna runs at the cell door and almost grabs Hans, but he steps back at the last second “YOU BASTARD!”

She wanted to so badly to roast the man in front of her, ‘do I have what it takes to take a life?’ she thought.

Hans watched as the princess seemed to be thinking, but the last look she gave him made him step back in further; she had this determination from her eyes and he didn’t like that.

“We’ll be docked soon, and you will be escorted to your new place of living shortly.” He states and ignores the insults thrown at his back as he leaves.

Anna grumbles and leans against a wall, “Elsa…find me quick…”

 

~Royal Navy Convoy~

 

Elsa was pacing in her cabin, Kai and Lucy both trying to calm the woman who very quickly got her ships on the way; she wasn’t wasting any time now, it had been three days and they were ready.

“Your Majesty…” Kai begins to implore, but gets an exhausted look from the Queen, she told him to call her Elsa when they had arrived on the ship, she didn’t feel much like a Queen at the moment. “Elsa, we’ll get her back.”

“Oh we will” the blonde’s voice was stone cold, “I just want answers, and I’m worried what may happen to her while whoever has her…”

She slumps into a cushioned chair and hides her face in her hands as she begins to cry for what seemed the hundredth time in a few days.

Lucy walks over and rubs the young woman’s back and looks to Kai with sad eyes about to say something when there is a knock on the cabin door.

Quickly Kai answers the door, seeing it was the commander, “Come on in…”

The man steps through and bows, his own eyes saddening when he sees his queen broken, “Your Majesty, with your ‘help’ speeding us on, we will be in the isles tomorrow morning.”

The Queen looks up and nods, “I want to see the king and queen immediately when we dock, make sure it happens,” she states as she takes a deep breath.

“I will, is there anything I can your Majesty to help you anymore?” the commander asks, his usual gruff voice going surprisingly soft. 

“Get Prince Edward for me.”

He bows once again, “Immediately” he leaves to retrieve their prisoner.

“Lucy, Kai thank you but I need you to leave” Elsa says as she slowly stands, wiping her face of tears “I want to speak to him alone.” 

“Is that wise?” Lucy asks with worry.

“Yes, please go enjoy the sea breeze or something.” The blonde replies as she stands behind her desk.

Quickly both Kai and Lucy leave, as soon as the door is shit Elsa changes her dress to pants and a tank-top style top; with an ice saber connected to her hip and knee high boots that just spoke volumes of imposing on someone’s rear-end if they misspoke to her.

Soon the Commander arrives, pushing Edward into the cabin and slamming the door shut behind the prince; leaving him alone with the Queen.

“Your Majesty” the prince states immediately and bows, even in cuffs.

“Please sit” Elsa states as she keeps standing and walks around the desk and leans on the edge of the surface.

He quickly sits, and rests his hands in his lap waiting; noticing that the Queen had been crying but keeping silent.

“Prince Edward, we will be arriving tomorrow a bit ahead of schedule and you will be joining my guard and myself when we see the king and queen.”

She grabs a set of keys and leans over unlocking his cuffs since he wasn’t making a fuss, “I’ve had some time to think, and I believe you when you say you had no hand in Anna’s kidnapping.”

He rubs his wrists, “Thank you”

“No thanks yet, I require your assistance so you will stay with me, or wherever I send you, until your assistance is no longer needed, understood?”

“Yes, your Majesty”

“Good, you know the ins and outs of the isles pretty well yes?” When she receives a nod she continues, “I need you after the meeting to take a few of my most trusted men and search all the islands, I mean all of them”

“That’s a lot of islands, perhaps a couple groups be sent out?” he hesitantly offers in question.

“Yes, indeed it is, I can spare two or three small groups. I do not want anyone knowing what you do, find out what you can and report directly back to me.” Her eyes soften, “I know you are not under my command but you are the best bet I have right now.”

He gives a small smile, “I will gladly serve Arendelle and its queen in this matter.”

For the first time in three days, Elsa gives a small smile “Thank you, I have a list here of men you choose which groups they go in” She states grabbing a small list, “Then after out meeting you will get your weapons together and get money. No supplies the money should cover whatever in the towns you go to.”

Taking the list he looks over it, “Do they know?”

Nodding the blond moves to the door, “Those men know you are in charge and will obey you whatever orders you give them within reason.”

Following to the door he nods, “Everyone else won’t wonder why I am walking about the ship?”

“No, they will not if you get anyone giving you problems let me know.”

“I will, thank you again your Majesty” He bows then exits the room.

She slouches over and sighs being poised was taking a lot more energy than usual with her emotions running amuck all the time. 

 

~Hans Estate~

 

“Get your hands off me!” Anna yells as she is shoved into a rather large and luxurious rooms, she didn’t care if it was her own bedroom she was not staying, “You are going to regret this Hans, more than you know!”

Hans simply scoffs and walks off, having the door barred and locked as he leaves.

The redhead huffs and looks around the room, then back at her hands wondering “Alright I made sparks in the ship…”

She looks around again and spots two windows barred from the outside, a fireplace on the far side of the room with a seating area and a bed where she was.

Closing her eyes, she tries to remember what she was doing when her hand sparks…

Meanwhile in the main living Area, Hans was dealing with a nervous servant, “She is not to leave that room, she stays there.” He states as the woman nods.

“Sir, why is the princess here?” She had no idea they were going to have a visitor, let alone the Princess of Arendelle who was to get married in a few short months, “and why was she bound?”

“That is none of your concern, you feed her, clean what needs to be cleaned and make sure she doesn’t leave that room, understand me Olivia?” He growls at her, handing her a key to the room.

“Yes milord I understand.” Olivia states taking the keys and walks up the steps, she knew something was wrong but was not her place to go against her master.

She quickly makes her way to the door and knocks.

Inside Anna jumps, she had finally gotten a small fireball going after connecting that her mind was able to still control the fire, “WHO IS IT!?”

“Your Highness, my name is Olivia I am to make sure your needs are met.” Came the voice through the door, “May I come in?”

The redhead snorts, when did a prisoner get rights? “Yes!”

Olivia turns the key in the lock and steps through shutting the door behind her, looking up she is shocked, the woman standing in front of her did not look like the princess instead she looked like a woman ready to kill if needed.

She raises her hands to show she means the redhead no harm, “I am no threat your Highness…” she watches as the woman relaxes but not completely.

“What do you want?” Anna asks as she looks back to her hand, smiling knowing she still had her powers but needed to wait for the right time to use them.

“Master Ha…”

“Do not speak his name in my presence”

Olivia steps back, she wasn’t prepared the malice in the young woman’s voice, “My master wishes me to take care of you while you are visiting...”

“Visiting? That’s a laugh!” Anna states with creepy laughter, “I am his prisoner!”

“But master said…”

“Fuck what your master told you, I was kidnapped and brought here and I will get out!” Anna states, a fireball erupting from her hand, she moves quickly and backs the servant against the door; holding the fireball (albeit small but still extremely hot) next to the woman’s face.

Olivia grunts when her back hits the door and holds her breath out of plain fear as the fire gets closer to her face.

“I am not here for his amusement, yours or anyone else, I am not a guest, I am here unwillingly and if you try to stop when the time comes, you better pray to whatever deity you don’t die getting in my way.”

Anna’s voice was eerily calm, but the tone spoke volumes; all Olivia could do was nod.

“Good!” Anna states a bit more cheerily and extinguishes the ball of fire, she sits in a chair and looks at Olivia.

“Uhm…did you need anything?” the woman didn’t want to get near the fiery redhead at this moment.

“Some food maybe?” Anna asks in her more care free voice, surprising the other woman yet again.

Nodding Olivia moves to the door, “I will be back shortly, your Highness.” She bows and leaves locking the door behind her.

Anna watches the door for a moment, then dashes to the window opening the glass and examining the bars, “Iron…but I should be able to weaken them…”

Now yes she has her powers back, but it takes a whole lot more concentration then when she would channel it through hand movements, but at least she could control it.

She rests her hand on one of the bars as if she is merely looking out the window but her hand begins to heat up, “Let’s hope I don’t burn myself” she mutters as she keep hiking up the temperature on the iron.

 

~The Next Morning~

 

Elsa’s navy barricaded her father’s fleet in so they couldn’t move, now she was walking with her men to the throne room, being escorted by a few of her father’s guards.

Everyone in the throne gasps when they see the lost daughter to their king and queen; and especially what she wore.

She didn’t wear the clothes of a queen, instead she wore dark blue pants (almost black) with a light blue shirt underneath and what looked like a mercenary’s long trench coat that hid her sword and dagger of ice.

As soon as they enter the throne room, the king stands “WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!!?”

To Elsa’s credit she simply walks up and stands with her men and calmly states, “I am here to find my fiancé, after getting this letter.” She hold sup the letter bearing the king’s seal.

Her mother, who was extremely angry stood, walking over she holds out her hand ignoring her husband’s protest, “May I?”

The blond hands the letter over, after scanning it, the queen understood why her daughter did what she did and handed it to the King to read, “Queen Elsa, how long since you received this letter?” the brunette asks.

“Three and a half days ago”

The King who now was sitting on his throne wondering who could have done this, he needed to convince his own daughter he didn’t do this; which would be difficult.

“I made plans, and came here I want Anna back, if I don’t get her then the isles will have a problem with my Navy blockading you in.” Elsa states, shocking both parents at how far their own daughter was willing to go.

“We did not take her” her father states as he hands the letter to a servant to give back to her, “We would not ever do that to our daughter”

“Then why is it with your seal, and your style hand writing?” Elsa counters taking a step closer, “I know you do not like Anna much…Father…but she is everything to me and you never liked that!”

She had taken a few more steps, making sure to control her anger she didn’t need ice forming suddenly.

The king motioned for everyone to leave except a few guards just in case; though he knew if she wanted to overtake him she could easily.

“I never saw that letter in my life, let alone write it,” He stands and begins to pace, “How can I prove to you we didn’t do this?”

“Let me search your islands, let me make sure she isn’t here”

“And while you search, will your Navy be here?” He asks, he needed his ships moving on his trade routes or they would be in dire need of supplies.

“No not all of it, I will send some back but many will stay and you can go about your day to day lives, just I’ll be here till’ I find her.” Elsa states as she runs a hand through her hair.

Her mother rises, “Then we’ll prepare rooms for you and your men for your stay…”

“No, I’ll be staying on my ship, I am not staying here.” The blonde states, hoping her mother would understand, “I will be out there with my men searching so no point in getting rooms for us.”

“Alright, we will help in your search Queen Elsa, we will find the princess.” Her father states solemnly, for the first time showing her he is starting to accept them as a couple.

“Thank you, but if I do find her here be warned I am not as forgiving as I seem.” Elsa gives a curt nod and walks out of the throne room with her men following.

As soon as they were in the castle courtyard she lets out the breath she had been holding, “Edward?”

The prince jogs up to her side, “Yes your Majesty?” 

“Take your men and start searching, you are the quiet searchers while I will gather men and make a very public search,” she states.

He bows and motions for a large group of men to follow him to the ships to get ready.

Elsa and the rest head to her flagship, after getting everyone’s attention she speaks “We will be going house to house after the king and queen announce we will be searching everywhere.”

One man speaks up, “What if she isn’t here?”

“Then we figure out where she may be, we can only go on what we know so far.” Elsa replies moving the coat out of her way to step up to the railing of the ship, “We will do whatever is required to find her, get ready everyone, we begin our search tomorrow.”

She quickly moves down a few steps and into the royal cabin while hearing muttering responses as she shut the door, “Now we will see what the hell is going on.” 

“You know for having so many men, you really don’t have good security, your Majesty.” A voice states from the shadows.

Elsa immediately draws her sword and dagger, “Why have security when I can defend myself just fine, who are you and why won’t you come out into the light?”

“That will be revealed in time, I am here to tell you what I know about this kidnapping that has happened.” A hood figure steps forward but doesn’t reveal the face.

“You wear the garbs of an assassin” Elsa states, still in a defense stance just in case, “Why is an assassin wanting to talk to me.”

“Because if there is war between you and your father, things for us will not go well.” The figure states, she could finally pick out it was a woman’s voice.

“Start talking then, I do not have time for this!”

“Very well, you may want to sit down” the woman states as she leans against a shadowed wall.

Hesitantly Elsa moves to her desk and sits down, setting her weapons on the desk.

“We know who has done this to you but let us explain a few things first…” the woman began and Elsa leans forward listening intently.

 

~Hans Estate~

 

Anna had successfully been able to make two bars unhinge through the night but able to put them back together so they look unbroken “Just one more and I can jump down…three stories…”

She looks down and sees no trellis to help her, but there was a tree about five feet from the window she could jump too, “Well if I break something, that is a small price to pay to get out of here.”

She hears the door beginning to open so situates everything quickly and just looks like she is hopelessly looking out the window.

Olivia enters with her breakfast, “I have some eggs, sausage and biscuits for you, your Highness.”

Anna looks at her grateful for the food and moves to the table to eat, “Why do you work for him?”

“Because it’s a job that pays well.” Olivia replies as she pours some milk into a glass for the redhead, “In another year I can leave and have my own business.”

“Business?” Anna asks between bites.

“Yes, a bookstore well type of one.” Olivia smiles and looks at the window, “Done with the bars yet or did you give up?” 

Anna looks at her with surprise, “How did you know what I was doing?”

“Since I work here, I also live here in the room directly under this one” the woman states “I heard you last night grunting and I saw the iron was red looking.”

The princess sets down her fork, “Why haven’t you told your master then?”

“Because he has no right kidnapping someone, I will not move against him but who says you can’t give me the slip?” Olivia replies with a sly grin, “No one should ever be held captive like this unless they deserve it and then it’s in a rotting cold cell.”

Anna smiles, “Thank you, by tomorrow I should have the last bar done and I can go but the jump is rather high.”

“Well you say tomorrow morning you can get out?” Olivia states quietly, “There will be something there for you, your Highness.”

She rises leaving the tray, “I have to go, and I do hope today is not too trying for you.”

The redhead watches the woman retreat wondering what she meant, but she figures she would find out soon enough and finishes her meal.

In the dining room of the house Hans was finishing up his breakfast, seeing Olivia come down he waves her over “How is our guest doing?”

“She is doing alright, scared and angry but alright” Olivia lies feeding her master a line.

He smiles and rises, “Good, I will go and ‘speak’ to her then” he walks out of the dining room heading upstairs.

Olivia prayed that Anna was tougher than she looked, because the way he said ‘speak’ was not comforting at all.

Anna was at the window surveying the area when the door slams open making her jump seeing Hans standing in the doorway ‘I guess I’m in for something physical’ she thinks as she slowly moves from the window.

“Princess Anna, you and I need to talk” He states, slamming the door shut behind him and locking it’ tucking the key back in his pocket.

She notices he has a small pouch with him, but she also knew if she did anything it may jeopardize her chances of escaping; she utters a prayer to whoever was above to help get through whatever he has planned.

“Your relationship with your sister…” He starts before getting slapped across his face, making him rub his cheek at the stinging there.

“She is not my sister you idiot!” Anna growls out in defiance.

He raises his hand and before the redhead could move his backhands her, making her fall onto the floor; smirking when she spits blood onto the floor.

Anna wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of her whimpering or screaming from a little pain, she stands back up wiping the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand.

“You were raised together, makes you sisters you bitch!” Hans snarls, this time catching the redhead’s wrist and twisting it making her kneel.

The princess grit her teeth and bit back the grunt from him twisting her wrist to almost breaking point, placing her free hand on the floor to keep her balance even if he had forced her on her knees; she wouldn’t actually kneel.

Hans yanks her back up sneering, “We can do this the easy way or the hard way princess.”

This time Anna grunts a bit in annoyance, and in response spits the blood that was pooling in her mouth over his face and top, marring the pristine white fabric.

He growls and tosses her on the floor, moving to the table and open his satchel when the light hit the contents Anna’s eyes widened seeing metallic edges.

Getting up off the floor once again, Anna moves closer to the fire place she might have to escape sooner rather than later and defend herself because Hans was completely nuts.

“Now princess, serrated or smooth edge?” The man asks, looking up when he doesn’t get an answer to see Anna at the other end of the room.

“Neither, can’t do it the old fashioned way, have to use tools since you’re weak without them?” Anna sneers back, hoping he would take the bait.

Narrowing his eyes, he pushes the knives away and runs at her, “They would have been better!”

 

~Main Island~

 

Elsa used what she knew to send a man to find Edward to let him know, too bad the assassin couldn’t tell her or wouldn’t tell her where Hans was exactly; but she had the information she needed.

She had learnt that Hans was behind it all and she was prepared to kill him if she had too, and with that she began her searching.

Elsa found many of the people were openly welcoming her men and herself into their homes to search, she was rather thankful of that; however the house they were at not so much.

“You can’t just come into my house!” an older man yells as Elsa stands there a bit annoyed.

“Did you get the king’s proclamation?” a guard asks stepping forward.

“Yes, and I don’t care this is my home, that brat isn’t here!” the man remarks, causing the Queen to step forward.

“Excuse me.” Elsa states coming into view of the man, who immediately bows.

“You bow to me in respect yet you cannot respect my fiancé who we are searching for?” She asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Apologies your Majesty, but I am old fashioned and I swear she is not here” he says with sincerity hoping the queen would understand since he hated strangers.

“Gentleman go to the next house, I believe Anna is not here.” Elsa states, the men all heading out to their next target while Elsa stays behind for a moment “I am sorry for getting you worked up, I just really want to find her.”

The man looks up, and Elsa steps back not realizing the man was blind and in no way could have done anything, “It’s alright, I just don’t like being bothered.”

“Well I won’t bother you any further sir, have a better day.” She puts her smile into her voice, receiving a smile in return before she turns and leaves.

She was getting impatient, it was the third island in the first day and they were almost done searching it and no sign of anything; she hoped Edward was faring better.

 

~On the Island Closest to where Hans is~

 

“Group one take the west side, two east, three south…my group will take the north side and we meet in the middle, go!” the prince orders, as everyone moves swiftly and quietly along alley way so they are not seen.

“Prince Edward, look there” a man points by his head in the direction and he squints seeing someone who kept looking behind them as if they hoped they were not followed.

“Let’s go” they as quietly as possible follow the person who turned out to be a woman with dark hair and she was moving quickly.

She had ducked into an alley so they follow, until Edward met the pointy end of a dagger and stops, “Who are you and why are you following me?”

“He steps back and rubs his neck, “We are searching for Princess Anna and you looked a bit suspicious.”

She lowers her dagger, “is Queen Elsa here?”

“Yes, she is searching for her too” He states seeing the woman knows something.

“I know where she is, please follow me…” She states as she begins her journey again, with the group following her.

 

~Back with Hans & Anna~

 

Anna grunts trying to see out of her left eye that was beginning to swell, she was actually fairing very well with the prince, he was more beat up than her but still she was in pain and getting tired.

Hans kept screaming that she needed to break off the engagement with her sister, which fueled her anger and her willing to fight but she was trying not to use her fire; she feared she would kill him.

“SHE’S NOT MY FUCKING SISTERS YOU TWISTED FUCK!” She screams as she tries to dodge his foot, but instead it connects to her left side where her fiancé’s father got her with a blade not long ago, making her collapse and hold that side.

She wasn’t sure how long she could keep control, even if he deserved it she didn’t want to kill him unless there was no other way; but then she got an idea.

He was catching his breath so she had a few minutes and began to concentrate, slowly standing she smirks “Oh Hans…”

He turns looking at her, eyes going wide at the fireball in her hand “You are not supposed to be able to do that!” He yells sprinting towards her.

She releases the ball at him at the very last second, biting her cheek as he tackles her but quickly gets up because his clothes were on fire.

Not just that, his cuts on his face from her fists were searing closed giving him more pain; screaming he tries to get his coat off.

As she watches, she sees the key fall from his pocket, she lunges for it and grabs it, quickly moving to the door and unlocking it; she locks the door behind her and throws the key down the hall ignoring the cursing and threats from the other side.

She runs out of the house, unknown to her as she runs off holding her side a group was coming up the back led by Olivia to come rescue her.

 

TBC


	10. Rescue & Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Elsa find Anna? Will Anna find her way back, and what happens to Hans?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHARACTER DEATH!

Olivia leads the men to the third floor hearing high pitched screaming, she steps aside as Edward breaks the door down to reveal a particular redhead on fire.

“HANS!!” Edward yells as they all converge on him, one man throwing a blanket over him to douse the fire, the others ready to keep him from getting very far; they had expected the screams to be Anna but it thankfully wasn’t.

“Everyone spread out and search the house!” Edward commands as he orders two men to stay with him, “Ma’am we need bandages?”

“Name is Olivia, I will get them” She runs out to go to the medicine room Hans always had fully stocked.

“Whatever you did to the Princess, I am sure you earned this, brother.” Edward spat as they led him to a chair and slowly began to peel off half burnt clothing revealing oozing bubbling skin, which flowed with blood.

“Ed-edward?” Hans rasps out as he struggles to breathe, “What are you doing here?”

“We are here to rescue Princess Anna, where is she?” Edward demanded of his brother as Olivia brings the supplies, taking them Edward sets it out and begins to slowly treat his brother’s wounds, “Where is Anna, Hans?”

“That bitch set me on fire and ran!” Hans growls, “I don’t know where she is.” He winces as his brother dabs a bit harder than he should on the wounds; he didn’t want to know what he looked like now.

Edward motions for a man to come close, “Find the Queen, tell her we have Hans and that Anna escaped, she is somewhere on the island. GO NOW!”

The man runs out of the house, in search of the Queen.

“Now brother, you are under arrest and now under my charge until we see Queen Elsa.” He keeps administering treatment as his brother protests.

 

~In a Nearby Forest~

 

Anna had run till she couldn’t breathe, collapsing against a tree feeling her side where he landed a few kicks and punches; wincing and knowing she had at least a cracked rib.

She sees a flicker of light, grunting she stands up and makes her way toward and sees a campfire “Hello anyone here?”

Looking around she sees a bedroll and what seemed to be a pot on the fire cooking, she heard a twig snap and turned that direction to see a hooded figure come out of the forest.

“Welcome to my campfire Princess Anna.” The person states as they sit down, “Need something?”

“Well, who are you?” Anna asks not moving from the edge of the campsite.

“My name is not relevant but you can call me, Ken.” The figure pulls back their hood revealing a pretty woman’s face that had a scar over her right eye, and a scar over her left cheek, “Would you like some help?”

Anna nods and slowly walks closer, “Could you maybe take these off?” She holds up her wrists with the annoying cuffs on them.

‘Come closer and I will Highness” Ken states as the redhead steps closer holding out her arms, she easily slides the cuffs off, “May I keep these?”

“You can have them, they are only a burden to me” Anna states sitting down, “How do you know me?”

“The order knows about everyone, Highness it’s what we do.” Ken replies grabbing a jug, “Drink?”

“Thank you, the order….you are an Assassin!” Anna yelps as she stumbles back only to hit a log and fall over.

“Yes, but I am not here to harm anyone, we do not just kill princess” Ken grabs two bowls and serves up some stew, “It’s not breakfast but its food” she puts one bowl near Anna and begins to eat the other.

“Thank you, sorry I uh freaked.” Anna moves back and takes a drink from the jug then begins to eat, wincing as her side tweaks.

“Your fiancé is here looking for you” the statement was simple but it brought a huge smile to Anna’s face.

“I take it this is all the help is all I am going to get?” the redhead states between bites of food and drinking.

“Yes, this is all I am allowed to do, but I can say head north further into the woods” the woman says as she finishes her bowl and stands.

“Thank you again for this, and taking those off.” Anna says standing and smiling, “If you personally ever need anything please let me know.”

“Goodbye Princess and be strong” Ken says with a hint of a smile.

Nodding Anna turns going north back into the forest.

 

~Queen’s Entourage~

 

Elsa was sitting against a tree, looking up to the sky when one of her men runs up to her, “Your Majesty!” he yells and then pants catching his breath.

“What is it?” She gets up quickly and moves towards him, “Do you have anything to report?”

“Yes, the princess escaped Hans, and is somewhere on the island.” He takes a deep breath, and takes a water jug another man offers him.

“Thank you” She turns to her men, “Princess Anna is on her own on this island, go search now don’t worry about me!”

They all paired off and went different direction, their Queen with hope in her eyes had a feeling she needed to move towards the forest; so she does.

It was dense and hot but she managed to maneuver pretty well, her thoughts going to her fiancé and how she will just be happy to have her back.

 

~Back at the Mansion~

 

Edward yells at his men, “We need to catch him!” He yells running into the forest after his brother, the man had slipped past Edward when he requested to go to the bathroom and jumped out of the window.

He wasn’t sure where in the forest he went, but he was determined to find him.

About a mile ahead, Hans was grinning even though he was in pain; he had his sword but had to get away from his brother.

That’s when he saw a flash of red hair running through the tree and knew who it was, he begins to follow her with a sinister smile.

Unbeknownst to Anna, she kept running north; it seemed like ages and then she saw her and with every muscle screaming she ran faster.

“ELSA!!!!” Anna screams as she sees the blond up ahead on a cliff, smiling as the woman turns to see who yelled at her.

The smile that spread on Elsa’s face was a sight for sore eyes, but then it quickly turned into a panicked look, “ANNA DROP!!!!”

Anna drops immediately as Elsa shot a stream of snow over her, hitting Hans in the chest and pushing him backwards.

Looking behind her, Anna growls and moves to the side springing up and running to her lover; quickly adding her fire to the snow; they both had to look away when the fire/snow mixture hit the man and he screams.

The stop the flow of their powers and Elsa catches Anna as she slumps into her, “Anna…oh Anna” She peppers the younger woman in kisses, happy to see she was Alive.

“Elsa, I knew you would come for me” the redhead smiles, but was suddenly thrown to the side, she looks up to see a much disfigured Hans now standing against Elsa.

Elsa growls, but has to make an ice sword at the last second, biting her lip when his sword cut her into her cheek, she pushes him off and slashes at him.

He was slower than usual but he didn’t care, anger fueled him and if he couldn’t have Elsa, well then no one could.

He pushed the attack on the woman, dancing a dangerous dance that edged closer to the cliff with every strike and parry each made.

Anna looks up to see her fiancé again locked in battle with the man she has become to hate so much, she stretches a hand out and sends a stream of fire that lands at his feet making him jump back.

She gets up and keeps the stream going as she forces him back more, “You fucking bastard, you are really getting on my last nerve!” 

She forms a sword in her left hand, and suddenly both women were on the offensive, as he tries to parry and block attacks from both women.

They work in unison even without training together in the sword, it was like instinct, a beautiful dance against their foe.

Hans growled his body weak from the burns the redhead gave him, and now from the melting snow now seeping into his wounds; he gets distracted for just a moment.

The Queen and Princess see this and both kick sending Hans down the hill-part of the cliff rolling, winning their fight.

Both weapons each women wielded disappears, as they look at one another; embracing tightly but when Anna’s coughs Elsa loosens her grip; making sure they didn’t fall over the cliff edge they were standing near.

“I thought I lost you…” Elsa states sadly, looking at the beaten and bruised face of her fiancé, running a thumb gently over Anna’s lip.

Kissing the thumb the redhead smiles, “You’ll never lose me, baby.”

What they didn’t realize was that Hans was running back up the slope, “You are mine bitch!” He screams as he tackles Elsa and they both go over the cliff.

“ELSA!!!!!” Anna screams and tries to hang onto her lovers hand but the force of his tackle was too much and her hand slid out of her, “ELSA NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!”

Anna crawls to the edge looking down, “ELSA!!!” she squints trying to see what was down there but it was too far to see anything; hearing footsteps she conjures her fire sword and points it at the intruder.

However she lowers it seeing Prince Edward, “Princess!” He yells running up to her, “Are you alright?”

She shakes her head as the sword melts into the sky, “NO…Hans tackled Elsa and they both went over the cliff!” She looks back over, “We need to get down there!”

Edward pulls Anna away from the edge, “We need to get you back, I will send my men to find her.” He motions for his men to go down there and look for the Queen right away.

“I need to go too” Anna says but she was exhausted and in too much pain; she passes out in Edward’s arms.

 

~Next Day at the King & Queen’s Castle~

 

Anna wakes up and shoots up in bed, looking around she noticed she was not familiar with the room; until she remembers what happened.

She falls back into the pillows around her and sobs, her fiancé was gone and it was Hans’ fault; she began to think why Hans was even loose.

She growls in her chest as she thinks about hoe Elsa’s parents brought Hans back here, how he was supposed to be punished but instead it looked like he just went home.

Her eyes flashed with anger as she got out of bed wincing at the pain in her side but ignores it; she moves to the wash basin and cleans up when the door opens.

She turns to see Lucy and Kai, smiling “Hey…glad to see you two.” She says then goes back to washing up.

“How are you feeling Princess?” Lucy asks, as she walks up to her and pats her back gently.

“I am actually quite angry would you two please outside?” Anna states as gently as possible, see them nod and leave she looks in the mirror.

She conjures a flaming fire outfit, pants that were snug against her legs and hips that were orange red, boots that were black with flames on them that reached the knee and the shirt she wore was a collared fully sleeved blouse, with a slit that went right to the top of her cleavage.

The next thing she did (similar to Elsa) was make a fire sabre that rested on her left hip and a dagger on her right hip, to complete the look she conjures a black trench coat with flames on the trim, sleeve ends and lapels.

She walks out of the room to be greeted by her four most loyal friends; Kai, Lucy, Kristoff and Edward.

She looks to Edward, “Did they find her?”

He shakes his head sadly “No your Highness they did not find her”

“Alright, I need to see the king and queen right now.” Anna states with authority that the others were shocked. “I said NOW!”

They quickly show her to the throne room doors where a guard stops them.

“Apologies your Highness but they are in court.” He states respectfully.

Again Anna’s eyes flash, she didn’t care “I could care less what they are doing” waving her hand a gush of hot air hit the guard against the wall knocking him out.

She stands back, “You all keep everyone off me, I need to talk to the king and queen and I don’t want interruptions.” 

They all nod and step beside her, Kristoff and Edward drawing daggers to parry any weapons they may meet.

Anna takes a breath and conjures a large fireball and slams it into the doors, throwing them wide open and blackening the doors before the flames went out.

“WHAT IS THIS!?” The King yells standing up.

The King’s court scattered to the sides as Anna marches in a fireball in each hand, daring anyone to stop her.

A few guards run at them but Prince Edward and Kristoff disable them by knocking them out and laying them on the floor; then move back to flank the princess.

“You were supposed to take care of Hans when you brought him back here!” She yells throwing a fireball at the king’s feet, “You were supposed to ensure he wouldn’t hurt us again!”

She throws another fireball at the man who was not trying to get away from her, “How is it that Hans was able to come back to Arendelle, kidnap me and cause so much trouble?”

The Queen, who had moved out of the way, realized what Anna meant “Dear, you told me Hans was in the dungeons” 

The king pales at the statement his wife just spoke and saw fury in the princess’s eyes, “He…was”

“He was alive and walking around a free man, and your wife thought he was locked up!?!?!?!” The princess looks up and throws a ball of fire at the chandelier demolishing it completely, “You did this didn’t you? You did this and hoped to Hans would take all the blame and we wouldn’t be all the wiser!”

The room grew completely quiet except the crackle of the fire that Anna held in her hands. “It was all a scheme, give a note that had your seal but defend yourself against it, but to let what Elsa search for me and hope she doesn’t find me, so that when she comes to you broken you would finally care about her!?!?!”

Now the king being outed growls out, “She should be WITH A MAN!” He steps down off his throne approaching the princess, “Not with you!”

Anna was about to slam her fist into the man’s face when…

“STOP!!” Everyone looks to the throne room doors, there stood Queen Elsa, dirty bloody and limping as she pulls an ice rope that was dragging a body behind her.

Anna gasps seeing her fiancé alive, she wanted to run up to her and carry her away but knew that she shouldn’t do anything right at that moment.

Elsa’s eyes lock with Anna’s, a faint smile on her lips; that is until she saw her father the smile turned into a snarl.

The King’s wife was now sitting on her throne not knowing what to do, she had no idea that her husband had done this.

Elsa made her way down the aisle and deposited Hans’ dead body at the feet of her father, “He tried to kill me and Anna, and he almost succeeded in killing me when he tackled me off a cliff, but he landed dying on impact, made my landing slightly less horrible.”

Anna growls at the man, “How could you do this to your own daughter, all over because you don’t agree with who she loves?”

The king swallows and tries to think how to get out of this mess, until his wife spoke making him turn to her with hopeful eyes that died quickly.

“Our daughter deserved our love, but we shoved her aside in another country, we should be rejoicing in her Queen-dom, and that she is getting married, yet you cannot see that she is happy and in love.”

She rises from her seat, “As Queen I am placing you under arrest for the plotting against the Queen of Arendelle and the Crown Princess, as well as for their attempted murders.”

Guards move in on the king, retraining him even with his loud protests, “How can you do this to me I am your husband!!!” He scream as they drag him, and Hans’s body away.

“Everyone but those of Arendelle, leave us!” the Queen demands, she waits until the room is empty minus the small group, then slumps against her thrown from the emotional stress.

“Mother?” Elsa asks, who was now leaning on Anna for support, she had sustained quite a few injuries from the fall but adrenaline had her get here as soon as she could.

Liza looks into her daughter’s eyes, “I am so sorry, I had no idea that…that your father would do such a thing.”

“Neither did we,” Anna states as she pulls Elsa gently closer.

“Mother what I am about to say will be with a very heavy heart, but we are leaving and never coming back.” Elsa says, sadness in her voice and tears in her eyes and breathing raggedly.

Her mother walks down the steps to them, “I understand, I am so sorry Elsa…these events have me thinking, and I love your father but I cannot be with that man. I will be leaving him and giving the throne to someone who is worthy.” She looks at Prince Edward with a soft smile.

“You are going to leave?” Anna asks wondering why the woman would do that.

“Yes, won’t be for a bit…but I am hoping in time for your wedding, that is if I am still invited.” The queen states as she looks at the two strong women in front of her.

Elsa nods, “Yes you are, and if all is settled here by then perhaps we can talk about you coming to live with us…”

“Yes, but right now I want to get Elsa home” Anna interrupts, “I’m sorry but I really want to get out of here.”

Liza nods, “The guards will help you with whatever you need Princess, and thank you for being so good to my daughter.”

Anna smiles, then with strength she didn’t know she had, she picks up Elsa bridle style and walks out of the throne room, through the halls and out of the castle; she was determined not to stop till she got to their ship. 

Elsa smiles and snuggles into the redhead, falling asleep almost instantly as she is carried, with various men following behind them.

 

~Hours later~

Elsa was sleeping in their bed in the royal cabin while Anna was making out a report, “Now I see why these are so annoying” she grumbles as she looks it over once more before putting it in the top desk drawer.  
Looking behind her she smiles seeing her lover resting peacefully, rising she walks over and sits on the edge of the bed beside the blond; gently running her fingers over the back of the woman’s hand.  
“I almost lost you…” Anna chokes up, shaking her head of the memories on that cliff; she knew those images would stay with her forever but she also knew the future was whatever they wanted it to be.

She begins to rise from the bed when a cool hand weakly grasps her wrist, “Don’t leave…”  
She turns and smiles seeing those beautiful blue eyes, sitting back down she takes Elsa’s hand and kisses the back, then kisses the tip of each finger then moves to each knuckle, “I love you Elsa, so much and I am so happy we are together again”

Smiling the blond enjoys the touches of Anna’s lips, “I’m tougher than I look babe”

Chuckling the redhead nods, “You proved that earlier today, I was so relieved to see you…how are your ribs doing and your leg?”

When Elsa fell she actually broke four ribs, and her left leg but the adrenaline had her going so much she didn’t know till Anna took her to their ship.

“Feeling better” Elsa states as she slowly sits up, a hand moving to her face feeling where the gash was patched up on her cheek and on the spots around her eye, the doctor had said both were going to scar.

Anna reaches out smiling sadly and gently traces next to both wounds, “You are going to have sexy scars”

“Sexy? Maybe not sexy but I won’t be ashamed of them, got them protecting you” the queen states as she finally gets comfortable with a few pillows.

“We protected each other love, and I will have my own scars too” Anna states, touching the cut right by her lip and the one on the side of her head right in front of her left ear, “It proves we are not pushovers”

Chuckling Elsa pulls Anna closer, kissing the black eye, the cut on by the lip and on the side of her head and then gently kisses Anna’s bruised lips, “No one can say we never get our hands dirty when it comes to doing what is right.”

Anna hums happily and nods, “No they can’t, now enough talk about this crap” She strips and climbs in bed as slowly as possible to not jostle Elsa too much and pulls the covers up, “It’s late, I’m tired and I just wanna cuddle”

Laughing then wincing Elsa smiles, “Alright love, I am just happy to have you back” She gives Anna one more kiss then carefully lays next to her and pulls the redhead close.

“Me too Elsa, me too” Anna mumbles as sleep takes them both.

 

TBC

Ok so wow what a ride!!!! Let me know what ya think!!!! Hope you enjoyed it…soon we have a wedding!!!!!!


	11. Excitement & Happily Ever After (For Now)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending of my story, well this one. Wedding time!!!!

IT had been eight months since the ordeal with Hans and Elsa’s father, the night before one of the biggest days of her life; looking in the mirror she smiles.

Elsa was lost in thought, thinking of everything she and Anna had gone through over the course of a year and a half or so; how the memories will never fade for   
either of them with the scars on their faces.

She traces the scar that was on the top and bottom of her left eye, wishing they didn’t have to go through but that it made her stronger than she had ever been before.

Two arms slide around the blonde’s waist and a chin rests on her shoulder as green eyes look at her through the mirror, “Hey baby, what ya thinking?”

She leans back into Anna’s embrace, “How far we have come and what we went through to get to our day tomorrow and how happy I am.”

“I can’t wait” Anna states squeezing Elsa a bit, “I saw you tracing one of your scars” she gently runs a finger over the scar on Elsa’s right cheek then over her eye and notices the blonde’s eyes sadden, “Makes you even sexier baby”

Smiling again Elsa turns in the redhead’s arms, wrapping her arms around Anna’s neck “You always know what to say, what happened to that girl that was all clumsy and tripped over her words?”

Giggling the redhead kisses the blonde’s nose, “She’s still around just a bit more grown up now a days”

“As long as you don’t lose her completely” Elsa smiles and pecks Anna’s lips, “But you have to leave because we are not sleeping together tonight”

“Ugh why did I agree to this?” Anna states with a roll of her eyes, “I don’t sleep well when I’m not next to you”

Elsa chuckles and then laughs as her fiancé pouts, “Sweetheart it’s one night, but if it makes you feel better, I don’t sleep that well either.”

Anna picks the blond up in a hug, “It was your mother’s idea you know”

Both women had agreed on the insistence of Elsa’s mother, who had finally got everything worked out in eth islands and moved in with them a few weeks ago.

“Speaking of my mother, she will be here soon and will not like that you are here” Elsa’s states as the redhead sets her down, “So get your cute butt out of our room just this one night”

Laughing Anna nods, “Alright, alright I’ll go but only after you kiss me”

Shaking her head Elsa cups the redhead’s face in her hands, pulling her close and kissing her with passion.

Easily both lean into one another as the kiss deepens, tongues come out to dual for dominance; until the door slams open and makes them jump apart panting.  
“Anna!” Liza yells her eyes narrowing on the redhead, “Why are you in here?”

“I was just leaving honest!!!” Anna replies stealing one more quick kiss from her fiancé, “I promise!” She tries to moves away from Elsa but instead falls backwards over a chair that was behind her, “AGH!”

Elsa busts out laughing as she sees her love turn into the clumsy girl she fell in love with, but then moves to help her up “Mom, she really was heading out, just wanted one last kiss before she left.”

Liza can’t help but giggle under her hand, “Alright, now get out so I can talk to my daughter!”

Anna nods and smiles at Elsa, “I’ll see you tomorrow at the alter” She was going to steal another kiss, but didn’t want to risk the wrath of Liza, “She is all yours Liza, good night”

Anna slides out the door and runs down to the room she would be using tonight.

Liza shuts the door, “How are you doing sweetie?” She moves to sit on the couch near the fireplace, wondering if she should have asks Anna to light it first, she was a bit cold.

“I’m alright, cold mom?” Elsa asks as she sits next to her, “I know we don’t have anything to start it with, Anna usually does it.”

“Yes, just a bit your room is always a bit colder than mine.” The brunette states with a small smile, “Think Anna would come back to light it?”

“She will, stick your head out and call her name” Elsa states with a smirk.

Her mother gets up and moves to the door opening it enough to stick her head out, “ANNA!”

Within seconds the redhead was bounding down the hall and slides to a stop in front of the brunette, “Yes?”

Liza’s eyes were wide at the display, then she smirks hearing her daughter’s laughter from behind her, “Would you be so kind as to start the fire in the fireplace?”

Elsa changes how she was sitting on the couch just to tease Anna a little bit more.

“Sure no problem.” Anna replies Liza opens the door, walking over to the fireplace Anna winks at Elsa and flicks her hand, small sparks hitting the try pieces of wood and twigs igniting it, “Anything else ladies?”

Elsa smirks from the couch but stays silent, her mom yelled for her she can tell her to go back.

“No thank you, Anna we just needed well I needed the fire” Liza explains, wondering why the two women were smirking at one another, “Am I missing something.”

“Oh nothing, I better go before I uhh yeah” Anna blushes and quickly leaves the room, before she launches herself at her soon to be wife.

“Was she referring to…wait” Liza looks at Elsa who quickly changed how she was sitting and had a bright smile instead of the smirk from before, “You were teasing her weren’t you!?”

Elsa blushes and nods, “Just a little”

“You two are insatiable!” Liza exclaims, sitting back down happy to have some heat, “So are you nervous for tomorrow at all?”

Now Elsa has a full blown smile on her face, “Not at all, I mean I know I’m supposed too but why, I’m marrying the most wonderful person in the world.”

Smiling Liza remembers when she felt that for her husband, but things change “I do hope you keep your connection with her, Elsa it is so important”

Elsa watches her mother carefully, the brunette had explained to her privately how things with her father started to fall apart way before the incident with Hans, “Mom, one thing I am sure of it that Anna will never be like him, or me for that matter.”

Liza smiles “I know, I just worry…so have your dress and everything thought out?” She leans back on the couch and stares into the fire, but notices something, like there were faces in the flames, “Wait….are those faces?”

Elsa looks at the fire and smiles, “Yes, Anna puts in everyone who is important to us, you are in there, Olaf, Kristoff and many others. And to answer your question, yes but I won’t be wearing a dress.”

“What, I don’t get to escort you down in a beautiful dress?” the brunette states a bit sad.

“I’m sorry mom, but I feel I need to do this, I’ll be watching Anna come down the aisle…Kristoff is walking her down the aisle” She moves closer to her mom, “Remember when I asked you to stand with me?”

The woman sits up thinking, “I do…oh that’s what that meant, I didn’t understand at the time.” She smiles, “So I’ll be standing with you at the altar, I like that”  
“Good, alright it’s late and I need my sleep, I just hope I can sleep” Elsa states as they both stand.

Looking at her daughter, Liza frowns “What do you mean?”

“Both Anna and I are very restless when not sleeping by one another so tonight will be a bit difficult.” Elsa explains as they walk to the door, “Don’t worry we will manage, love you mom and I hope you rest well”

They hug and Liza slips out thinking, she wanted both her girls fully rested for the big day, if that meant they slept together who would care; she quickly makes her way to Anna’s room.

Anna was reading a love letter that Elsa had given her not too long after they had arrived back from the Southern Isles, tears streaming down her cheek as she relives the emotions in that letter; she almost didn’t hear the knock on the door.

Slowly she gets up, and walks to the door with letter on hand opening the door she wipes her eyes, “Liza?”

“Anna, are you okay?” She asks with concern, “Something wrong?”

“Oh no, happy tears Liza happy tears I promise, why are you knocking on my door?” the redhead asks as she tucks the letter into a drawer of a table next to the door.

“You should go to your soon to be wife, so you both can rest well.” Liza replies with a smile, “She told me how difficult it is to sleep apart, and I don’t want to keep you apart even for a minute”

“Really?” 

“Really, go to her Anna, you need each other…just don’t tell me anything I don’t need to know.” Liza states as she begins to walk away, “See you tomorrow”

Anna smiles as she closes her door and runs back to her and Elsa’s room and opens the door, shutting it and looking at Elsa who stood shocked to see the redhead.

“Anna what are you doing here?”

“Your mother told me to come back here, because she rather us be well rested…and didn’t want to keep us apart even for a minute.” Anna states as she walks over to the bed and turns down the covers, then wipes a couple stray tears away.

The blond moves to Anna’s side, “Have you been crying?” She wipes a tear off of the redhead’s cheek as she frowns.

“Not bad baby, I was reading your letter again, the one you gave me after we got back.” Anna smiles and pulls Elsa into a tight hug. “I love you”

“I love you too” Elsa leans her head down and captures warm lips between cool ones, both women leaning into each other, as she tangles her fingers in loose red hair; gently grazing her nails on her fiancé’s scalp.

Anna moan’s into the blonde’s mouth, but then pulls back “Baby, as much as I love where this could go, I think we should just sleep,” she bit her bottom lip hoping Elsa wouldn’t be too put off.

“Mmmm you may be right, but hard to stop when I have you in my arms,” the blond nips at Anna’s bottom lip then let’s go, letting her outfit completely melt away and climb’s into bed.

Shaking her head, Anna lets her PJ’s disappear into the air as she follows the blond under the covers, they quickly entangled their legs as they cuddle and close their eyes without another word; just a smile on their faces as they fall asleep.

 

~Wedding Day Elsa’s Dressing Room~

 

The Queen was pacing in her dressing room, it was fifteen minutes before the wedding was start; it wasn’t that she was nervous, she just had a lot of energy.

She had already gone to the great hall and made an ice arch that Anna would later come in and add her touch of fire too it so it was a combination.

“Elsa honey, calm down I thought you weren’t nervous?” Her mother asks as she inspects herself in the mirror, the ice dress her daughter created for her was gorgeous and modest.

A high collar in deep blue that slowly flowed to lighter blues as you gazed down the dress, like night turning to morning in blue hues; the slit on the side came up to the knee, and finished off with elegant pumps.

“I am not nervous, excited and full of energy…so much energy” Elsa states as she checks her outfit once more, making sure the creases in her pants were straight and the way the blouse hung was right, “I just wanna call her my wife already!”

Elsa’s outfit was whites and light blues, with hints of dark blue throughout the fabric and she wore knee high boots of deep blue to contrast the lighter colors; her hair in the traditional braid over her shoulder helped tame the look.

Liza begins to laugh, her usually poised daughter was freaking out and it was funny to watch.

“What, why are you laughing?” the blonde asks confused.

“Because you are freaking and it’s cute, don’t worry you will be wives soon” Liza states tucking a stray blond hair behind her daughter’s ear, “We need to head to the altar anyway, c’mon miss impatient”

She takes her daughter’s hand and they head to the great hall.

In another room not far from the great hall entrance, Anna was pacing back and forth in a very beautiful strapless dress. 

The fire dress itself was a simple design with no puffy skirt, it was sleek and straight with a slit up to almost mid-thigh.

The heels were an inch and a half taller than the shoes she would usually wear, but it made her the same height as Elsa.

What rounded out the dress was the small crown and veil that she wore, it lightly covered her face and part of the train went down her bare back.

“Kristoff, how do I look?” Anna asks as she turns a full circle, smiling at her best friend.

“You look amazing Anna, Elsa is a very very lucky woman,” He states as gently straightens the crown on her head.

“Thank you, what time is it?” She asks wondering.

He smiles and offers his arm, “Almost time” he replies grinning.

Anna was happy that her best friend was walking her down the aisle but she did miss her parents; in honor of them Kristoff was actually wearing one of her dad’s uniform’s, tailored to fit him of course.

It was a dark green uniform with green accents, and by Anna’s request, he wore a few of her father’s medals to give homage to the man that had raised her.

She takes his arm but stops in front of the mirror to make sure her hair, which was half up and half down was still in place with all its curls; then they headed to the doors of the hall.

Inside many dignitaries that did business with Arendalle had arrived for this historical occasion as well as acquaintances; but what mattered to both women were the friends and family in the first few rows.

Rows that were full of trolls, as well as Prince Edward and a few others they met on their journey.

The place was decked out with snowflakes and what seems like small floating spark, showing everyone the unity of both women not just as a couple but their powers belonged together.

Elsa and her mother slowly walk up to the altar where the priest was standing, collecting her thoughts the queen nods to begin the ceremony.

The choir above begins to sing, no instruments accompanying them and the doors to the great hall swing open to reveal their princess.

A collective gasp was heard when they saw the redhead, which made the bride blush under her thin veil as they begin to walk forward.

Elsa’s eyes were glued to the woman was walking up to her, the dress itself didn’t do Anna justice at least to he, however she was seeing all the ways she could get that off her quickly.

Anna on the other hand was almost drooling at seeing Elsa in pants, something about the Queen in pants just did it for her, ‘how long is this thing again?’ she wondered until Kristoff gave her to Elsa.

As Elsa took Anna’s hand, she rests a hand on Anna’s back, in turn the redhead rests a hand on her clothed arm.

Doing so both shot t heir powers through the other’s outfit, earning another collective gasp from their audience at seeing the display for the first time.  
They turn to the priest who begins.

Both women tried to concentrate as the meaning of marriage was spoken and what it meant, they understood it all but were just too anxious.

They were so preoccupied in their own minds that the priest had to ask twice for the rings from both brides.

Blushing both hand over the rings, Elsa’s was a fire made of gold, with flames as the symbol dotted with small rubies while Anna’s ring was silver with a snowflake that held small sapphires impeded in the shape.

“These rings are full circles…” The priest starts to talk about the unbroken circle and how it should never be able to be broken and how this would make Anna, Elsa’s equal as wive and Queen; which gave way to a few murmurs but nothing more.

Finally he hands Anna’s ring to Elsa, “Place this on her finger and repeat after this after me, Med denner ringen tar jeg deg til ekte” (With this ring, I thee wed)

Slipping the ring on the redhead’s ring finger Elsa smiles, Med denner ringen tar jeg deg til ekte”

Then he hands Anna, Elsa’s ring, “repeat after me, Med denner ringen tar jeg deg til ekte”

Anna shakily places the ring on the queen’s ring finger, “Med denner ringen tar jeg deg til ekte”

The priest smiles, “Your Majesties have vows, please say them now.” He looks to Elsa to start.

Looking deep into green eyes, Elsa takes a breath “My dear Anna, from the day I saw you on that pier so long ago, I knew there was something about you and that we would have something special. Throughout the years we smiled, laughed and cried, fought and made up and all those memories pale when compared to how I feel for you. There are no words to tell you how much I love you but I hope this will convey it.”

Elsa takes a step back, then states quietly but loud enough to be heard, “You asked me something special once, ‘do you want to build a snowman’” She moves her hands in a circle forming a snowball.

“From today for the rest of my life, that’s a yes” she tosses the ball in the air and it shatters, snowflake’s floating down around them, the snowflake’s seem to move to purposefully caress Anna’s veiled face and hair.

No one else could understand what that mean, but Anna knew exactly what the blond meant, she quickly steeled herself and began.

“Elsa, through the years we had our differences and we had overcome stuff no normal teenage girls usually had to deal with. As we grew, we parted ways for a time, but we found each other again. I still can’t believe you love such a quirky clumsy girl that is me”

She receives some chuckles.

“You are the love of my life, my best friend, the one I turn to when I’m scared and when I just want to cry.”

Stepping back she conjures a large flame in her hand, “I will keep you warm when you want me too and I will protect you with all I am”

She releases the flames into the air, and they seem to caress the snowflakes as they mingle together, “Now and forever I will be by your side, my Queen”

They clasped hands as the priest clears his throat, “M’Lords and Ladies, I present to you, Elsa and Anna Sverre, Queens of Arendelle!” He then whispers, “You may kiss now”

Grinning Elsa lifts Anna’s veil, then cups her face and pulls her into a passionate kiss to the applause of the congregation.

As the cheers got louder, their Queens made their way out of the great hall and into one of their dressing rooms.

Elsa slams the door shut and freezes it before pulling her wife back to her and crashing their lips together again.

Both deepen the kiss as tongues dance, Elsa backs Anna up against the wall as one hand tangles in fiery hair; in turn Anna’s hands move into Elsa’s blond hair gripping tightly.

After about a minute they gasp for air as they lock eyes, “That ceremony though short, took way too long.” Anna states with heavy breath.

Elsa nods and bites her bottom lip, “Think they would notice if we didn’t show for the reception love?” the twinkle in her eyes showing she didn’t care either way.

Laughing the redhead playfully pushes her wife, “Baby, we are the guest of honor of course they would.”

Sighing Elsa chuckles, “Alright, let’s go mingle but I want you to myself soon my beautiful Wife”

Anna beams at the title, “You know, that title means more to me than any other.”

They embrace and kiss once more before heading to celebrate with their friends.

 

The End

 

WOOOOO! That was some ride don’t ya think, was it fun for you like it was for me with a side of heart wrenching agony? Let me know!! And yes I will be posting “The Lost Chapters” Later on ;) Thank you all so much for following, favorit-ing and just being awesome, I do have another Elsanna fic I will be starting to post very soon keep your eyes open!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this will not be a oneshot and I promise it won’t stay on a sad note. Hope you enjoyed and update soon-ish :) Special thanks to Jukar A for the title!!! https://www.fanfiction.net/u/3371118/


End file.
